


Caught in the Storm

by Mad_World_Jamie



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abuse, Jack Needs a Hug, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 59,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_World_Jamie/pseuds/Mad_World_Jamie
Summary: Crutchie has been captured at Newsies Square, but the Spider has another plan in mind: Use Crutchie and Katherine against Jack to force him to turn himself in and trade his freedom for theirs. Going back means a world of pain and finding the strength to protect not only himself, but all the others from Snyder's abuse.Jack also comes from a darker past than anyone imagined and the mystery surrounding why Snyder is so fixated on capturing Jack may very well be answered.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, everyone! This here story has been plaguing my mind for a while now and I thought I'd give it a shot. So this story is taking place after Crutchie is caught at the square and everything after goes...well, differently lol. Just thought I'd put my own spin on things. Hope you enjoy!

Jack gripped the rail to the rooftop so tightly that his knuckles were beginning to turn white. Crutchie....he got Crutchie. Everything had been going according to plan until the bulls descended upon them. A well executed plan had soon turned into absolute chaos within the blink of an eye.

Jack felt his blood run cold at the very thought of Crutchie trapped alone within the walls of Jack's personal hell. The guilt was causing his throat to swell and his eyes were beginning to sting. How could he have ran? Deep down he knew that there was no saving Crutchie as soon as the Delancey's dragged him away...but as soon as Snyder caught sight of him, he bolted.

It was as if no thoughts mattered other than not meeting the same fate as his brother. He couldn't do it again, he couldn't find the strength to face the Spider again...not after last time.

"Heya Jack."

Jack turned around startled to face the ladder to his rooftop to see Race cradling his prized cigar in between his teeth as he ascended.

"Heya Race," Jack responded as he made his way to another part of the rooftop. He didn't want to look anyone in the eye much less Race. Race regarded Crutchie as a little brother himself and couldn't have come up here for any reason other than to tear Jack apart for letting Snyder get a hold of him.

"Figured I'd find ya up here mopin'," Race began, not moving from his spot near the ladder.

"Oh yeah, how'd ya figure?" Jack shot back, trying not to sound snarky, but it was proving difficult as the guilt continued to claw away at him.

"Well, I know I ain't too smart, but Snyder being there and you not exactly wanting another vacation in prison kinda did the math for me," Race replied.

"Well even if you ain't too smart, anyone with half a brain could see that we lost. And Crutchie--" Jack trailed off unwilling to say the words out loud.

Race's expression darkened as he moved closer to Jack. "Yeah, I saw that all right. I could kill those Delanceys for what they did to him and I figure we'll get to that, but first all's I know is that we're gonna get Crutchie outta there."

Jack scoffed at the statement and turned to face Race. "Oh, is that what we're gonna do? How do you figure we do that, huh? Got any bright ideas?"

"Kelly, you may good with paint and paper, but you pretty much invented the art of escape. If anyone knows how to get Crutchie outta there, it's you."

"Race, you don't know what you're talkin' about," Jack muttered darkly.

"I'm just stating the facts, Jack. Ain't no one can argue with the facts."

"The only things you know is what everyone knows. Did it ever occur to you that I'm not the great leader everyone decided I am? Any one of you ever figure that all I am is what you want to see?" Jack began and couldn't stop the words pouring out of him as he began to slowly advance towards the younger Newsie.

"You think escapin' that place...escapin' _him_ is an _art_? Let me tell you somethin' kid and listen good, every time I escaped that hell was purely a matter of timing and luck. Each and every time got tougher as soon as the Spider caught on to my tricks. Escape through a window? Up go the bars. Escape through the front door? Add three more locks to pick."

"Teddy Roosevelt?" Race supplied wondering how Jack could dispute that one.

"Wasn't even my idea."

Race blinked in surprise. "Everyone knows the story, Kelly. You got out of the Refuge by--"

"Hiding in the back of Roosevelt's carriage, yes, I'm aware," Jack cut him off. "I'll say it again for the audience in the back since it seems clear that they didn't hear me so good. _Not my idea_."

"That so? Then tell me, whose idea was it then, Kelly?"

Jack turned away and gazed out at the lights of the city promptly ignoring the question. Memories of the Refuge were expressly off-limits and everyone around him knew full well not to pry. Regardless of the fact, Jack couldn't help himself from the words that decided to come next.

"You don't know what it's like in there, Race. You don't know what it's like to not only look after yourself, but have to protect all those around you."

He'd been free again from Snyder's hold for nearly 6 months but despite that, he had never felt more trapped. It was as if the Spider knew what would hit him the hardest and he struck just like any vicious spider would. It was clear to him that Crutchie wasn't taken purely by coincidence.

Race regarded Jack with sympathy, he knew better than anyone how far Jack was willing to go in terms of sacrifices. He'd never forget the debt he owed his leader for the time he'd been sick and Jack had been caught stealing clothing and food in an attempt to save his life.

"We're gonna get him back, Jack," Race reassured as he came up behind Jack and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We'll get him back before the Refuge has any chance to do real damage, ya hear?"

Jack didn't respond to Race's declaration. He simply closed his eyes and took a deep breath wanting to believe in those words more than anything. He knew what was waiting for Crutchie at the Refuge and he couldn't get the image of the small crippled boy suffering a fate that was meant for him out of his head despite every effort.

The images continued to race through his mind faster than he could even process them: Crutchie lying over the table, lying frozen on a bed with no blanket, trapped alone in the closet with no light and no hope. On and on the images went causing Jack's head to spin and a wave of nausea to rush through him. Within an instant he knew that he had to get away from Race, the rooftop, the strike, all of it.

Race nearly fell over in surprise as Jack turned abruptly and made his way towards the ladder.

"I'm going to Medda's, need to think a while," He called out in his way of apology as he descended down towards the New York pavement.  
  


* * *

"Mr. Pulitzer, sir. Mr. Snyder is here to see you."

Pulitzer glanced up from his paperwork at the announcement anticipating the arrival of the Warden, but was surprised when not only the man in question strolled in, but behind him were the two Delancey brothers dragging along what appeared to be one of those striking street urchins.

"Mr. Snyder, always a pleasure," Joe greeted, standing up from his desk to greet his guest with a handshake. "To what do I owe the honor of my extra guests?"

Snyder released the handshake and with his now free hand, removed his hat and held it in a frustrated grip.

"The raid was successful and we were able to contain it as you requested. I managed to arrest one boy," He gestured towards the boy who was looking a bit worse for wear and who was certainly only still remaining upright with the help of the brother's grip on each of his arms. "It's with regret that I inform you that Kelly managed to escape."

Pulitzer came out from behind his desk and began to advance towards the warden, the expression on his face resembling anything but friendly.

"And why pray tell did we not apprehend the boy? How difficult is it to snap a pair of handcuffs on a teenager's wrists and get him into a wagon? It appears that it was well within your abilities, but on the wrong target," He snarled, gesturing towards the boy who looked as if he were ready to fall over. "Would you two kindly get that boy into a chair? We're in a business meeting and I find his overall state distracting."

The Delancey's did as instructed and sat the still restrained Newsie into a chair beside Pulitzer's desk. They both kept a warning hand on each of his shoulders to keep him seated; although it was apparent that the boy was unable to walk on his own, let alone stand without assistance.

"One simple thing Snyder and you couldn't manage it?"

"It was my intention, Mr. Pulitzer," Snyder responded earnestly. "I have been trying to get that boy back to my Refuge longer than I care to admit. He has the most frustrating luck and has managed to escape me at every turn."

Joe sighed in frustration and rubbed at his temples. He was raising a teenager of his own; a daughter no less and willful as she was, even she couldn't manage to bring him such a headache.

"If I may make a suggestion, sir?" Snyder responded, regaining the attention of the businessman as he reclaimed his seat behind the desk.

"By all means, Mr. Snyder."

"It's clear that chasing after the boy and attempting to capture him through those means is proving to be impossible, what would you say if we were to set a trap?"

The idea brought a curious smirk to Pulitzer's face as he considered the Warden's words.

"A trap you say? What do you have in mind?"

Snyder approached the desk and laid his palms flat on the desk as he informed Pulitzer of his foolproof plan.

"The boy here," He began, gesturing towards the boy in the chair who was looking in between the two men in a state of fear at their scheming. "What's your name, boy?"

The boy continued to stare, not uttering a single word.

"It's Crutchie," Morris Delancey supplied to fill the silence.

" _Crutchie_?" Pulitzer scoffed at the name. "Who on God's green earth comes up with these ridiculous names? Mr. Snyder, you may continue."

Snyder didn't hesitate at the invitation. "It's come to my attention from Oscar and Morris here that whilst we may not have captured Kelly, we caught us the next best thing. You see, this boy here, _Crutchie_ is the closest thing to Kelly. So close that they consider each other brothers and then there is also the matter of that reporter girl that I am hearing is capturing the boys affections--"

Pulitzer placed a hand up to silence the man across from him. "Yes, I'm well aware of her involvement with those miscreants and as a father I must say that it has me in quite an embarrassing position. My own daughter reporting against me and traipsing around with a boy so beneath her--I just think of my late wife and how she must be rolling in her grave at the very idea of it all."

"I-I didn't realize she was your daughter," Snyder sputtered in surprise at this admission.

This news was a surprise to not only Snyder, but to everyone else in the room. Crutchie sat blinking in complete disbelief. Katherine Plumber, the girl who had been nothing short of invaluable for their strike efforts was the daughter of the very man they were striking against? What reasons could she have to go against her own father and help knock him from his tyrannical throne? It didn't make any sense.

"Yes, my daughter," Pulitzer responded with a sigh. "Proving to be quite impossible these days, but if you please, Mr. Snyder, the floor is still yours and I wish to hear out the rest of your plan."

"You'll forgive me, sir. The plan I had concocted includes the girl, but that was before I knew she was yours," Snyder continued hesitating before Joe raised his eyebrows urging him to continue. "I planned to use her and the boy to set a trap for Kelly. I know that losing the boy was going to be a crushing blow for Kelly but to threaten her as well? I feel like it would give him no choice but to surrender to me."

"Provided that no harm comes to my daughter, I am curious to know what you plan to do by means of threatening?"

"We keep both her and the boy restrained here and then send a message to Kelly that if he doesn't surrender himself, then we will have no choice but to send both Katherine and the boy to the Refuge...so what I'm aiming for here is a trade if you will. I'm nearly certain the boy will be unable to refuse."

Joe considered the plan and stroked his chin in fondness of the plan. "A way to bait Kelly, get him back to prison where he belongs...and not only will he will be away from my daughter, we can put an end to this hopeless strike with no harm coming to my daughter in the process."

"That is precisely right, sir. You win and I win," Snyder responded, relieved that Pulitzer seemed to be considering his plan.

"Jack won't do it."

Both men were surprised to hear a weak voice sound from the chair. The boy who had been beaten down and dragged to this office against this will looked to have more fight behind his eyes than ever before.

"Come again, boy?" Pulitzer inquired, looking over the boy who he was certain hadn't bathed in at least a fortnight and was more than likely staining his chair with dirt and blood, but that didn't concern him as much as the words he had just uttered.

"I said," Crutchie began again staring defiantly up at the monster they were fighting against. "That Jack won't do it. He won't fall for it....he's smarter than that."

Both men shared a look between one another and both found themselves chuckling in pity at the boys brave words.

"I'm not sure who you're trying to convince more, boy. Us? Or yourself?" Snyder shot back with another chuckle.

"He won't give himself up to you. He won't never go back to that prison, mark my words," Crutchie continued, wincing as the Delancey's tightened their hold on his shoulders but despite the increased pressure, he continued.

"You don't know him. He's sacrificed everything to protect us...including allowing himself to be caught by you and whatever you did to him last time was enough. So mark my words, Spider, he _won't_ go back."

Crutchie truly knew Jack better than anyone, he supposed sharing a rooftop and being his right hand would be reason enough. Jack had been his savior from day one when he had been abandoned by his family and thrust out onto the cruel New York streets with nothing but his crutch and the clothes on his back. No one wanted to pay any mind to the boy with the bum leg until twelve year old Jack Kelly who had been dealt a cruel hand himself by losing his own folks to an early death had taken notice and took him under his wing.

In the beginning, Jack had been more on the quiet side, owing to the fact that he had just recently escaped the Refuge for the second time. Despite whatever horrors he had witnessed, there was still a strength and fight in him that Crutchie was immediately taken to as soon as he met him.

Who Jack was today was thanks to all the time he spent away from the hell that was the Refuge and the man who had been the cause of countless nightmares that Crutchie had to wake Jack from. He would never explain the cause of the nightmares, always not wanting to burden his brother with the skeletons in his closet.

 _"The nightmares ain't nothin' that mornin' won't chase away, Crutch. Now get yourself some sleep. Papes don't sell themselves."_ Jack would always say.

Over time, Jack began to distance himself from whatever horrors he had faced in the children's prison and within a matter of two years, Jack quickly rose through the ranks and became leader of the newsies of Manhattan by age 14; Crutchie right alongside him as any brother would be.

Despite being chased down through the years by the Spider, Jack had managed to keep his freedom for nearly three years before the winter of 1897 when he had been caught again for stealing food and clothes for Crutchie and Race when they both had gotten very sick. Whatever had happened in the Refuge that time that lead to Jack escaping by means of Roosevelt's carriage had to have been the worst six months that Jack had ever spent because when he returned to them; he hardly spoke for a week and never wanted to be indoors if he could help it. When he eventually came around to talking he would explain that he just felt suffocated and spent more time on the rooftop drawing more than usual.

"I'm afraid you don't know him as well as you think, boy," Snyder sneered, in response to Crutchie's declaration.

"I'm not sure what lies Kelly has been feeding to you and your band of miscreants over the years, but I assure you, the boy has been far from truthful," Snyder continued in a tone that could almost be construed as pity if it weren't for the cruel smirk and gleeful mockery dancing in his eyes.

Snyder soon turned his attention back to Pulitzer who seemed to also be finding the whole exchange rather entertaining.

"If the boy has any sense of loyalty, I'm sure he'll give in, Mr. Pulitzer."

"I am inclined to agree with you, Snyder," Pulitzer responded. "Do forgive me, but I can't help but to wonder at your intentions. I understand what I have to gain by the boy returning to the Refuge, but I am quite curious as to why you are going to such great lengths to achieve this."

Snyder shifted uncomfortably and placed himself down into the chair across from the desk.

"Jack Kelly and I have a very long history together. I've never admitted this to anyone since he has made a mockery of me with each and every one of his escape attempts, but I've known the boy since he was roughly around the age of four. You see, I was a friend of the Kelly family before they passed...way too soon for such a young couple in love. God rest their souls," Snyder explained attempting to sound sincere but for someone with half a brain, it was easily transparent.

"Moira and Robert Kelly were murdered in cold blood in their apartment in December of 1889 while their seven year old son slept in the next room. Such a tragedy, really. No murderer was ever caught and their son was left an orphan with no family to take him in.

After I learned of the dreadful news, I knew that the best way I could help during such a troubling time was to fight for custody of young Jack and despite the efforts of another family friend who also wished to take the boy, I won. I took him away from a life of poverty and idiotic notions with that dreadful woman who had no business in raising the boy whatsoever. I attempted to raise him myself to be a fine upstanding gentleman, but as we can see, he has a defiance in him and a disregard for authority that I haven't managed to cure him of... _yet_. I fear that he gets that from his mother...always was a stubborn one."

"T-that's impossible," Crutchie stuttered, not believing what he was hearing. "If you adopted him, how is it that no one knows the truth and why would Jack feel the need to run from you if you're this saint you're paintin' yourself to be?"

Snyder narrowed his eyes at the newsie but continued to speak to Mr. Pulitzer rather than entertain the boy with answers.

"I won't have the state meddling in my affairs, so it's been simpler to maintain that Kelly is an escaped criminal than having to explain his deplorable behavior on anything else. He lacks discipline no matter how many times I try to teach it to him. He just turned seventeen years old, yet insists on behaving like a child. His prior escape attempt lead him to crime when he was caught stealing and now on his next little adventure, he's lead a revolution against you. So as far as my intentions in the matter, it's clear that boy of mine has some lessons to learn and I intend on teaching them to him."

"Please Mr. Pulitzer, Sir, Jack isn't what Snyder is paintin' him up to be," Crutchie pleaded. "Ya gotta believe that. There's gotta be a reason that Jack keeps runnin' away from him, I'm sure of it. The Refuge ain't right and--"

"This is a conversation for grown ups, boy and you will do well to learn your place," Snyder silenced him with a growl.

"Please, Mr. Snyder," Pulitzer chuckled in response. "No sense in speaking so harshly. These boys are so misguided and it seems that Kelly has really done a number on them and their way of thinking. In light of your story I believe that our plan should continue forward."

Removing a pad of paper and pen from his desk he continued. "So we need to send our young troublemaker a message, but the question that remains is where to have it sent? I'm certain the boy has no legitimate place of residency?"

"I'm pretty certain that he has found some gutter or rooftop to call home, but as to its whereabouts I'm uncertain; if I were, I'd have caught him long ago. There is only one place I'm certain that he would go; a place that I've never been able to gain access to despite my best efforts," Snyder admitted. "Even when I gained custody, that woman still managed to find him and fills his head with all sorts of ideas I'm sure. So if we want to make sure the boy receives the message, send it to Medda Larkin's theatre." 


	2. Chapter 2

The morning after the raid on Newsies Square was a clear and beautiful day, but rather than spending the day outdoors basking in the sunlight, the leader of the strike found himself holed up under the comforting dim lights of the theatre working on a brand new backdrop for the woman who had always been his most constant source of love and compassion.

It had been in the late hours of the night when Jack found himself on Medda's doorstep waiting anxiously before he placed a gentle knock on the door. He knew Medda was notorious for keeping late hours, but with all of the guilt he was currently shouldering, this was just yet another item to add to the ever growing list.

He didn't have to wait long before the door had opened revealing the theatre owner clad in her light blue bathrobe and an expression of intense confusion at who could be calling at this hour. As soon as she recognized who her visitor was and the sorry state he was in, her motherly instinct kicked in to high gear and without a moment's hesitation, she took him into her arms and held him tight.

 _"Oh Jack, what have you gotten yourself into, kid?"_ She questioned rhetorically as she took the boy inside and deposited him into the nearest chair.

Once she had him settled, she set to work preparing him a warm meal whilst simultaneously applying disinfectant to the various cuts that he had accumulated from the raid. The teen sat quietly at the table allowing Medda to attend to him; he felt selfish for taking advantage of her kindness, but for that very moment all he wanted to do was take in the moment. He retreated into the furthest part of his mind to where his daydreams and fantasies had been buried and spent the evening imagining that this was what it must be like to not only have a loving home, but a mother to go with it.

Once Jack had eaten and had his wounds tended to, Medda extended her hospitality even further by setting up a place for him to sleep on the plush sofa in the theatre lobby. Jack had declined the offer initially feeling as if he'd overstayed his welcome, but Medda would have none of it and argued that he had no business walking the dangerous streets at this time of night. If that feeling of home hadn't overwhelmed him yet again, he might have argued further, but he was just so tired and the bed looked like heaven in comparison to his usual sleeping arrangements.

With no further dispute, Jack gave into the temptation and crawled beneath the warm blanket and lowered his head onto the soft feather pillow and couldn't help but let out a soft sigh of content.

 _"Thank you, Miss Medda...for everything,"_ He breathed out softly as his eyes fluttered closed.

If he hadn't drifted away nearly instantly, he would have heard the words of the woman who gazed upon him as if he were her whole world.

 _"You are a gift, Jack. Never forget that,"_ She had spoken gently before placing a tender kiss upon his forehead and turning away to settle in for the night herself.

Even though the sofa had been the warmest and most comfortable place he had slept in a long while, nightmares had plagued him throughout the night, resulting in a horrendous night's sleep; but the next morning as he worked on Medda's new backdrop he felt a sense of relief travel through him as the paintbrush glided smoothly across the canvas. All thoughts of the strike and all of its accompanying horrors dissipated with each stroke of the brush, providing him with the catharsis he had desperately been seeking.

The strike leader was so engrossed in his work that he didn't notice that he had an audience observing him from the wings of the theatre. With the next show hours away, Medda had time to relax her mind and body before show time and she found no better way to spend it than to watch the boy who was the closest thing she had to a son create the most breathtaking images she had ever set her eyes on.

Her eyes softened as she gazed on at the boy who was almost cradling the brush as he provided fine detail to the mountains in the piece. The love and care he showed in his art was something that could never be taught. Jack had a gift and she thanked the heavens that he wasn't wasting it. Medda couldn't help but think of how his mother would be so very proud if she could see the remarkable boy he had grown up to be.

_Medda released the breath she had been holding as soon as she heard the cries of the newborn sound through the room replacing the screams of the mother. Her hand had since gone numb from Moira's tight grip ages ago, but none of that mattered now as she watched the doctor cut the cord and wrap the baby up to prepare him or her to be cleaned._

_After nine long months; 5 of which Moira Kelly had been forced to take a break from dancing in the Burlesque theatre for, her baby had finally arrived into the world. Medda had received the message just after the curtain dropped that her closest friend and fellow dancer had gone into labor._

_"Tell me, is it a boy or a girl?" Moira inquired weakly, attempting to lift her head from the pillows to get a closer look at her son or daughter._

_The middle aged man smiled fondly at the young new mother as he placed the baby into the awaiting nurse's hands. "You have a son, my dear Moira."_

_"I have a son," She repeated with a relieved smile. She couldn't wait until Robert came home from work; not only because she couldn't wait to show off their new child, but to tease him for how wrong he had been. He had been so certain that it was a girl while Moira had no doubt in her mind that she had been carrying a boy all along._

_Medda smiled fondly at her best friend who was basking in the victory of her motherly intuition. "You have a son," She echoed back. "Won't Robert be sorry he ever doubted you!"_

_"He'll recover," Moira chuckled, lying back into the pillows attempting to gain back her strength. "I have a son."_

_The moment could only have been better had Robert been able to be there for it, but with the pregnancy keeping Moira from work, her husband had to pick up a larger work load to compensate for the loss of income and with that came terrible sacrifices such as not being able to be present for the birth of his son._

_The doctor along with the nurse reentered the room no more than a few moments later carrying the newborn who was now wrapped in a fresh, clean blanket and prepared to be reunited with his mother._

_Moira sat up eagerly and held her arms out for her child as the doctor placed him gently into her awaiting hold._

_"Isn't he just the most beautiful thing you ever did see?" She cooed as she rocked her son in her arms for the very first time._

_"He's beautiful, Moira," Her friend agreed, feeling a tear prick at her eye. There was no greater joy in her mind but this. Seeing the light shine in Moira's eyes as she gazed down at her son with all the love in the world is a memory that she would hold close to her heart forever._

_A few moments passed in silence as the young mother allowed her eyes to take in every inch of her baby boys face as he stared up at her in wonder before turning slightly and extending the baby towards her dear friend._

_"Do you want to hold him?"_

_Medda placed a hand on her heart in response to the gesture before extending both her arms out as an invitation for Moira to pass the baby into her awaiting embrace. As soon as she had the boy in her arms, she instantly felt a wave of love rush through her. She brought the baby close to her chest and her warm brown eyes gazed lovingly down into the two big blue ones that were staring right into her soul._

_"I'll bet in time those eyes are going to turn the same beautiful shade of green as your mamas, little one," Medda stated matter of factly._

_"Jack."_

_Medda glanced up curiously from the bundle in her arms to her friend now sitting completely upright in the bed._

_"His name is Jack," Moira repeated, never sounding more sure of a decision in her life._

_Medda smiled at the name; it was perfect. She tilted her face down and placed a gentle loving kiss on his forehead._

_"You are a gift, Jack. Don't you ever forget that," She whispered fondly before relinquishing her hold of the precious boy back to his mother._

Medda blinked back tears from the memory and wiped at one that had managed to betray her. She didn't like to dwell on what things could have been, but when it came to that sweet boy, she couldn't help herself. The life that she could have given him may not have been glorious by any means, but it was a far cry from the one that had been forced upon him.

If that man hadn't have--she didn't want to think on it. That man had done so many wrongs and it terrified her that she was sure that he wasn't anywhere near finished. Anytime Jack managed to escape from him were the highlights of her life and she would always protect him from that monster to the best of her ability. That man was clever and a cheat and as a result of that, he always managed to find a way to win.

_'Mark my words, Snyder, one day I will find a way to win.'_

"Well if that isn't the most beautiful backdrop I've ever laid my eyes on," Medda announced, finally deciding to make her presence known and attempt to wash away the thoughts of that dreadful warden from her mind. This resulted in startling the young artist who nearly dropped his brush at her approach but as soon as he caught sight of Medda, his green eyes that had been wide with alarm had immediately softened.

"It's not finished yet, Miss Medda," He replied with an embarrassed smirk as he turned back around to face his work.

"Doesn't need to be for me to see the love and dedication you put into it," Medda remarked as she observed the beautiful landscape up close. Jack's attention to detail couldn't be ignored and she felt her heart grow with warmth as she took in the deep colors of the mountains and the clearness of the sky. For painting a place he had never been, his depiction was nothing less than astounding.

"Miss Larkin, your fan mail," a booming voice echoed through the empty theatre startling the lone occupants on the stage. The stage door creaked open further to reveal Medda's stage manager hurrying in from off stage right to deliver the mornings post to his employer's hands.

"Got quite a bunch there this morning," He remarked, not wasting even a moment before rushing off to perform another task before the curtain went up that evening.

"Certain perks of the job," Medda joked at the interruption as she shuffled through the envelopes. "Hearing from the admirers. I'm telling you Jack, there's still time to turn my one woman show into a duet stage act with my favorite boy."

Jack chuckled at the suggestion without even a pause in his work. "I'll leave the singing to you, Miss Medda. I ain't no singer--can hardly even carry a tune."

"You may say so, kid but I've heard you singing in here late at night when you're slaving over these backdrops and let me tell you something; you've got a voice. If your passion wasn't in this form of art, I'd drag you kicking and screaming to the stage," She teased, brushing his hair back fondly before turning her attention back on the mail.

"Well what's this now?"

Jack had just placed the brush back into the paint to refresh when Medda's inquiry caught his attention. He glanced up to see her turning an envelope around curiously in her hand, a mixture of suspicion and confusion etched clearly on her face.

"Somethin' the matter Miss Medda?"

"I--well, this letter is addressed to _you_ , Jack," Medda responded uneasily.

Jack furrowed his brow as he stood up, abandoning his brush in the pool of paint to investigate. This had to be a mistake or some kind of prank. First, Jack didn't have anyone living on earth that would send him a letter, but second and most importantly, no one would have the slightest notion to send it to Medda's Theatre.

Jack wordlessly reached for the letter which Medda handed off to him hesitantly. He took one look at it noting that no return address had been written nor had anything else apart from his name and Medda's address. He stared at the letter in bewilderment for a moment longer before tearing at the top and pulling out a letter written in a very neat and tidy scrawl.

Moments felt like hours to Medda as she watched Jack's face switch from confusion to steadily increasing panic within a matter of seconds as he read through the contents of the letter. The tense silence was beginning to form a ringing in her ears and an uneasiness in the pit of her stomach.

"No," The boy whispered, not able to find strength in his own voice. "No no no, this--he can't--no."

"Jack, honey? Are you all right?"

Jack stood frozen, gripping the letter so tightly that the edges were beginning to crinkle from the pressure. The paper surely wouldn't have survived had Medda not come up behind him and gently relieved the offending object from his grip.

She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and seized the opportunity to glance down at the letter to discover the source of of what had upset her boy so much, but before she even had a chance to finish the first sentence, Jack had shrugged out from Medda's comforting hold, torn his apron off and grabbed for his blue shirt and vest that he had left crumpled on the ground next to the paint.

"Jack?" She inquired with her heart racing. Whatever this letter contained, it was enough to cause Jack to panic and she could see it clearly in his eyes; he was afraid.

"I'm sorry Miss Medda, but I have to go," Jack spoke softly but urgently, as he fumbled desperately at the buttons on his shirt in a race against time. Once his vest was secured, he approached the worried woman slowly and with a sad smile, placed a soft departing kiss to her cheek.

"Thank you again for everything. I'll see you soon," He spoke, reassuringly, though she was certain those were words that she wasn't sure he even believed.

He turned away from her and took the long slow journey towards the stage door, but as soon as he reached his destination, he stopped and turned back to face her one last time. They shared one last long and desperate glance before Jack's expression turned into a look of determination and at that moment, he appeared to gather whatever strength he had left and disappeared from view.

Medda stood on the stage in shock as she watched him walk away right into whatever new trouble she was sure he was headed to face. She took a deep breath in an effort to calm her anxiety and allowed her eyes to travel down to the the paper still clutched firmly in her shaking hand.

_Jack Kelly,_

_First, allow me to begin this letter to you with a message of my own. I have remained silent on this matter because I believe that you know as well as I do that this hopeless strike you have so unsuccessfully waged against me is a fight you cannot win as seen clearly from the events that took place yesterday._

_It is with a heavy heart that I report to you the results of your failure. I am certain you are aware of that crippled friend of yours being apprehended at the riot, but we have now also managed to bring in that young female reporter you have grown so fond of and as a result, both are now currently facing justice for the fate that you bestowed upon them._

_It is clear to me that you know nothing of myself and the manners of how I conduct business, Mr. Kelly; however, I am willing to tell you this: I am nothing if not fair and willing to offer a second chance if I believe it is earned._

_What I propose is this, you meet me at my office at The World and we can discuss this like gentlemen and see what arrangement we can come up with. I am awfully curious to meet you and to determine how loyal of a friend you truly are._

_Until we meet,_

_Joseph Pulitzer_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that chapter was a hell of a thing to write, but as I stated before, it's only gonna get tougher and we haven't even gotten to the hard stuff yet! Lol. Still so many questions and answers to come. I can also see a world of angst on the horizon since it's clear that Jack took the bait. Oh no! 
> 
> Currently working hard on getting chapter 3 out into the world. Thank you all so much for your kind words. They definitely helped get this chapter out sooner than later and I can't thank you enough.
> 
> Please keep the feedback flowing as it's truly feeding the muse! Can't wait to hear more from you all! 
> 
> \- Jamie


	3. Chapter 3

Katherine stood at the large foreboding doors of _The World,_ waiting with bated breath to get her wits about her. Different scenarios raced through her mind as she attempted to come up with a reason that her father had summoned her to his office so early in the morning and what could possibly be so important that it couldn't have been communicated via telephone.

The fact that her father hadn't been home when she had gone down for breakfast had been slightly peculiar, as he always insisted that family meals were non-negotiable. It wasn't the first time that he had stayed at the office for the night, but it had been a very long time since that happened.

_The maid had just began to clear away the plates from the table, Katherine's empty ones along with her father's untouched ones when the phone had sounded from the lounge._  
_She stood up from the now clear table and made her way to the phone curious as to who would be calling at this early of an hour and at their private residence no less. Generally business calls were always directed to her father's office._

_"Pulitzer Residence, Katherine speaking."_

_"Katherine, it's your father," Came Joe's response on the other end._

_It was still early and the circulation gates weren't even open yet, so he couldn't have been calling about her article just yet. Despite that fact, his tone seemed to dictate that he wasn't in the most jovial of moods; therefore, it had to be regarding another reason other than to bid her a good morning._

_"You didn't make it home last night and you were missed at breakfast. Is something the matter?"_

_"Oh so you've finished with breakfast? That's good. I need you to come meet me at The World; it's urgent."_

_"Urgent?" Katherine blinked in surprise. "Is everything all right?"_

_"Everything's fine, just please do as I ask."_

_With that, the line promptly went dead leaving the young heiress still holding the phone to her ear in complete confusion._

  
Katherine placed her hand on the handle tightly and let out a deep breath, she was sure that whatever this pertained to was absolutely nothing and she would find herself laughing over what a fuss she was making in her head later. She finally found the courage to turn the handle and was just about to enter the office when a voice rang out.

"Extra! Extra! Newsies Stop the World! Get ya mornin' pape right here!"

That was her headline. Those were her words being shouted out to the entire city of Manhattan as front page news. She turned around with a smile growing on her face as she caught sight of a newsboy stationed at the bottom of the stairs hawking the headline and already selling over three newspapers in the time that she had turned around to assess the situation.

The young reporter began to descend the stairs towards the non-striking newsie who must have journeyed over from _The Sun_ to brave selling in _World_ territory which she had to admit was a rather smart move. Where better to sell this headline than in front of the very building it pertained to?

"Excuse me, I'll take a newspaper please," Katherine called out to the young boy as she rustled around in her purse for payment.

The newsie immediately took off his hat at her approach and smiled brightly as he regarded her.

"Mornin' to you, miss. Pape will cost a nickle it will."

Katherine couldn't help but smile at the boys attempt to hustle her as soon as he could tell that she came from money. With these hard times and the cost of papers going up, she couldn't blame the poor boy for at least trying.

"Oh is it a nickle now? I wasn't aware," She responded, playing along with the game as she took a dollar out of her purse and placed it into the boy's outstretched hand.

When she caught his look of surprise at the amount she just placed in his hand, she placed her hand on top of his fingers and helped close them around the money.

"Just do me a favor, will you? Sell all those papers. This is a story everyone must read."

The boy nodded vigorously as he handed over her paper and ran off to do as she had requested.

Katherine unfolded the newspaper and took it all in. _Newsies Stop the World by Katherine Plumber._ Her words printed on the front page of _The New York Sun_. She couldn't help but feel a giddiness take over her as she thought back to all the men in the office who told her she'd never make it out of the social pages.

 _'Look at me now, boys!_ ' She thought to herself as she folded up the paper and made her way back up the steps to her fathers office.

She felt a lot more sure of herself than she did when she had arrived. She was a front page established reporter and she was not about to let her father rain on that parade, no matter what it was that he wished to discuss.

Her fathers secretary looked up from the phone call she was on and as soon as she caught sight of Katherine, she smiled and gestured towards the door as permission to go ahead. She took a deep breath and as was customary, gave the door a light knock and waited until she heard her father's voice on the other side admitting her entrance.

"Ah, Katherine, wonderful to see you made it sweetheart," Her father greeted from his usual spot at his desk as she shut the door lightly behind her.

The feeling of elation that she had had before walking into the room began to dissipate immediately like air being let out of a balloon as a rather unsettling feeling began to fill the pit of her stomach. Even despite her father's warm greeting, she could feel a certain tension emanating from the room as she began to assess the situation. The first thing that caught her eye was the man sitting across from the desk who had turned to face her as soon as she had entered.

Warden Snyder? What on earth was he doing here? She had seen the man a few times throughout her life and each and every time she felt a chill run down her spine just by looking at him. It came as no surprise to her that he would run a jail for children as he was possibly one of the most terrifying men she had ever encountered. She took another look around and also occupied in a chair next to her father's desk was Crutchie and on each side of him stood the Delancey brothers. She was familiar with those boys and the less than admirable way they liked to treat the newsies.

She felt annoyance flood through her as she caught the one on the left's eye; Oscar Delancey she presumed. He gave her a smirk and a wink as if to try and make her blush or cause some sort of a girlish reaction. _'Not in this or any universe for that matter'_ Katherine scoffed in her mind as she immediately cast her eyes down to appraise Crutchie.

He looked absolutely terrible. His face was littered with an assortment of cuts and bruises along with the beginning shades of a black eye. He also looked as if he couldn't attempt to even stand on his own if he tried even with the aid of his crutch, which upon further investigating, was no where within the vicinity of the young newsie. His hands remained cuffed together in front of him as if it were an added measure to prevent his escape, which Katherine thought was rather overkill. It was evident that the boy wasn't about to go anywhere, restrained or not.

"Katherine, you gotta get out of here, it's a --" Crutchie had begun to shout out in warning, but was met with Oscar's hand placed tightly against his mouth effectively silencing him.

"Father, what's going on?" Katherine inquired hesitantly. She felt a knot begin to grow in her stomach when her father and Mr. Snyder shared a light chuckle that left her feeling like there was some joke that she wasn't privy to.

"I'm sure you are aware that a certain fight broke out in newsie's square yesterday morning," Her father began, quirking a knowing eyebrow in her direction. "Being that this little Strike is your...shall we say _pet project_ , I assumed you would be aware."

Katherine felt anger surge through her at her father's insinuation. _Pet Project?_ Her father had never taken her ambition to pursue a career seriously and this was just adding fuel to that already burning flame. To reduce her career to little more than a _project_ left her fuming.

"For your information, father, I happen to be a writer and a rather good one for that matter. These boys have a story to tell and someone had to help get them there," Katherine argued, throwing the newspaper down onto his desk for added measure.

"My career is something you can't dismiss regardless of _who_ you are," She finished, crossing her arms across her chest and holding her ground. It wasn't often that she talked to her father this way, but what choice did she have if he continued to belittle her in such a way in a room full of men no less?

Her father chuckled as he observed her stance and promptly shook his head dismissing it as if she were throwing some sort of tantrum. He picked up the paper she had dropped onto his desk and she watched as a smug grin settled onto his face as he read her words.

" _Newsies Stop the World._ My, my, my, I daresay you do have some talent, darling but it would do well for you to note that the newsies were unsuccessful in their task and that little fight of theirs ended as quickly as it began thanks to the authorities and Warden Snyder. As you can clearly see to my right, we were even able to apprehend one of those street rats and bring him in for disorderly conduct."

Katherine scoffed at that. Crutchie was either arrested because he was slower than the others or....

"It's because he's close to Jack isn't he," Katherine whispered, realization hitting her in an instant. It would have been easy to believe that Crutchie was picked up purely by circumstance, but she knew deep down that it couldn't be that simple. Everyone knew how much Crutchie idolized Jack and never tended to leave his leader's side.

"You took Crutchie to hurt Jack, didn't you?"

Her father shared a quick glance with the Warden before fixing his gaze on his daughter once more.

"Very clever, Katherine; however, I'm afraid that _Crutchie_ here is only one piece of the puzzle. Gentlemen if you please, and be gentle will you?"

Katherine's brow furrowed in confusion as the two Delancey's left Crutchie's side and advanced towards her. She backed away until she felt the door behind her, effectively trapping her. Before she could even think to reach for the handle, both of her arms were pulled behind her back by Morris as Oscar began to tie her hands together with--what was that? _Rope_?

"Father, what's going on?" Katherine exclaimed in a panic. What on earth was going on here? Had her father gone mad?

"I'm doing what needs to be done, dearest," Her father admitted, standing up from his desk. "I assure you that no one is going to hurt you, least of all me, so no need to be afraid."

Oscar finished tying her wrists together and looked up proudly from his work as he awaited further instruction.

"The chair over there will do," Pulitzer dictated, gesturing toward the vacant chair beside Crutchie.

Katherine was now speechless as she was placed in the chair and looked up at her father feeling tears begin to prick at her eyes. "Why are you doing this?" She whispered up at him in disbelief.

"Hush now, sweetheart. All will become clear in time," He began as he gestured again to the Delancey's who set to work binding a handkerchief around their mouths to silence the two young hostages. Katherine felt tears begin to fall as she once again glanced at her father in terror. Never could she have felt more betrayed by the very man who was supposed to never make her feel such a way.

A knock sounded on the door following the voice of Pulitzer's secretary. "Excuse me sir? The boy you sent for? Jack Kelly? He's here."

Katherine felt her heart drop at the announcement. Her father sent for Jack? Why? He hadn't given a single care to who the strike leader was before and now he was actively seeking him out? Was he going to try to force him to call off the strike? It had to be something along those lines, for what other reason could her father have to bring him here?

"At last, our final guest has arrived," Pulitzer announced softly with a victorious sigh. "Allow him in."

She watched as her father beckoned the warden to have a seat at his desk and turned the chair around before doing the same to her and Crutchie to evidently hide them from view. It was all becoming clear. He was planning to use them both against Jack somehow but the how and why still remained to be seen.

She dared to share a glance over at Crutchie who almost looked more despondent than she did. She already knew that her life had changed as soon as she walked through the door and was betrayed by her own father, but she had a foreboding feeling that what was about to come to pass was far, far worse. All she could do was hope she was wrong as the door behind her opened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, everyone. Been hard at work writing and went kind of out of control and chapter 3 was becoming longer than I intended and it was becoming two entirely different chapters, so I figured I'd break it into two and give you a little something before the rest is completed. So good news, chapter 4 is nearly done! 
> 
> I figured this would also be good because chapter 4 is going to get quite a lot darker (not exaggerating...I've even managed to surprise myself a little...lol) so I guess this will give us a tiny break before it does. Let's just say that there is so much trouble headed this way...and I am so sorry in advance lol. 
> 
> As usual, please let me know what you think and hopefully we can get chapter 4 going here very soon! 
> 
> \- Jamie


	4. Chapter 4

 

Jack fumbled with his vest nervously as he was lead by Pulitzer's personal secretary to the large ominous doors of his office. With some effort, he forced his hands to remain at his sides and took a deep breath. He was the leader of the strike and he needed to get himself together. He needed to be strong and stand his ground if he had any hope of getting Crutchie and Katherine out of this mess unscathed.

"Excuse me, sir. The boy you sent for? Jack Kelly? He's here," She called out at as she glanced down at him in minor distaste as they waited for her bosses signal to allow him entry.

Jack decided the best way to get over his nerves was to test out his street charm on the woman as Pulitzer's voice rang out to send him in. He tipped his hat to her as he grabbed for the handle. "Pleasure doin' business with you, ma'am."

She looked flustered for a moment before waving him off and returning to her desk. He couldn't help but notice that she had fanned herself for a moment before returning to fussing over some papers. He bit back a grin as he turned towards the door and took another deep breath before opening the large doors in front of him.

He entered the office and shut the door with a resounding click dismissing all sense of subtlety as his eyes met with none other than the tyrant himself who stood proud and tall at his desk awaiting his arrival.

"So, this is the famous Jack Kelly I've been hearing so much about," He began as he took a few steps forward to get a better look at Jack who had yet to take a step forward himself. "I have to say, I expected you to be taller, but alas, here you are."

Jack scoffed at the insult and already had one lined up of his own, "And here I thought you'd be a bit more impressive, but alas, here _you_ are."

"And not a semblance of manners," Pulitzer added with a chuckle. "I can't say that I'm too surprised due to the fact that this juvenile little strike had to be organized by a child with no respect for business and not a single regard for authority."

Jack bit his tongue at a comeback. If he kept giving in to the insults, he feared he was only going to make matters worse for Crutchie and Katherine. Even though it was a struggle, he decided it was wise to change course.

"Why don't you tell me what this is all about, huh, Joe? You sent me a letter to tell me all about how you got my friends ready to face the music for somethin' they didn't even start and you wanna come up with some kind of arrangement. So why don't we stick to business?"

"Ah, so there is a redeemable quality in you after all, boy. Straight to business; a quality I admire," Joe responded with a smirk. "Well, you see, the arrangement is not solely mine to offer. I have, shall we say...a business partner who we shall also need to consult with."

"That a fact?"

"Yes, boy, it is indeed a fact," A voice rang out from the chair behind Pulitzer's desk.

Jack felt his blood run cold. There was no mistaking that cruel sneer that fueled every one of his nightmares and continued to haunt him even in his conscious state. Years of hearing nothing but that voice taunting him and hurting him in every way possible was enough to never be able to mistake it. As much as he wished for it not to be true, Snyder was here and he had Jack right where he wanted him.

The chair turned to reveal the spider himself, a vicious grin spread across his cruel face as he drank Jack in, practically feeding upon his fear.

"Hello, Jack. Long time no see," The man greeted as he stood up from the desk.

Jack found himself taking an involuntary step back but found that his back was against the door and there was nowhere to run unless he grabbed for the handle and made a break for it.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast, Kelly," Snyder called out already knowing that he was devising a plan of escape. "We have business to discuss and your friends are counting on you."

"Boys, would you be willing to lend a hand to help our guest here stay put?" Pulitzer interjected, gesturing towards the left side of the room where both Delancey brothers were lying in wait.

Jack wasn't sure how we hadn't noticed them in the room beforehand, but before he even had a chance to register it, Oscar and Morris were on each side of him, each grabbing a hold of his arms, trapping him.

Jack shut his eyes tight as he attempted to calm his racing heart. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew the spider was right, Crutchie and Katherine were counting on him and he needed to keep his wits about him and get through this. He opened his eyes again and despite his terror, managed his best attempt at a glare.

"What do you want from me?"

Snyder let out a chuckle as he drew a few steps closer.

"Now Jack, let us not play games and pretend that we don't know what I want. I'm prepared to offer you the arrangement of a lifetime and it would be in your best interest to remember your manners. Now why don't we try that again with some of the respect I know I've taught you over the years, hmm?"

Jack felt some of his fear boil over to anger at Snyder's vague threat. He was always preaching to Jack about manners when he didn't possess a single shred of decency in his entire being.

"Yes... _sir_ ," Jack managed to reply through gritted teeth. He found his resolve wavering quickly as the spider kept coming closer and he couldn't help but struggle slightly in the Delancey's hold in an attempt to get further away.

"Now there's a good boy," Snyder responded finally stopping no less than five feet away from his prey. Jack could see that the man could sense the uneasiness that his proximity was bringing him and his eyes practically danced in delight at the revelation.

"You said something about an arrangement... _sir_."

"Yes, I most certainly did," Snyder responded as he made his way to the two chairs to the left of the desk and placed his hands on top of them. "But it wouldn't be fair to propose the arrangement without an audience, wouldn't you agree?"

Without waiting for a response, the two chairs were spun around to reveal Crutchie and Katherine, both tied up, scared, and each with tears in their eyes. Jack's eyes widened as he took in the state of them. Katherine thankfully appeared to be relatively unharmed, but Crutchie was another story. He was a mess of assorted injuries, some of which he had witnessed first hand at newsies square, but others seemed fairly fresh.

Jack did his best to struggle out of the Delancey's hold to get to his friends, but their grips remained firm. "Let me go, you bastards, or I swear to God--"

Jack was effectively cut off as Snyder rushed up to approach him and grabbed a firm hold of his jaw. "What did I say about manners?" He whispered, dangerously.

Jack didn't respond as he was too terrified to. Snyder was closer to him than he had been in years and it took every ounce of strength he had to keep from shaking.

"Not that I am not enjoying this morning's entertainment, but shall we proceed to discuss our little arrangement, Mr. Snyder?" Pulitzer interrupted, as he took a seat at his desk.

Snyder smiled, applying some force to Jack's jaw before letting him go and turning to join Pulitzer at the desk.

"Gentlemen, if you please, release him and do come closer so that we may discuss business."

The Delancey's did as requested and Jack took a couple of steps closer, but still maintained a good amount of distance from the warden.

"It's no secret that I wish for an end to be put to this strike and that's where my interests in this matter lie," Pulitzer began. "So Mr. Snyder and I have come to an arrangement that we can all benefit from. The arrangement is as follows: your friends will be released free and clear of all charges as long as they agree to distance themselves from all strike matters and as long as we come to an agreement of a trade."

"A trade?" Jack questioned slowly. He had an idea where this may be heading but he hoped he was wrong.

"Yes, the trade is them in exchange for you. You surrender yourself to Mr. Snyder and agree to return to the refuge and as a result, your friends here will not suffer the same fate."

At that statement, Crutchie and Katherine both started to shout objections but were completely muffled by the gags that remained tied tightly in their mouths.

Jack felt panic rise within him. He had promised himself day in and day out that he would never again return to the refuge and that promise was the only thing that had been keeping him from breaking entirely.

The thought of returning to the place of his nightmares was unfathomable, but at the risk of having Crutchie and Katherine having to endure that same fate? The thought of Katherine locked in the dark, her beautiful brown eyes filled with tears as she cried out for help that would never come. Crutchie broken and beaten down awaiting a lashing from Snyder that he didn't deserve...

"Deal."

The objections from the two in the chairs were louder than ever before at Jack's agreement. He looked over sadly at his best friend and the girl who he wished could be more than a friend to him if he wasn't so beneath her.

"I'm sorry," Jack spoke, his voice cracking as he attempted to look them both in the eyes. "I won't let you go in my place, I can't."

Crutchie shook his head attempting to beg Jack not to take the deal with his eyes, but Jack wouldn't change his mind. He'd go back to that hell in their place if it kept the two of them safe.

Snyder looked as if he couldn't be more pleased at the turn of events. He had won and he was about to waste no time in rubbing it in.

"If you don't mind, Mr. Pulitzer, I'm just going to get this boy secured before we continue our proceedings. Even if he has agreed, I'll feel much more at ease once he's restrained."

"By all means, Mr. Snyder," Pulitzer agreed, waving a hand in Jack's direction.

"It may have been some time, boy, but I'm sure this is a ritual even you can remember," Snyder taunted as he pulled out a set of handcuffs from his briefcase on the desk. "Lie across the desk and put your hands behind your back."

Jack made no move to obey the order--he stood frozen in place as the reality of the situation began to truly dawn on him, but that didn't stop Snyder from placing Jack across the desk himself, grabbing a tight hold on one of his wrists and wrenching it behind his back. Once the satisfying click of the cuffs sounded throughout the office, Snyder stood Jack back upright and took yet another set of chains out of his briefcase.

"Are you serious?" Jack asked in disbelief. "Pretty sure I ain't goin' nowhere."

"Nice try, boy, but you and I both know how you like to wander and now that I got you, I'm not taking any chances," Snyder responded as he began to attach the new set of restraints around Jack's ankles. The urge to kick the spider in his condescending face was rather tempting, but as Jack looked into Katherine's frightened gaze, he knew that it could only make matters worse, so he allowed the additional restraints without further complaint.

"Very well then, that is one part of our arrangement settled," Pulitzer announced before looking over to the two others who remained restrained in the chairs. "The second is that these two agree to remove themselves from all matters concerning the strike and then we are finished here. Gentlemen, please remove the gags if you will."

Oscar set to work removing Katherine's gag as Morris relieved Crutchie of his. It didn't even take a second before both of them began voicing their objections now that they could be heard clearly.   
"Jack, you can't accept the deal, I won't let you," Crutchie cried out, trying to get out of the chair, but was held down effectively by Morris.

Katherine blinked tears from her eyes as she looked at Jack who was looking right back at her with so many apologies written in his eyes but he couldn't find the words to express them.

"Jack, you don't have to do this, just say no," Katherine spoke softly as tears continued to run down her cheeks. With her hands still bound behind her, she had no ability to wipe them away.

Jack didn't respond, he just kept looking at her, he'd look at her forever if he could. He wished more than anything that he could hold her and tell her that this was all a bad dream, but life could never be that simple and the reality was a nightmare from which none of them could ever awake from.

Pulitzer who seemed through with the objections cleared his throat bringing the attention back on himself. "Miss Plumber, you will remove yourself from all strike matters in accordance to this agreement, are we clear?"

Katherine looked at Jack then back at Pulitzer, refusal written clearly on her face. "No, I won't agree to that."

"It would be within your best interests to do so, my dear. There are ways to get you to see reason, but I'm offering you the easy way. Remove yourself now, or we can go about this in a much harder way."

"You can't always bully people in order to get your way," Katherine responded angrily. "I won't agree to it."

"Very well, if that is your decision, then you leave me no choice. Mr. Snyder if I may inquire, how is it that you teach the children at the refuge to obey and respect their elders?"

Mr. Snyder smiled as he could clearly see where this was going, as could Jack. He already expected this to happen once he got back to the refuge, but here and now? He wasn't ready for it and it would be much harder to take in silence with the two people he cared about most watching.

"Very simple, Mr. Pulitzer. Jack here is very familiar with this ritual as well, aren't you?"

Jack gritted his teeth and stared at the ground refusing to answer the question.

"You answer me when I'm talking to you, boy," Snyder seethed as he grabbed at Jack's hair, pulling his face up to meet his. "I didn't take this kind of disobedience from you when you were ten and I certainly will not have it now. Now answer the question."

"Yes sir," Jack responded quietly. "Very familiar."

"Might we see an example so that our young friends may find some motivation? It may do them well to see a taste of what could await them should they continue to not see reason."

"Certainly. The boy already had this coming to him as soon as we got back, but I don't mind a preview," Snyder admitted, unlocking the cuffs from behind Jack's back. "Remove your vest."

Shakily, Jack did as directed but did his best to try and remain calm. He didn't want his friends to see how terrified he truly was. He was going to try to do his best to save face in this situation no matter how painful it was about to be.

"Shirt off, too if you please."

Jack hesitated. He knew that once he removed the shirt, Crutchie and Katherine would get a full view of everything that lied underneath. He already knew that he was beneath Katherine and no matter how much he liked to playfully flirt with her, he knew there wasn't a chance in hell that she'd go for a guy like him. Even despite that fact, he knew that once she saw how damaged he really was, the reality would become even more clear.

He had also managed to never let any of the other newsies see him without a shirt. He never wanted them to know what the refuge and Snyder had done to him so that he could keep up the charade of being the untouchable leader. Crutchie looked up to him like an older brother; if he saw the damage, how could he continue to protect him when it was proven that he couldn't even protect himself?

Snyder seemed to have enough of Jack's hesitation as he took a few steps forward so they were now face to face.

"You seem to be having trouble following orders today."

Snyder impatiently reached forward and began to undo the buttons on Jack's shirt himself as Jack stood frozen trying to catch up mentally with what was happening physically. Once Snyder had managed to undo over half the buttons, Jack got his wits about him and forcefully took a step back.

"I'm not a child, I don't need you to undress me."

He had no idea where that backtalk came from, but it was worth it to see the semi-startled look on Snyder's face. The victory didn't last very long before Snyder wound his hand back and slapped him. Jack couldn't help but think that the sting was worth it just to see that surprised look on Snyder's face for once, but as soon as the real punishment began, he knew he'd regret it.

"You're really asking for it today, boy. You're in enough trouble as it is and I would advise for your own sake that you try not to dig yourself in further," Snyder growled as he once again closed the distance between them and resumed undoing the buttons before practically ripping the shirt off of him.

He could hear the gasps from both Crutchie and Katherine as everything was now on full display for them to see. His back was riddled with years of scars from his numerous run-ins with Snyder's belt and now they both had front row seats to witness how he got those scars in the first place.

"Oscar, Morris, may I borrow you both to hold him in place?"

The boys wordlessly began to approach him and Jack couldn't help but think of them as a pair of obedient dogs that always came when called. Both brothers took one of Jack's arms in their grasp and helped lie him down on the desk and kept him firmly in place. Not a second later, he could hear the familiar chilling sound of Snyder undoing his belt.

It evidently became clear to Katherine what was about to happen as he heard another gasp sound from her.

"No," She began softly before panic began to give her voice the strength if needed to voice her opposition. "This is--it's barbaric! Father, you can't let him do this!"

The fear Jack had felt at what was about to come instantly turned into confusion at her words. Did he hear her correctly? Katherine's father was--

"Pulitzer is--your father?" Jack questioned, turning his head so that he could make eye contact with the young reporter.

Katherine's expression of shock and anger morphed into guilt as soon as she caught Jack's gaze. This whole time, Katherine's father was none other than Joseph Pulitzer himself. At first, Jack was livid, the thoughts speeding through his brain a mile a minute. She had double crossed them and been working with her father to make sure that they didn't win, that was her plan all along, wasn't it?

As he stared into her eyes, he could see the deep sadness in them and felt the anger start to leave him as attempted to calm down and try to see reason. He had heard her headline being shouted throughout the streets as he made his way to Pulitzer's office that very morning. She had been true to her word and gotten their story published to _The Sun_. If she was in any way loyal to her father, that story would never have seen the light of day. If she was betraying them, she would have gotten the story and ran to her father as soon as she had it and they wouldn't be front page news.

Her father also had her here tied up like some kind of criminal. It was becoming clear that Katherine had to have been going against her father in some kind of act of rebellion. Sure it wasn't the greatest feeling that she was using him and the newsies to do it, but without her, the strike would be going nowhere and as fortune would have it, their intentions benefited one another and were met with a common goal. His face softened in understanding as he regarded her and they silently communicated their thoughts. She could see that Jack was putting the pieces together and her own expression relaxed slightly in relief.

"You both are going to receive a lesson here today. Disobedience in the refuge is not tolerated and you are going to see first hand at how we deal with those who insist on being troublemakers. It might make you think twice about your decisions," Snyder lectured.

Crutchie and Katherine remained silent at Snyder's words, but the overall silence didn't last for long as the loud crack of the belt hitting Jack's back resounded throughout the room.

Jack couldn't help but let out an involuntary hiss of pain as soon as the leather made contact. He had been on the receiving end of this punishment more times than he could count, but the pain never failed to be intense. It didn't help matters much that Snyder had been waiting years for this moment and Jack knew that he was going to enjoy every last moment of it.

He grit his teeth and vowed that he was going to do his best to take the remainder of his whipping in silence. He wanted nothing more than to deny Pulitzer and most importantly, Snyder, the satisfaction of hearing his pain. He turned his face away from his friends as he knew he couldn't keep his resolve if he kept looking at them.

"Just like old times, isn't it, boy?" Snyder chuckled as he brought the belt down once again leaving a large red welt in its place.

Jack didn't respond even when Snyder brought the belt down harder as a consequence for his silence. He couldn't talk even if he wanted to, he had to continue to fight to keep his breathing as even as possible. It was incredibly easy to hyperventilate during this punishment as Jack was all too familiar with in the years past. Time had taught him to control his breathing in order to avoid that and keep him from entering a state of panic.

Katherine and Crutchie continuously pleaded for this to stop, but their words were falling on deaf ears as the whipping continued. Jack so far had taken it all in relative silence, but the pressure of his teeth biting on his lip was becoming too much and he feared that if it went on for much longer, he wouldn't be able to continue.

He could feel a couple of the welts had begun to bleed as he felt the liquid run lightly down his back in places, but that wasn't stopping Snyder from bringing the belt down a couple more times for good measure. One nasty lash in particular finally caused a whimper to escape from Jack and he felt his heart sink. So much for silence.

"Stop it! Father stop this, please! I'm begging you!"

"I think that's enough," Pulitzer acquiesced, just as Snyder once again raised the belt.

Jack felt relief flood through him. It was over--at least for now. He had let them see a bit of his pain, but it was nothing compared to what it could have been if it had gone on much longer.

"Now I ask you again, Katherine; will you distance yourself from the strike and spare this poor boy further punishment? I have no problem allowing Mr. Snyder to continue."

Jack turned his head over to look at her and silently begged her with his eyes to not back down. He knew now that she was in no real danger of going to the refuge if she was in fact Pulitzer's daughter. The man might be cruel and they may have had their disagreements, but he was certain that he had never had any intention of sending her away with Snyder. This had all been a scare tactic to get her to back away from the strike and it was working.

"If it'll make you stop," She agreed, softly.

Jack closed his eyes and let his head rest on the desk. He was in so much pain physically, but now his heart was hurting equally. She had been such a crucial part of the strike and he only hoped Davey could somehow continue on without not only himself, but without Katherine as well.

"And you?" Pulitzer now addressed Crutchie.

With this, Jack's eyes snapped open. Whilst Katherine wasn't in any real danger, Crutchie wasn't granted the same luxury. Pulitzer had the power to see that Crutchie was right alongside him at the refuge and Jack couldn't allow it to happen.

"Crutchie, it's ok. Just do it," Jack told him, not being able to disguise the pain in his voice as he looked over at the younger newsie.

Crutchie looked torn as he looked at the state of him and at the two men who had caused it. Jack did his best to try to silently communicate with his brother that backing down was for the best and to let those who hadn't been caught continue on without them.

"No."

"Crutch, don't be stupid! Just back down!" Jack ordered with as much strength as he could muster.

Crutchie looked at him with firm determination set in his eyes. "No, I ain't backin' down. We are in this together whether you like it or not, Jack and I won't let ya go it alone."

Jack opened his mouth to once again argue, but was cut off before he could even utter a word.

"If that is your wish, then that can be arranged. Looks like you're getting two for one, Mr. Snyder."

Snyder's expression resembled that of a child that had just been told that Christmas had come early and Jack felt nauseous just looking at him. If Crutchie wasn't backing down, neither would he.

"No. You already got what you wanted. I'm going back with you," Jack argued, struggling to get up from the desk, but was unsuccessful as the Delancey's continued to hold him firmly in place. "Crutchie _will_ back down, just let him go."

"Sorry to disappoint, Mr. Kelly but it seems clear that the boy has no intentions of keeping to that word and it would be in my best interest to see that he is locked away along with you to make certain that he will be removed from it," Pulitzer stated firmly.

_Crutch, why couldn't you just listen for once?_ Jack thought bitterly in his head as he looked at Crutchie who had not a bit of fear in his eyes as he bravely looked upon Snyder. That wouldn't last long and Jack knew it. Snyder would see to it that the fear he had instilled in Jack would also be given to Crutchie and now he not only had to worry about protecting himself, but now he had to make sure his brother wouldn't become the broken mess that he himself was.

"Oscar, you and your brother can release him so that he can redress and we can make our leave."

Jack felt the pressure remove from his arms and he painfully pushed himself up from the desk. The burning in his back was only made worse as he gingerly placed his shirt back over his shoulders. As he redid the buttons, he felt hot breath against the side of his face as Snyder moved in to whisper into his ear.

"You and I both know you aren't getting off that easy. That little display was just a warmup to what you got coming to you, do you understand me?"

Jack felt a chill run through him as he silently nodded his head and found the buttons becoming harder to fasten as his hands had begun to shake at the threat. Snyder had waited too many years to gain control of Jack again and it wasn't surprising that this punishment wasn't going to be nearly enough to satisfy him.

He had to at least be thankful for small mercies as Snyder cuffed his hands in front of him this time as to not cause the welts on his back further agitation. He knew that the act of kindness was just for show. If this were done at the refuge, his hands would have been cuffed behind his back again with no hesitation.

"I thank you for your hospitality, Mr. Pulitzer. Now that I have the instigator of this rebellion against you in my possession, I do hope that it will put an end to all of it," Snyder announced as he picked up his briefcase from the desk, signalling their imminent departure.

"I thank you very much for your assistance, Mr. Snyder and wish you the very best," Pulitzer responded with a nod.  
"May I borrow you gentlemen one last time to help me get these two out to the wagon? I'll take Jack, but I believe the two of you will needed for the other one," Snyder told the two brothers as he gestured to Crutchie.

"Please... _sir_. Let him go," Jack pleaded with Snyder. He had to at least try one more time to save Crutchie from this fate even if he knew deep down that it was inevitable. "I'll behave and I won't try to run away again. Just let him go, please?"

Snyder grinned in response to the pleading. Jack never begged for anything and it was clear that the spider was enjoying every last minute of it.

"Oh you won't be running away again, boy. I'll be making damn sure of that," Snyder chuckled. "As to your little friend, I'm sure he will be a great motivator to keep you very well behaved."

"I don't need a motivator, you'll get what you want without him. He's a cripple and won't do well in the refuge and you know it.... _sir_." Jack was certain that if he hadn't added the sir, he would be receiving yet another slap to the face, instead he felt the spider's long fingers wrap around his upper arm in a bruising grip.

"Well then it'll be a great thing that you'll be there to help him adjust, won't it? If I were you boy, I'd spend a little less time worrying about others and a little more time worrying about yourself. Your little friend only has a two month sentence to serve, whereas you won't be seeing the light of day for a very long time."

Jack could hear the double meaning in his words as memories of the closet entered his thoughts. Just the very thought of it had always terrified him and Snyder knew it. He could see the cruel laughter in the mans eyes as Jack had figured out what he had meant. This time in the refuge was going to be the toughest time yet and he only hoped that he could get himself and Crutchie through whatever was to come without losing himself along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I am certainly not the nicest person am I? The angst has only begun my friends and I'm afraid that there is much, much more to come. 
> 
> Hopefully y'all enjoyed the chapter and continue to leave me your thoughts, comments and so on. So many questions remain...will Katherine actually stay away from the strike? What is this closet that's got Jack so freaked out? How will Crutchie and Jack survive the refuge? What happened to Jack's parents that allowed Snyder to get custody of him and why? Soooo many questions and we got such a journey ahead to find out all the answers! 
> 
> Thanks again everyone for your continued support Chapter 5 and I will be seeing you soon! 
> 
> \- Jamie


	5. Chapter 5

Snyder was nothing if not jovial as he dragged Jack alongside him out of _The World_ building. The fingers wrapped around his upper arm were sure to leave bruises as he was pulled at harshly to keep up with the pace. There was no need for such a painful grip as Jack was chained up and had no chance of running anyhow, but that wasn't going to stop the spider from milking Jack's capture for all it was worth.

He glanced warily over his shoulder to check on Crutchie who was being carried out behind him. The Delancey's were dragging him along without any regard to his disability even though Morris held his crutch in his other hand and could have easily just let Crutchie have it and make this a lot easier for him. Jack had to bite his tongue at all the expletives he so wished to throw their way. Talking back now wasn't going to do him or Crutchie any good and if he wanted to get them both through this in one piece, he was going to have to learn how to pick and choose his battles.

His heart began to sink as they drew closer to the awaiting prison carriage. He had been thrown into this same carriage countless times before, but unlike those prior instances, he was less hopeful of escaping. Every time he had been brought to the refuge he was constantly strategizing an escape plan, but this time was different. He now had someone to worry about other than himself and he had a feeling that Snyder would attempt to use that to his full advantage.

As soon as they reached the door to the wagon, Snyder smiled gleefully as he undid the lock.

"Your chariot awaits, Kelly. In you go."

The doors were opened and Jack tried to take a step up to get himself in, but the chains around his ankles wouldn't allow it. Snyder must have known this was going to be an issue as he heard the dark chuckle behind him. Of course he wouldn't even be allowed the dignity of getting into the prison wagon on his own.

"I can't, the chains-" Jack pointed out the obvious with aggravation in his tone.

"Well, those chains are certainly not going to be removed so I suppose we'll just have to give you a lift."

Snyder gestured to Oscar who released his hold on Crutchie, leaving Morris to hold the young newsie on his own. Oscar grabbed one of Jack's arms while Snyder grabbed the other and together they lifted him up, but instead of letting him get up the rest of the way himself, they pushed him in roughly causing him to lose his balance. Luckily he managed to break his fall with his hands before he landed face first.

He picked himself up and shuffled into a sitting position as he watched them do the same to Crutchie who of course was also going to struggle to get in on his own. He couldn't help but wince as Crutchie also had to catch his fall the same way Jack had. To add insult to injury, Morris tossed the crutch into the wagon without a care and managed to aim it so that it landed straight onto Crutchie's back. The men outside laughed cruelly as the doors were slammed shut and the lock clicked into place.

As soon as the laughter grew more distant, Jack crawled over to examine his friend.

"Crutch, you OK?" Jack asked, as he removed the crutch from his back and helped the younger boy into a sitting position against the wall.

Crutchie waved him off with a smile.

"I'm fine, Jack. Oscar and Morris have been roughing me up a little the past couple days, but I'm still not as bad off as you are," He responded, his eyes filled with concern. "Are _you_ ok? That whippin' you took-"

Jack reflected the waving motion Crutchie had just given him and smiled in return.

"I'll survive. Ain't nothin' I haven't dealt with before, and I've dealt with far worse."

Jack didn't have the heart or the strength to mention to Crutchie that it wasn't anywhere near over. Sure, Snyder whipped him pretty good, but when Snyder had called it a warm up, he wasn't lying. The Spider had made it quite clear that he wasn't anywhere close to finished with him and Jack knew better than to think he would ever get off that easy.

"I saw the scars, Jack," Crutchie spoke softly, fidgeting with his hands and not quite looking Jack in the eye. "How come you never told no one about them?"

Jack shifted uncomfortably and shuffled so that he could sit next to Crutchie. For a moment he forgot about the welts as he leaned against the wall. He hissed as soon as his back made contact and immediately sat up straight. He smiled at Crutchie as the boy had glanced over at him to find the cause of Jack's pain.

"Forgot about it," He laughed as he attempted to gesture at his back which was made difficult by the handcuffs.

Crutchie kept his gaze on Jack indicating that he wasn't going to let the question go.

Jack sighed and rubbed his eyes. "It ain't never somethin' I wanted to burden any of you with. The scars are from the past and talkin' about it would just keep making it real when all's I wanted to do was forget. So much for that, huh? Couldn't keep that burden from you anymore than I could keep you away from all of this."

"You ain't a burden, Jack and neither is all of this," Crutchie insisted, gesturing around them.  
"We're a family, ain't we? Your burden is my burden."

"So you've proven," Jack laughed sadly. "Honestly Crutch, why'd you have to go and do that, huh? You could have been free and now you're on your way to the refuge. Why'd you have to go and be so stubborn?"

"Could say the same to you, Kelly."

"Whaddya mean?"

Crutchie sighed with a smile and shook his head.

"You call me stubborn? You walked in there and took that deal even when Kath and I begged you not to. It ain't just what happened here today, neither. You're always protectin' everyone by keepin' us all fed and with shirts on our backs. It's about time that someone was there for you, don'tcha think? Let someone else be the great protector for a change?"

Jack was silent a minute. He looked Crutchie up and down taking note of each and every single cut and bruise that covered his friend before his voice came out softer than it had before.

"Some great protector I am. Look at what they did to you. If I was all you say I am, you wouldn't be here in the first place. I woulda just handed myself over to Snyder at newsies square and saved you from all of this in the first place."

"No one blames you for runnin', least of all me. I know how scared you are of Snyder and the refuge," Crutchie assured. He paused for a minute before he continued on. "There's somethin' else."

"What might that be?"

"When they were comin' up with their trap for you, Snyder told Pulitzer that he was your foster father...it ain't true is it?"

Jack was at a loss for words. Snyder generally never made that fact known to anyone. He always preferred to treat Jack as if he was a prisoner like the rest of the boys who came through the refuge. He wasn't given any special treatment for being the foster son of the warden, in fact, he was more so his favorite victim.

_"How many times have I told you, boy? This warning will be your last, now you stop that crying or so help me, I will give you something to cry about."_

_The harsh words that were hissed into his ear silenced the sniffling, but the tears still wouldn't stop. The young boy looked up at his new father with fear in his bright green eyes._

_They had just come from the court house where he had been waiting with his social worker who on the carriage ride over from the orphanage had told him that his new guardian would be coming to finish with the adoption paperwork and would soon be taking him to his new home. He didn't know who was coming to pick him up, but he hoped more than anything that it was Miss Medda._

_Miss Medda had been like another mother to him and if he couldn't have his own, she was all that he wanted. She had visited him every week for the last six months that he had been in the orphanage and always told him that she was fighting very hard to make sure that he could come home with her soon._

_His heart sank when it wasn't Medda who walked through the doors, but instead it was the scary man who was walking up to them now._

_"Good morning, Ms. Flint," The man began, tipping his hat before his dark eyes landed on the seven year old who hid behind the woman just like he had done with his own mother every time he had seen this man throughout his young life. "Hello Jack."_

_Mr. Snyder was tall and big and Jack had never liked him. Every time the man had come over to visit with his parents, he hid behind his mother or father because he never liked the way the man would look at him. He always looked at him with that same cruel look and always looked as if he had some sort of secret hidden behind every smile. That's when Jack had begun to call him 'The Scary Man' much to his mother's dismay._

_'Jack, remember your manners,' his mother would always lightly scold him, making sure that Jack would at least come out to shake the man's hand before he would return to hiding. Jack would always try for his mother, because this man ran the theatre that his mother and Miss Medda worked for and he never wanted to get his mama in trouble because he couldn't remember his manners._

_'It's all right, Moira my dear. He will grow out of his shyness I'm sure. We'll be fast friends one day, I assure you.'_

_Moira had always smiled at the reassuring words of her boss never knowing that the mans intentions were far from the kind promises he made to the young mother._

_Now here he was in the court house looking down at the boy with just as much disdain as he always had and that twisted smile was plastered on his face telling Jack that there was a secret that he didn't know and probably never wished to find out._

_"Mr. Snyder, lovely to see you," Ms. Flint, greeted him with a warm handshake as she gently pulled Jack out from behind her. "It's to my understanding you already know Jack?"_

_Mr. Snyder's smile grew as he now got a full view of Jack._

_"I most certainly do. Jack's mother was a dancer at my theatre company before she and her dear husband were killed," Snyder began with a sadness that sounded less than sincere to Jack's young ears. He may be young, but he sure wasn't stupid._

_"Moira Kelly was such a talent to be lost at such a young age but she will always be remembered fondly."_

_"I was so sorry to hear about the theatre closing. My husband and I never missed a show."_

_Mr. Snyder's smile faded and a grim expression took its place at her words. "Yes, it was certainly a great loss to me to not only lose my best dancer but to also see the loss of the theatre in such a short time."_

_"If you don't mind me asking, what happened? I heard rumors of some sort of investigation but I was never quite sure for what purpose."_

_"I find that I can't blame anyone other than one of my dancers who after experiencing such grief over the loss of her friend, tragically lost her mind. She accused me of such atrocities that I will not utter in front of young Jack here, but believe me when I say, the accusations were appalling. It caused an investigation into my affairs which of course revealed my innocence but my business suffered greatly and as a result, I was forced to change my line of work."_

_"That is terrible news, Mr. Snyder, I'm sorry to hear it."_

_"It's no matter," He replied, with a wave of his hand. "I am now the warden over at the new home for juveniles in Manhattan and I've been settling in well so far."_

_"I heard about that. The Refuge I believe it's called?"_

_"That's the one. Whilst I do miss the theatre, I am quite content with where I am now and of course am pleased for the very reason I am here today."_

_That's when Jack's hope had been crushed when it was revealed that Mr. Snyder had won custody of him and was here to take him away to his new home. Now here they were in the present, sitting in the carriage as Mr. Snyder threatened him to stop his crying or he would be punished. Jack knew he always had a reason to fear the scary man as much as he wished he had been wrong._

_The carriage at last slowed to a stop in front of a large brick building that wasn't disguised to look any better than what it actually was: a prison. For many years to come it wouldn't be just a prison for Jack, but his own personal hell. Snyder placed a tight grip on his arm as he pulled him out of the carriage behind him. Jack stumbled a bit as they got to the ground, but managed to regain his footing as Snyder pulled him along without a care._

_As soon as they went through the door, Jack immediately felt goosebumps rise on his arms. The temperature must have dropped several degrees as they made their way down the dark and damp hallway. He tried to contain his shivering as he looked around at all the doors they passed which had small windows on them that were a little too high up for him to see into. He was certain that one of the doors they passed, he could hear what sounded like a child crying._

_They came around a corner and he was pushed through the door at the end of the separate hallway which lead into an office that didn't in any way resemble the rest of the building. The office was large and well lit from the large window on the back wall and was beautifully decorated with several expensive looking statues and accessories along with a giant grandfather clock and a large oak wardrobe. There was an old fashioned desk placed in the center of the room with a large plush chair behind it; whereas the two simple wooden chairs that were placed in front of it looked the complete opposite._

_There were two doors in the office, one located to the left of the wardrobe that was closed, whilst the one on the right was ajar and Jack could see that it was fashioned into what looked like a bedroom. It occurred to him then that this was where Mr. Snyder must live and if he did, now Jack would, too. He felt a tear fall from the corner of his eye as he remembered the coldness of the hallway and that crying he thought he heard and couldn't contain the fear that he felt just by being in this horrible place._

_"Sit."_

_Mr. Snyder's voice was sharp as he instructed Jack to sit in one of the chairs in front of the desk as he slammed the office door shut behind them and took a seat in the comfortable chair on the other side. Jack sat down slowly and began to fidget with his hands in his lap, not wanting to look at the scary man for longer than he had to._

_"As I'm sure you must be aware, this is your home now and I am your guardian. The terms of that I'll make simple so that even you can understand. We are going to start off with some rules," Snyder began. "Rule number one is that you look at me when I'm talking to you."_

_Jack didn't look up or show any sign that he heard the man at all, he just kept his gaze glued to his hands in his lap. He didn't even notice that the man had gotten up before he felt a hand pull his hair harshly, forcing his gaze up from his lap. He felt his heart pound and the tears begin to fill his eyes again as he was now forced to look up into those frighteningly dark eyes._

_"That's better. Still not a single regard for manners in you, but we'll see to it that you get the attitude adjustment you sorely need soon enough," The man spoke harshly as he continued. "Rule number two is that you will address me as 'Sir' and nothing else. Rule number three is that you be a good boy and will always do as you're told otherwise you will be punished severely. Are we understood so far?"_

_Jack tried to nod but realized that he couldn't as the grip on his hair was still present, so he would be forced to finally speak to his new guardian._

_"Y-yes, sir," The boy spoke softly in response._

_"Good. No questions so far I trust?" Snyder inquired as he released Jack's hair and made his way back to his seat._

_"Why am I here?"_

_Snyder looked a bit taken aback by the question before he narrowed his eyes at the boy seated in front of him. "Because you're mine."_

_Jack suddenly was beginning to feel a strength grow within him as he kept speaking not knowing the trouble he'd soon be in as a result._

_"Why couldn't I go with Miss Medda? She wanted me to go home with her and-and you don't seem to like me very much and I don't understand. Why can't I just go home with Miss Medda? Please...sir, can I go?"_

_If he was afraid of Mr. Snyder before, he was outright terrified of the man now as he slammed his hand down on the desk so harshly that it silenced the young boy entirely. He placed his other hand on the desk beside it and stood up slowly, causing Jack to lean further back in his chair with fright at the sudden reaction._

_"You are MINE," The man began darkly before his voice began to rise as he continued. "I fought for six months in court to get you and I won. You belong to me and there will be no going anywhere for you, boy. This is your home now and that woman will never see you again, do I make myself very clear?"_

_Jack had never been more terrified in his life, but his youthful inquisitiveness continued to press his luck regardless._

_"I-I just don't understand, sir. Why can't Miss Medda see me and I don't belong to no one. People don't belong to other people."_

_Snyder's expression of anger morphed into a cruel smirk at Jack's words._

_"You're going to find out how very wrong you are, boy. You are nothing but property now,_ my _property that I will do with as I see fit."_

_"I'm not property!" Jack cried out as he stood up from the chair with tears falling down his face. He stared at the man for several seconds before he made a run for the door. If he wasn't going to let him go, he'd run away._

_He managed to get through the door and sprint down the hallway past several of the doors before he felt Snyder's rough hands grab him. He struggled for everything he was worth as he was lifted up and tossed unceremoniously over his shoulder._

_"Let me go! I don't wanna be here! Let me go!" He continued to scream as he was forced to watch through his tears as his freedom became further and further away._

_"I think it's time you went to your room to think about what that little stunt is going to cost you," Snyder hissed as they made their way back into the office._

_Jack was placed back down onto his feet but before he could even think about trying to take off again, Snyder grabbed him by the collar and dragged him over to the door on the left._

_"Until you can learn to behave, this is where you'll be spending all of your time until I say otherwise."_

_The door was opened revealing a small simple closet, but instead of clothes or shoes, all that was in there were a pair of shackles that hung from the ceiling. He was pushed in roughly as Snyder grabbed one of his wrists and lifted it up, locking it in one of the shackles before repeating the same with the other. His arms were pulled up enough that he wouldn't be able to sit and would be forced to stand for however long he was to be kept in there. A simple but effective punishment Jack would soon come to realize._

_"This should give you some time to think about your actions today and how we plan to correct them. I'll be back to get you when I think you've had enough time to reflect."_

_Jack looked around and realized how small the closet truly was. Even for being a small seven year old, lying down was out of the question even if his hands weren't shackled as there was really only enough space for a person to stand or sit._

_With that, the closet door was slammed shut, leaving Jack standing in the small space in complete darkness. He heard the sound of a padlock being fixed into place which seemed funny to him since the shackles were enough to keep him from escaping._

_The punishment didn't seem too bad, but over time it would become Jack's worst nightmare. Being trapped alone in the dark with nothing but his thoughts to keep him company for however long Snyder would decide. His legs would grow tired as he wanted nothing more than to lie down and fall asleep. A couple of times he would nod off and his legs would betray him and he was left hanging by his wrists which would snap him awake again. For hours the cycle would repeat until Snyder had decided to finally grant him mercy._

Crutchie sat frozen as he listened to Jack talk. He had no idea that his brother had been through so much and he thought he had known him better than anyone. It turned out there was a lot that no one knew about him. People always said that Jack was a mystery and as it turned out, they were right.

He couldn't help but think back to a drawing he had seen Jack working on several months before. He hadn't realized Crutchie was there, let alone saw what he was working on. It was a drawing of a small room-which he now realized must have been of the closet and at the bottom of the page were the words, _I need space and fresh air._

"Well, I guess that explains why you don't like small spaces," Crutchie admitted as he wiped a tear away.

Jack nodded sadly in response.

"He left me locked in that closet for eight hours that first day. Won't never forget the spankin' I got after I got out for tryin' to run away, neither. Never felt pain like that before in my life," Jack continued on with a bitter laugh. "Definitely didn't try to run away again for a while after that."

Crutchie reached a hand out and squeezed Jack's shoulder to comfort him, earning him a small smile in response before the carriage came to a stop. Jack felt his anxiety rise as the doors to the back of the wagon were unlocked and sunlight once again streamed in.

Jack would have been overjoyed to be released from the darkness of the wagon if circumstances had been different, but this only meant that they were being transferred from one darkness to another and the latter had no ending in sight.

"Welcome home, boy," Snyder chuckled darkly as he grabbed a hold of his arm and dragged him out. A couple of guards had appeared behind the spider to help assist with Crutchie. He could only hope that they would be more gentle with him than the Delancey's were but he wouldn't hold his breath on that. Far off in the distance he could see dark clouds beginning to roll in, warning the arrival of rain and he had to stifle an amused chuckle at the weathers mockery of his situation.

Jack already had enough trouble walking quickly due to the chains restraining him, but he was also resisting slightly as he was dragged through the doors and into the darkness by Snyder. The dark halls hadn't changed a bit, even though he hadn't expected much to change in the short time he had been free; regardless, their echoing footsteps were still sending chills down his spine. He had tried his best to keep a brave face about all of this, but the reality was hitting him hard as they made the journey towards the one place he feared more than anything else: Snyder's office.

As soon as they were in, Snyder ordered them both to sit in the two wooden chairs still placed exactly where they were ten years ago, the only difference was how many young boys had been in these seats since then. So many had sat in terror as they were logged in and told how long their sentence would be before they were either beaten for their attitude or sent straight to one of the bunk room cells.

Snyder took a seat on the opposite side of the desk and Jack could feel the weight of the memory of that first day and apparently Snyder could, too.

"Seems like just yesterday I had seven year old Jack in that very chair," He began as he gestured at Jack. "The funny thing is while I now see a seventeen year old sitting where a seven year old once did, I don't see much of a change in anything other than appearance."

Jack had to bite back a scoff at the insult. It was a constant struggle to be simultaneously terrified whilst also wishing to tell Snyder every single direction that would lead him straight to Hell. He looked away from the monster behind the desk in an attempt to not get himself in worse trouble and his eyes were immediately drawn to the closed door on the left and he felt himself begin to pale as he stared at the doorway to his very own hell.

Crutchie seemed to notice what had stolen Jack's attention since he felt a comforting hand grab onto his arm trying to pull his focus away from it.

Snyder had been writing both of their names in the log book in the meantime, before he looked up again to address his two prisoners.

"Mr. Morris I believe it is," He announced, looking over at Crutchie. "You have received a sentence of two months confinement here at the House of Refuge starting today. I trust you will be on your best behavior during that time. I can assure you that to do otherwise will lead to very severe consequences. I will have a guard here shortly to escort you to room C."

When Snyder said nothing in regards to Jack, Jack wasn't surprised in the least. Snyder was particularly fond of leaving Jack in the dark both literally and figuratively. The worst Snyder could possibly do was attempt to keep him here for the next year. In a year he would be eighteen and a legal adult, therefore granting him freedom from juvenile jail and Snyder's guardianship over him.

"And what about Jack?" Crutchie asked, when it became evident that Snyder didn't plan to continue after the reading of Crutchie's sentencing.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten about Jack," Snyder chuckled, looking at his young foster son with an evil glint in his eye. "You've managed to escape three times now and even though each and every time I managed to catch you, I must say this last one was something special. The governor's carriage? Even I have to admit that that was clever, even if it made front page news and made me a laughing stock for quite some time.

I've spent a lot of time chasing after you these past months, boy; countless hours and each and every time you managed to escape me. So, obviously I've had a lot of time to think up a good way to punish you for that and I think what I came up with will do just the trick."

Snyder reached into his desk and pulled out a piece of paper before he continued.

"I went to the court and informed them of Jack's criminal history after this last time he had escaped from my custody and the judge and I thought it best that we come up with this little arrangement."

He dropped the paper onto the desk and slid it towards both of the boys so they could read it for themselves.

**By Order of Judge C. Barry:**

**Escaped convict and runaway** **Jack Kelly** **, upon the date of capture will receive a sentence extension at** **The House of Refuge** **and remain in the custody of** **Warden William J. Snyder** **until the** **prisoner reaches the age of 21.**

Beneath that proclamation was a bunch of legal jargon that Jack didn't bother to read as he felt as if he was going to throw up. He didn't think it could get any worse, but leave it to Snyder to discover a new cleverly insidious means of torture. He had the state in his pocket and managed to pull off something Jack didn't even know was possible.

"I think four years will be more than enough punishment to make up for lost time, don't you?" Snyder chuckled, as he placed the paper back into his desk.

"You can't do that," Crutchie challenged as he glared up at the man.

Snyder got up from the desk and began to make his way over towards Crutchie.

"By order of the State of New York, you'll find that not only can I do so, it's already been done. I'd watch your tone with me, boy. Jack here can tell you that I don't take kindly to disobedient young boys who show me attitude."

Jack looked over at Crutchie and nodded.

"Just leave it, Crutch, please," Jack pleaded, trying to get him to understand without additional words. They'd find a way out of this, but back talk was definitely not the wisest course of action.

"Excellent decision," Snyder agreed before Crutchie had the chance to interject. "Mr. Morris here will be going to bunk room C, but we both know that you won't be joining him don't you, Mr. Kelly?"

Jack glanced nervously over at the door and then back at Snyder. He didn't feel good about it, but he was willing to do just about anything to avoid the dark. As much as it pained him, he was going to have to resort to something he avoided doing at all costs: _beg._

"Please, I'll take anything else...extra chores, no dinner. I'll even let you keep me chained up if you want, just please not that," Jack begged, feeling a tear attempting to betray him.

Snyder chuckled as Jack pleaded with him. It was very unlike Jack to beg and he could tell that the spider was enjoying every last second of it.

"You really don't want to go in there that badly?"

Jack felt the tear roll down his cheek as he shook his head in response.

"You present very tempting alternatives, Jack but I'm afraid those punishments just don't do you any good like a good whipping or the closet does."

"Don't break him enough, you mean," Crutchie muttered softly under his breath.

The resounding smack that echoed through the room caused Jack to jump as Snyder slapped Crutchie. He felt sick as the red hand print began to form on his little brother's cheek. He was proud of the kid for standing up to the spider, but not with these results.

"Got anything else to say, boy?"

"No, he don't got nothing else to say," Jack spoke for Crutchie as he looked over at his brother. "Crutch, I'll be fine...just please stop."

Crutchie looked over at Jack and almost looked as if he wanted to start crying himself. He could see the fear in Jack's eyes and he hoped that would be enough to get him to back down for at least a while.

A knock sounded on the door putting the dramatics at rest for at least a moment as Snyder went to answer the door.

"I'm here for the boy as you requested, sir."

"There will be no need, I'll be finished here in a moment and I will escort him myself. That will be all."

Snyder shut the door once more and made his way over to Jack and grabbed his arm to pull him up from the chair. He picked a key out from his pocket to unlock the cuffs from his wrists but made no move to remove the chains from his ankles, causing Jack to look at him in confusion.

"I am rather fond of that suggestion you made about keeping you chained up. I find myself much more at ease that way. Reminds you where you belong, I'm certain and provides an end to your escape attempts. I'm aware that you wished for it as an alternative, but I find it not to be enough on its own; whereas it's addition is simply a bonus for me," Snyder explained as he began to pull Jack towards the closet.

Jack tried to resist as Snyder pulled him but was proving to be unsuccessful as the man managed to get him over to the door with relative ease. The door was opened and Jack could see the familiar set of shackles hanging there waiting for him. Over the years the length of the chains had been adjusted according to Jack's height so that he still had no choice but to stand.

Snyder pushed him into the small space and immediately grabbed for his left wrist. He felt himself begin to shake and his breathing to become more erratic as the shackle was clicked into place. He looked over at Crutchie while Snyder worked to restrain his other wrist and saw the other boy gazing back at him with tears in his eyes as he watched Jack being forced back into the place that terrified him like nothing else could.

Jack couldn't help but feel shame at his inability to hide his terror from this. He never wanted Crutchie or anyone for that matter to see him breaking down like this. He was supposed to be this great untouchable leader, but here he was panicking over being locked in what appeared to most others as an ordinary closet, but to him, it was a cell that he could never escape from. The small space closed in around him and little by little it broke him and Snyder knew it.

"I figure some time alone with your thoughts might do you a bit of good. I have other business to attend to, but I'll be back later so that we may finish your whipping," Snyder explained, breaking into a grin as he saw Jack's eyes widen slightly at his words. "You knew you weren't getting off that easy, boy and I always find that you're a bit more...shall we say, _vocal_ during a whipping after you've spent some time in your closet."

Jack shook his head as a tear fell from his eye. Snyder was truly going to break him this time, he was sure of it. With a final smile, Snyder slammed the door leaving him alone in the dark. The sound of the padlock clicking into place finally caused a sob to escape from him as he felt all of his guards breaking down. He hadn't allowed himself to truly cry in well over a year and had been proud of that fact, but try as he might, he couldn't stop the sobs or the tears no matter how hard he fought to stifle them. _'Shackled and sobbing his heart out while locked up alone in a dark closet_... _wish everyone could see their great protector now.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, that was a lot lol.
> 
> I'm sure everyone is aware that this story is pretty much Jack-centric, but I did want to provide a couple of Crutchie interludes at times...and so I did because...uh, why not? Lol. Also poor Jack trying to still be the great protector but finding himself so unable to under these circumstances. Finally someone gets to see Jack's other life...even if it ain't pretty.
> 
> So yeah, I'm mean, I'm evil...but if you're still reading this, you're at least semi-down with it. Haha.
> 
> As usual, let me know your comments, thoughts and so on because they provide me much joy and inspiration. Look forward to those and of course working on chapter 6 and we'll see if we can't check in on some strike matters or something. See ya soon!
> 
> \- Jamie


	6. Chapter 6

"I know that you probably think me a tyrant and likely believe that what has just transpired is unfair. You must forgive me for the archaic expression, dearest, but this truly was done for your own good."

Katherine didn't acknowledge her father's words as she continued to stare at the now empty office where just moments before, Snyder and the Delanceys had dragged Jack and Crutchie away leaving a now uncomfortable silence between the remaining occupants.

As soon as the boys had been taken, her father hadn't hesitated to begin to untie the ropes that bound her with care. As soon as her hands were freed; however, she slapped his hands away and stood up from the chair so abruptly, she sent it crashing to the floor. The glare she had trained on her father would turn any ordinary man to stone if it were possible, but Joseph Pulitzer was no ordinary man. He quirked an eyebrow in response to her expression and waved it off as if it were nothing, as was customary any time he found Katherine to be in what he called her ' _fiery moods_ '.

It was no mystery that her father believed that the world truly revolved around himself and it was no coincidence that the name of his business reflected that belief. If anyone dared to defy that, they would be put in their place. Katherine had always given it her best effort to give her father the benefit of the doubt, but she had just witnessed a demonstration of those consequences first hand.

One brave and admittedly handsome boy had finally dared to do what fully grown men were too afraid to attempt by finally taking a stand against one of the highest authorities in New York and calling him out on his unfair business practices. It had gotten the boy in question beaten and locked away for it, but that still made him more decent than half the men Katherine had ever encountered.

Despite the fact that he didn't make a good first impression during his little flirtation on the street, the second impression; whilst not what others may consider great had at least been a decided improvement from the first. She couldn't shake the memory of him climbing up into the box at the theatre and resuming his attempts at flirty conversation with her as she continuously evaded them. She was well accustomed to being flirted with and generally was always armed with a clever retort to shoot back, but with the strike leader, she found her resolve weakening the more time she spent with him.

Tucked away inside of her notebook was the drawing he had sketched of her that same evening and ever since, she had carried it by her side. It remained astonishing to her that in mere moments while being equipped with just a pencil and a leftover newspaper at his disposal, Jack had managed to capture a side of Katherine that even she didn't know she possessed.

In Jack's vision, she was relaxed. Her eyes were soft and practically dancing with light, a soft distracted smile had adorned her face as she attempted to focus on the show taking place down below them, and finally and most importantly, she looked free. As soon as she had held that drawing in her hand for the very first time, she couldn't help but think of the gaudy and overpriced portrait of herself that hung like a trophy above the fireplace in the Pulitzer home.

In that depiction, her expression was flat, her eyes were dull, and her posture was straight and pristine. In the eyes of many, it was a perfect work of art, but to her it was the image of a lifeless porcelain doll. She would never forget the several uncomfortable hours she was positioned and propped up on a stool, staring straight into nothingness. Her hands were clasped tightly in her lap as the artist captured her image down to every last detail. Every so often an assistant would come over and brush a stray hair from her face or adjust the position she had slouched into from the exhaustion of maintaining immaculate posture.

The artist had captured expectation in the painting, whereas Jack had captured life. As time wore on, whenever she was around Jack, she found that she never felt like she had to be "on" for lack of a better expression. It was only when she was in his company that she was reminded that she was still a seventeen year old girl and was given permission to conduct herself as such. He made her smile and god help her, _laugh_. Jack saw her in a way that others didn't and for that, she couldn't help but to be grateful to him.

Sure he was cocky little sh-- well--troublemaker, but despite that, he was honest, brave, and most importantly, loyal. When presented with the loss of his freedom at the expense of his friends, he didn't hesitate. He willingly gave himself up to a life of beatings and cruelty just so others could be spared the same torment. If the encounter with Snyder taught her anything, it was that Jack had a dark past, but despite that, he somehow managed to possess an astonishing amount of strength whilst simultaneously remaining light and carefree.

Jack Kelly was truly an anomaly to her, but an anomaly with a story and she was surprised to find that she wanted to know every word; however, before she could focus her attentions on what made the strike leader tick, she couldn't do so without first having access to him. The strike couldn't be won without the leader stationed on the front lines, so the next order of business was to find a way to free Jack from that prison and to help him finish what he started.

"I thank you for your cooperation, darling. You're free to go."

The words of dismissal pulled her from her thoughts as she noted that her father had once again settled himself back behind his desk and had returned to a stack of paperwork appearing as if that sickening display hadn't happened at all. He had tied up and threatened his own daughter, allowed Jack to be beaten across that very desk, and now had the audacity to go about business as usual? She couldn't help but feel a wave of nausea rise in her stomach as she studied her father and his lack of empathy for anyone other than himself; however, it occurred to her that his narcissism could one day potentially lead to his undoing.

He seemed to believe himself so influential that he appeared confident in the notion that she was giving up. After years of being the obedient trophy daughter of the most powerful man in New York City, she gave him no reason to doubt her word. Apart from her persistence in pursing a career, she had put up with the stifling role her father had wanted her to play, but now the game was up. A new game had been initiated and if her father could play dirty, so could she.

Without a word in response, she abruptly turned her back on her father and strode from the office. She marched past the front desk without sparing a glance at a single member of her fathers staff as she made a straight shot for the door.

"Take care, Miss Katherine. I'm afraid it's begun to rain."

She felt a pang of guilt as she flat out ignored Hannah, her father's secretary who was failing at concealing her bewildered expression at the days proceedings, but was attempting to follow her bosses' lead by conducting business as usual.

Katherine had just reached the front door and cracked it open slightly to discover that sure enough, rain was descending from the sky without mercy. The treacherous clouds seemed to be mocking Katherine by stealing the sun away in an exact reflection of what she had just had stolen from her.

"Shall I call a carriage for you, Miss Katherine?"

Katherine stared up at the rain with determination and shook her head.

"I'll walk."

"B-but miss, it's pouring out," Hannah sputtered. "Your father would insist that I--"

"I think he's gotten his way enough for today, thank you," Katherine responded sharply and without further hesitation, stepped out into the unkind weather slamming the door shut behind her with emphasis.

The rain was cruel and unforgiving as Katherine's boots collided with puddle after puddle, causing water and mud to soil the bottom of her dress, but she didn't allow it to deter her hurried pace. She was sure that the newsies would have taken shelter from the rain and returned to the lodging house and if so, that's where she would go.

As she walked, she attempted to quell her persistent sense of nausea that had yet to dissipate. This day had shown such promise and now she was on her way to crush the spirits of a group of hopeful boys who at this moment were more than likely celebrating their status elevation to instant _celebrity_. She could feel her pace decrease slightly as she ran through a myriad of potential ways to deliver this crushing news, but for someone who fancied themselves a reporter, she found that she was at a loss for words.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she was startled to find that when she gazed up to examine her surroundings, she was already standing in front of a set of double doors with a sign fixed above them reading: _Newsboys Lodging House_. She felt an unsettling mixture of anxiety and relief as she stared up at the windows wishing the walk had taken longer for her to gather her bearings, but the sooner she was out of the rain, the better she might be able to think.

Without further delay, she turned the handle of the door and was instantly met with the voices of dozens of newsboys chattering in excitement. She silently made her way past the wooden stairway leading to the bunk room and into the common area to find the source of the noise. A fire was lit in the small fireplace of the cramped living space and discovered the room was filled to near max capacity. A few of the rooms occupants were stationed on a dilapidated old couch and sat huddled in front of the flames whilst others were strewn across the floor playing what appeared to be a riveting game of marbles. Regardless of their position, they all appeared to be taking turns passing along a single copy of _The Sun_.

She felt her heart clench at the fact that she wasn't there to celebrate their victory with them or even her own for that matter. She had planned to pick up a copy that morning and bring it to the boys herself until her father had summoned her to his office to destroy that short-lived idea.

The boys had been so distracted with excitement that no one had yet taken notice of Katherine's presence in the doorway. As the seconds ticked away, she could feel any amount of adrenaline and determination she had summoned on the journey from The World slipping away as she gazed around at the smiles and excitement.

"Kath? Hey fellas look, it's Katherine!"

"There she is! Woman of the hour!"

"Kath, have you seen it? You must have! You did it!"

As soon as her arrival had been discovered, the voices continued singing her praises as she set her gaze down to the water that had been steadily dripping from her body to the floor. Before anyone had a chance to address her worrying demeanor, footsteps sounded behind her announcing anothers arrival into the cramped space and not too soon after did she hear a sigh of relief.

"Katherine, where've you been? We've been looking all over for you."

The question finally managed to get Katherine to look up from the floor to see an equally rain soaked David, his expression fixed with concern as he took in her disheveled and unkempt appearance. It occurred to her then that she was shaking, whether it was due to the rain or her nerves, she wasn't sure.

"Are you all right?"

She tightened her arms around herself as tears began to prick at her eyes and could only bring herself to shake her head. The conversations of excitement had diminished and fallen into a tense silence as the boys all began to crowd around in immediate concern, the newspaper and game of marbles subsequently abandoned.

"What's wrong?" David pressed as Katherine continued to battle an onslaught of tears. When David didn't receive an answer he turned to address the crowd behind him. "Please tell me that someone managed to find Jack?"

"We looked everywhere, Davey. Ain't no one seen him since last night," Albert explained with a defeated shrug.

Upon hearing the mention of Jack, Katherine couldn't contain it anymore. A sob finally sounded from her as she drew a hand to her mouth in an attempt to keep any more from betraying her.

"Here, let's get you closer to the fire," David spoke softly as he took a hold of her shoulders lightly and tenderly as if she were a wounded animal and helped guide her towards the warmth. The heat helped calm the shaking slightly, but the nerves were a matter left unsettled.

"I hate to ask, but you haven't by any chance seen Jack have you? I just got back from the theatre, but the stage manager said he hasn't been there since this morning and he wouldn't let me see Medda...guess she has a show to get ready for."

Katherine turned away from the fire along with David's inquiry and began to pace in nervousness as she attempted to get a handle on herself. She just needed to tell them what happened but it was proving more difficult than she would have liked.

"Hey, Kath, you should stay by the fire, you're drenched," David insisted.

" _Drenched_ , fancy word ya got there, professor, but give the poor girl some air, would ya?" Race interjected, who now had a better vantage point than David to observe the struggle in Katherine's expression.

She gazed up at Race with appreciation in her eyes before she finally managed to stop pacing after a few moments. She couldn't continue withholding the information. It was clear that the boys were concerned over the absence of their leader and they needed to know the truth of what happened to him no matter how much it hurt Katherine personally to tell it.

"I'm sorry for the dramatics, it's just been a trying day," Katherine explained to the captive audience that surrounded her. "However, before I can tell you what happened, there's something I've been needing to tell you all about me. There's never been a right time to say it but I suppose there's no better time than the present."

"Whatever it is, you can tell us, we won't judge," Les stated with a confidence that only a nine year old could possess as he approached Katherine and grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly before placing a delicate kiss onto it.

For the first time in hours, Katherine was able to smile even if it was slight. It was no secret that Les looked up to Jack and was clearly picking up on some of his flirtatious tricks. She wondered how kindly Mrs. Jacobs was taking to the idea of her youngest becoming such a smooth flirt before even reaching the ripe old age of ten. As humorous as it was, the thought of Jack was a sobering one and brought her thoughts back to the discussion at hand.

"Katherine Plumber isn't my real name, it's simply the name I publish under," Katherine admitted as she took a pause to gauge the reactions. Other than a few looks of surprise, she discovered that she remained in the clear to elaborate. "You see, It was essential for me to create my alias if I had any hope of making a name for myself without being suffocated with the burden of my real one. There's no easy way for me to say this and I hope that you'll all allow me a chance to explain, but my real name is Katherine Pulitzer."

Apart from the crackling of the fire, the room remained silent as the weight of the words that Katherine had just uttered were absorbed. The numerous pairs of eyes fixed upon her caused a light blush to begin to settle on her cheeks as she stood in the center of the room in complete discomfort from the attention.

" _Pulitzer_?" David breathed, testing the word out as he began to put the pieces together. "But that would mean--"

"Yes, Joseph Pulitzer is my father."

David's mouth was agape as he attempted to digest the information. His mouth opened and closed a number of times as words failed him and if the situation was of a less serious manner, she would have found his resemblance to a fish out of water absolutely hysterical.

"Let me explain," Katherine pleaded, fully prepared for a number of objections to come her way. When none came, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, he is my father, but everything I have done and said has never been a lie. I am on your side and believe in this fight; I always have. Who I am or what my name might be doesn't change that fact."

"That so? Then tell us, what's in all of this for you, Lady Pulitzer? You ain't got nothin' to gain by helpin' us, so why should we trust you? Methinks someone's been playin' traitor and workin' for her father all along," Finch accused, crossing his arms and regarding her suspiciously.

Katherine felt a surge of anger at his words and took a few steps towards her accuser. "Have I given you a single reason not to trust me so far? I helped your story see the light of day and in return, you gave me a story to help establish my credibility. This has been a mutually beneficial partnership in that respect," Katherine explained, pointing a finger at him for emphasis.

"My father may be the most important man in this city, but that _certainly_ doesn't grant me the same respect. As a woman in this age, I know what it's like for no one to take you seriously; to dismiss you without a second thought. If anything, I have to work twice as hard not only as a woman, but to make a name for myself without my fathers attached to it. So until you're a girl who has a father who places his business and image above everything else, his own child included, you don't get the right to call me a traitor, are we clear?"

An uncomfortable silence rang throughout the room as Finch cast his eyes down to the floor considering her words.

"Fellas, I say we give her the benefit of the doubt for now," David reasoned, stepping beside Katherine to address the crowd. "After all, she did what she promised by getting us in the papes. If she had come to us and told us her name right out, we'd have dismissed her just like every one else and we would have never come this far."

A few murmurs of agreement sounded throughout the room, some still hesitant, but Katherine would take what she could get. She smiled lightly and surprised the assistant strike leader by throwing her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Thank you, David. I'll do whatever I can to prove that your trust in me is not misguided," She promised, holding onto David even tighter. "Jack really wasn't kidding when he told me you were the brains."

"Speakin' of the boss man, just wait until Jack hears about this," Race laughed lightly. "That is news you can't even pay me to deliver."

Katherine let go of David at Race's joke and couldn't disguise the wave of sadness that rushed through her. It must have read clearly on her face as she looked at Race because as soon as he caught sight of her expression, he took the cigar out of his mouth and took a few steps closer.

"There was another part to all of this wasn't there?"

Katherine bit her lip and nodded in response.

"It's about Jack isn't it? You know where he is?"

She nodded again.  
  
"Snyder has him."

Before Katherine had a chance to continue, the room began to descend into chaos as everyone began talking all at once, the voices indistinct as they bled into one another. She had to get control of the situation before things became completely out of hand. As reigning in the attention of dozens of newsboys wasn't exactly a specialty of hers, she cast her eyes towards David with a silent plea in her eyes and David thankfully obliged by attempting to shout over the cacophony of noise.

"Hey! Everyone stop for a second, please! I'm sure there's more that Katherine hasn't told us, so let's hear her out!"

The noise had ceased to a manageable level where a single voice could at the very least be discerned from the masses and Katherine would call that a minor success as she nodded at David in gratitude. He may not have reached the level of respect that Jack possessed, but he was working his way up, she could tell.

"Snyder couldn't have gotten Jack," Race began in disbelief once the noise had dissipated. "He got away from the riot last night and went to Medda's after. Snyder's never managed to find him there...he should have been safe."

"He was," Katherine assured him. "The only reason that Snyder actually managed to capture him was because he and my father set a trap for him."

"What kinda trap?"

Katherine began to tell the boys everything down to the last detail of her father summoning her to the office: sending Jack the letter to Medda's theatre, the presence of Snyder and the Delanceys, Crutchie being held hostage as well as herself in order to bait Jack into giving himself up in exchange for their freedom.

"You weren't in any danger of goin' to the Refuge, though were ya? Say whatever you want about your father, but I doubt he'd allow his own kid to be sent there," Mush had spoken up as he listened to her explanation of the conditions of the trap.

Katherine shook her head. "No, my father wouldn't allow such a scandal to happen. Jack didn't know about my relation until this morning when I addressed my father as such. I'm quite certain that it wasn't in my fathers plans for him to find out, as the stakes were higher if I wasn't a Pulitzer. My father probably never imagined that I would be the one to admit to it owing to the fact that I spend the majority of my time attempting to distance myself from the family name."

"I know Jack like I know me and I know he wouldn't take too kindly to the news of you being the daughter of the very man we're all fightin' against. I know he'd die for Crutchie if he could, but if he knew you were in no danger, why would be agree to hand himself over to Snyder?" Race asked in a tone of genuine curiosity.

"He agreed to give himself up before he knew. I can't exactly explain it, but when he found out, I think he knew I had nothing to do with it. We had this I don't know--connection? I think he knew that I would never betray any of you willingly. My name might be deceiving, but I will assure you once more that I'm not my father. I would never tie up my own child or anyone else for that matter and threaten them just to get my way. I also would never--"

She trailed off unable to bring herself to complete the sentence. The memory of Jack over that desk still haunted her. The pain he had to have been in must have been unfathomable. Snyder was by no means taking it easy on him and as the scars would attest, it was probably the same level of treatment that Jack had been on the receiving end of countless times before. Even despite all of that, Jack had still managed to take the whipping in relative silence. The strength that must have taken was of a caliber that made Katherine feel sorrow and admiration all at once.

"You'd never what?" Specs inquired, not allowing her to leave the sentence unspoken.

"I'd never--I would never allow someone to be beaten in my presence to prove a point."

"What do you mean, Katherine?" David asked uneasily sounding unsure if he wanted an answer to his question.

"My father allowed Snyder to whip Jack with a belt to prove to Crutchie and myself what would happen to us in the Refuge if we disobeyed," Katherine explained as tears began to trail down her cheeks as she relived the memory of it on an endless loop in her head. "He had so many scars..."

She trailed off as she scanned each and every one of the boys faces before her gaze was fixed on the one newsie she wished to address. She wiped at her tears hurriedly as she took a few steps towards the boy in question.

"Finch, if you have any doubt as to whose side I'm on, when I think of what my father allowed Snyder to do to Jack is a memory that will haunt me forever. Seeing him having to endure that--breaks my heart in ways you could never begin to imagine. Even if he wasn't aware of my safety at the time, he willingly gave up his freedom for me and for Crutchie and that's an act of bravery and loyalty that I could never betray."

Finch nodded in understanding as the doubt diminished from his eyes slightly. As she turned her attention off of Finch, Katherine couldn't help but notice the shock and worry etched on each and every one of the other boys faces as they digested the news of what had happened to their fearless leader. It was clear that none of them had been aware of the scars and that fact was more than likely something that Jack prided himself on. She was certain that a part of what made him Jack Kelly was burying the horrors of his past and hiding behind his confident and cocky facade.

"Speakin' of Crutchie, where is he? If Jack went in your place, wasn't the deal that Crutchie would also be released?" Albert asked with a few mutters of agreement behind him.

"The conditions were that Crutchie and myself were to distance ourselves from the strike, and even though I have no intention of doing so, I agreed to remove myself in order to spare Jack further pain. Crutchie wouldn't have it. He wouldn't let Jack go to the Refuge alone and refused to back down."

Race let out a soft and bitter chuckle in response. "That idiot--he _would_ go and do somethin' brave. That kid is so damn loyal to Jack that he would still follow him even if it was straight off the side of the Brooklyn bridge."

"Crutchie won't do well in the Refuge, Race," Mush spoke up with worry.

"You're right, he won't. Jack won't neither," Race agreed as he chewed at his cigar in thought. "We'se seen the results the Refuge has had on him even when he tries to hide it. He's good, I'll give him that, but he ain't _that_ good. Havin' Crutchie in there with him is goin' to be even harder since I'm sure he'll be lookin' out for him and throwin' himself in front of anything that would even think to hurt Crutch. Boy's a damn--what's the word?"

"Martyr?" David provided.

"I was gonna say moron. A loyal moron, but that works, too."

"We need to get them out of there...strike matters aside, if everything you say is true; which I know must be after what I witnessed, getting them out of there immediately still won't be soon enough. Admittedly, I don't know the first thing about the Refuge let alone its ins and outs," Katherine interjected silently hoping that someone in the room possessed some sort of secret intel in regards to the Refuge.

"Place has become a fortress," Race began as he paced, deep in thought. "Ain't no one has managed to bust outta there except for one person and that's Jack himself. I was up on the rooftop with Jack last night and yeah, I can tell ya that Crutchie bein' takin' completely destroyed him, but even playin' the _it's hopeless_ act, I know he was still thinkin' of ways of gettin' him out."

"So you're saying that the best way to get them out of there is to just _hope_ that Jack comes up with a plan?" Katherine asked in bewilderment.

"Might help if we could talk with the guy at least," Race admitted. "He wasn't in a great place last night and I'm sure after today it ain't gettin' any better. It'll only get worse from here, so if we got any hope of gettin' them out, we gotta get to them before Snyder or the Refuge does. As luck would have it, I happen to know a way we can pull this off--it's a bit risky, but with how many times Jack's been there for me, I owe it to him to at least try."

"And I'm going with you," Katherine announced, an expression of staunch determination set on her face daring anyone to disagree with her decision.

"Might get your dress dirty," Race teased as he eyed Katherine's rain soiled dress. He placed his hands up in instant surrender at Katherine's glare and chuckled lightly. "All jokes aside, I'm not kiddin' when I say it's risky. You might not like what you see."

"I've seen my fair share of horrors today, I think I can handle it," Katherine insisted. Deep down she knew Race was probably right, but she felt that she too reflected Race's words of owing it to Jack to try.

"I'm going, too," David announced unsteadily. "I gotta. I feel like Jack would do the same for me if the roles were reversed."

Katherine smiled at Davey's bravery and sighed deeply. She knew she couldn't prepare herself for whatever they were going to see, but she knew she had to try. After what Jack had sacrificed, she was willing to brave the storm and everything that came with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the lack of update! This past month has been absolutely insane. I had to deal with moving to a different state, dealing with dental pain which I just had work done for and so much more and it's just been a wild ride this past month. 
> 
> I'm so happy to finally get to bring chapter 6 to you. Great news is that I'm already well at work on chapter 7 and we should see the arrival of that sooner than later. Chapter 7 will bring us to the Refuge...what will we see there? Who knows? My boyfriend sort of does, the poor fool, lol. Am I the worst or the best girlfriend by putting him through newsies numerous times? Not sure, but he seems to enjoy it and my writing so I'll take what I can get! Haha. But soon you too will know all! 
> 
> Anyhow, I once again thank you all for your patience and look forward to reading your comments, concerns and so on! 
> 
> Until we meet again soon! 
> 
> \- Jamie


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as the sun had cast its final shadows and the rain had settled into a light drizzle, Katherine, David and Race set out to make their trek to the Refuge. Katherine kept her arms wrapped firmly around herself as she focused on keeping in step with the two boys. Her earlier nerves hadn't dissipated in the slightest; if anything, they had elevated to a near unmanageable level. The slight chill from the rain was to blame in part, but the rest relied solely on the task at hand.

She knew that she had to do this for Jack, but she knew she wasn't ready to see what awaited them. All her father had ever told her in regards to the jail was that it was where the petty thieves and street urchins were sent to be a taught a lesson before their crimes would inevitably send them to prison one day. Instilling the idea within her that such hardened young criminals were locked up beyond those unkind doors always incentivized her to rush past the gate as quickly as she could whenever she passed by.

She may not have seen the inside of the refuge _yet_ , but with the knowledge that someone as brave and kind as Jack and someone as innocent and sweet as Crutchie were among the _delinquents_ her father had made the inmates at the refuge out to be made Katherine feel sick to her stomach. If any of the other boys trapped within its walls were in any way similar, the refuge was the most despicable and unjust building in the entire city.

It wasn't long before the trio found themselves standing in front of the large rusted gates of the jail. For the first time in her entire life, Katherine was now gazing upon the dull grey building no longer filled with fear, but with sorrow. She couldn't contain an involuntary shiver as her eyes scanned over the securely barred windows that in every way resembled an actual prison. After what she had witnessed happening to Jack that morning, she shuddered to think of the additional horrors that took place behind those dimly lit windows.

"How are we supposed to get past the gates? They're locked up tight," David inquired as he prodded at the chains for added measure.

"You thought it was going to be that easy? That we was just gonna waltz in through the main gate like we're the governor of New York? Please, Davy, let the professionals show ya how it's done," Race chuckled as he gestured for them to follow.

Katherine and David followed the newsie's lead as he lead them past the gate and around the side of the building where there was now only a large brick wall that was denying them entrance. It was difficult to see that the wall that surrounded the jail was even made from brick as vines had covered the surface and had become increasingly overgrown and unmaintained.

"How are we supposed to get over the wall? I don't think any one of us will be able to climb up and I for one certainly wouldn't trust these vines," Katherine remarked as she tested the stability of the plant. The vine snapped easily in her hand as she glanced at Race as if to ask, ' _what do you propose_?'

"Plan was never to go _over_ the wall," Race responded simply with a shrug of his shoulders. "Stand aside."

Katherine obliged as Race placed his cigar between his teeth and knelt down on to his hands and knees. David and Katherine stood behind him watching with confusion as they observed him counting the bricks down from the top and then from the side.

"Yeah, it's gotta be this one I think....yep, that's the one."

With a slight bit of a pressure, Race had pushed on one of the large bricks, creating a large enough space that they would all be able to squeeze through with little to no trouble.

"How on earth did you know about this?" Katherine questioned in awe as she studied the hole that had been created.

"If you can believe it, Snyder used to allow a couple of the kids to come out and work in the garden. As you can see, that job don't exist no more," Race explained as he gestured at the dried out vines. "Few years back, one of the boys on garden detail over a period of time managed to loosen up this here brick. Took some doin' and definitely wasn't an easy task to not get caught under the guards watchful eyes, but he managed to do it eventually as you can see."

"It's a wonder how he wasn't caught. This couldn't have been simple and would have taken a fair amount of time," David remarked as he examined the wall and how the brick had been chiseled away from the concrete. "If he wasn't caught, then why was the garden work taken away?"

"Because the boy in question managed to eventually use this as a way to escape," Race supplied with a smirk.

It was as if a light bulb went off above David's head as it all began to click.

"Jack."

Race nodded his head in response.

"Yep, Jack spent months planning this escape and when he finally managed to do it, Snyder put two and two together and realized that from all the time Jack spent outside, that he had come up with a way to escape, he just never figured out _how_ he did it. From then on he decided to take no chances and now the prisoners never get to leave the building."

David and Katherine took a minute to digest the information for a moment as Race began to shuffle onto his stomach.

"Shall we?" He called over his shoulder as he pushed through the mud and slid through the hole, disappearing from view.

"After you?" David offered to Katherine as he gestured towards the wall with his hand.

Katherine eyed the mud wearily and sighed with a slight smile.

"Ever the gentleman," She laughed lightly as she mirrored Race's position and pushed herself into the mud and through the clearing.

As soon as she made it under, Race was already on his feet and offering a hand to help her up, which she gratefully took. As soon as she was steady on her feet, she glanced down at her dress and laughed.

"How am I ever supposed to explain this when I get home?" Katherine asked as Race had regarded her laughter with a curious glance.

"Pretty sure makin' mud pies wouldn't be on the approved excuse list?" Race joked.

Katherine scrunched up her nose and shook her head with a laugh.

"Pretty sure tripping over a rock and falling into the mud would be a much more accepted excuse," David called from underneath the wall as he made his way through.

Both Katherine and Race offered a hand to help the assistant strike leader up and onto his feet.

"How does this terrible place manage to look even worse up close?" Katherine inquired rhetorically as she gazed up at the tall building that stood ominously before them.

Just being in close proximity of the jail was causing a chill to run through her. The energy that the structure emitted was unlike anything she had ever felt before. The only words she could use to describe the sensation were: cold, hollow and hopeless.

"Over here," Race called out, pulling Katherine from her thoughts as he lead them over to the side of the building where a ladder laid waiting.

"Good to know they have a fire escape," Katherine scoffed. "Not like they could escape a fire if there was one. Not with all the bars on the windows."

"You can blame Jack for those, too," Race laughed as he began to climb.

Katherine was stunned by the response. She couldn't help but to inquire why Snyder went to such great lengths all due to the actions of one boy: taking away the garden work, spending the city money to have bars placed on the windows, not to mention his obsession with making sure that Jack would remain locked up. These were questions that she was certain had answers, but she would have to get to the bottom of it later.

She sighed and piled her dress up in one hand as she placed a hand on each side of the ladder and ascended behind the two boys who had already made their way up to the landing.

As soon as she made it up to the final rung, David extended his hand down to her like the gentleman he was and helped pull her the remainder of the way up.

"Be thankful you both don't have to climb in a dress," Katherine pouted lightly, straightening out the bottom of her dress. Appearances didn't matter very much at this point, but old habits died hard.

"Well, if we were caught, that would make for a thrilling discovery if we did," Race joked in response as he began to check inside the windows of the various rooms.

"Out of curiosity, Race, how is it you know about all of this?" David asked as they followed behind Race as he investigated. "You haven't been to the refuge before have you?"

Race turned away from the windows at the question and shook his head.

"Nah, I ain't never been. Almost--but, nah. Even though he don't like to talk about it much, Jack was the one who showed me all of this and told me how he did it. I think the only reason he told me was just so's I could sneak up here to see him whenever Snyder did manage to catch him. That makes this the only bit of the refuge I've ever seen and that's just one of the many things I can never repay Jack for."

"What do you mean?" David asked softly as he observed the sadness that had become clear in Race's eyes as well as the heaviness of his last statement.

"It ain't no mystery that Jack is the only reason most of us is still alive," Race began, taking the cigar out of his mouth. "A few years back when Crutchie and I got real sick, Jack had stolen food and clothes to help keep us warm and fed through the winter so's we could get better and thanks to him we did, but it also lead to Snyder catchin' him. He was gone for so long that time and it was probably because chiselin' away at that wall took him so damn long."

Race fidgeted with the cigar in his hands as he took a pause before continuing the story.

"You'd think I had enough guilt over the fact that it was my fault that Jack was caught once, but lucky me, I get the honor of bein' the person who got Jack locked up not only once, but _twice_."

_"Jack, I told ya I had it under control!"_

_Jack wore an uncharacteristically stern expression as he pulled a non-compliant Racetrack out of the club where he had spent the afternoon drinking beer and playing poker with men that were twice his age, size, and skill level._

_"Ya sure did, that guy that was about to bust your head must have just been doin' so in my imagination, is that right?"_

_Jack had successfully managed to get Race down the street and around the corner before he wrenched his arm from Jack's firm grip and glared up at his leader with a defiant and determined gaze._

_"He had no proof that I was cheatin'! He just kept yammerin' on at how I was but I'm tellin' ya there ain't no way he could have known!"_

_Jack sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to calm down. After a few deep breaths, he opened his eyes and dropped both of his hands onto Race's shoulders, sighing heavily._

_"Well, he clearly knew you were cheatin', Racer. Whether or not he had proof is besides the point. What did you plan to do if Specs hadn't told me where you were and I didn't manage to get there in time to stop that guy from tearin' you apart, huh?"_

_Race felt his anger build at Jack's insinuations that he couldn't handle himself without his 'big brother' there to bail him out._

_"I don't always need you to come fight my battles, Kelly. I can take care of myself!"_

_"If this is what takin' care of yourself looks like, I ain't convinced. You shouldn't have been in that club in the first place. You're fourteen and not anywhere near the legal age to be drinkin'. What if someone had decided to call the cops on ya?"_

_"Oh c'mon, Kelly. It was only a little bit and they wouldn't have called--"_

_"They could and would have," Jack cut him off, before Race could get a word in edge wise. "I can't have you go to the refuge, Race. You know that."_

_"Why not just let me go if I'm so much trouble to you, huh? Wouldn't it be so much better to not have to look out for me all the time? It's obvious that's all you think I am to you. A kid brother who needs a baby sitter, so why not just let 'em lock me up? That way you don't have to look after me no more."_

_Jack's whole demeanor changed at that. Race felt a little guilty for even talking about the refuge at all as he knew it was a sore spot with Jack, but he was just so angry and he couldn't seem to stop his mouth before the words came tumbling out._

_"You don't know what you're talkin' about, Racer," Jack growled as he poked Race in the chest for emphasis. "Do you think this is some kind of joke? You think you're some kind of big shot that can handle the refuge? You know what? You wanna go spend some time in jail, be my guest. I'm sure Snyder would love the opportunity to beat that idea right outta you and don't think he won't. The spider don't take kindly to fourteen year old kids who think they got somethin' to prove."_

_Race found himself at a loss for words as Jack bit his lip to keep his anger at bay. The fire he saw in Jack's eyes were unlike anything he had ever seen before. He may have only had a couple of drinks, but he found himself stumbling slightly to keep his footing and his gaze on Jack._

_"Look at you, you're even havin' trouble keepin' balance," Jack remarked with a disappointed shake of his head. "I think it's time we got you home."_

_"Nah, I'm good, thanks. Best that you get home, though," Race responded coldly. "It ain't me that's got a target on my back the size of New Mexico."_

_Jack scoffed and crossed his arms. "I'll let that one slide because I know that alcohol ain't doin' you no favors in this argument. We'll talk about this later once you've had some time to sober up, Race."_

_Once the statement had been made, Jack turned away from Race and began to head back in the direction of the lodging house leaving the young newsie on the street corner alone._

_Race couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt as he watched Jack walk away. Somewhere in his muddled brain he knew Jack was right, but he wouldn't dare admit it. It was no mystery that he looked up to the sixteen year old Manhattan leader, so seeing that disappointed look in his eyes had crushed him. Jack had made him feel like some kind of petulant child who couldn't even tie their shoes without parental supervision and it irked him to no end. All he wanted to do was prove to Jack that he was equally as capable._

_He began to walk off in the opposite direction from Jack with no destination in mind. He figured he needed to walk off some of the alcohol before he went back to the lodging house to face yet another demeaning lecture. The more he thought about it; however, the more he began to reflect on what Jack had been saying. He felt a sourness in his stomach when he began to realize that he was going to owe Jack a huge apology for his poor choice of words, but he wouldn't apologize for anything else he decided and that was that._

_"There he is, officers. That's the kid that came into the club and tried to hustle our money."_

_Race pulled his gaze up from the ground and realized he knew that voice. He turned around and saw the guy he had been hustling earlier pointing directly at him with two police officers standing at his side. He heard Jack's earlier words about the cops being called unhelpfully echoing back at him as he watched the two cops begin to stride towards him and the man from the club walking back to his game with a satisfied, yet vicious grin on his face._

_It took no time for the officers to reach him and that's when he realized that he had been frozen to the spot. He had wasted his chance of escape and that could only mean one thing; they were going to take him off to the refuge._

_"Please, I didn't do nothin'," Race stammered uselessly as the cops regarded him with looks of amusement and disgust._

_"Nice try, kid, but the evidence on you is pretty cut and dry. You've been identified by a witness, not to mention, we can smell the alcohol on you," One of the officers declared as he wrinkled his nose at Race._

_"I-I didn't do nothin, I swear," Race repeated still knowing there was no way out of this. He instantly regretted partaking in the alcohol that the man had kept offering him during the game. His usual swagger and smart talking were no where to be found at a time where he needed them most._

_Both of the men sneered at Race's declaration even though every sign pointed towards guilty. He might have talked a big game with Jack but he knew he wouldn't do well in the refuge. If Jack was scared of the place, there was no denying that he would be downright petrified. He found his eyes beginning to water with tears as his fate was clearly sealed._

_"The law is clear. You were caught hustling money and drinking alcohol underage, so there's no way around it, kid. We're taking you to the refuge where Warden Snyder will come up with the appropriate sentence for you," The second officer stated as he started to reach for the handcuffs that had been hanging from his belt._

_Race backed away a few steps before he felt himself bump into something. He turned around to identify exactly what he had just backed into to find out it wasn't a something, it was a_ someone _._

_"Good afternoon, boys."_

_Race stared up wide eyed as Jack greeted the officers with a calm and cool nonchalance as if they were all about to go enjoy a nice Sunday brunch together._

_The officers narrowed their eyes as they began to pinpoint who the boy was that had just arrived on the scene. It didn't take long for the look of recognition to settle on the first officer's face as he regarded Jack._

_"As I live and breathe, Jack Kelly. Snyder's runaway if I'm not mistaken," The officer breathed out in a chuckle as if he couldn't believe his luck. "We've been looking for you for sometime, boy and alas, here you are."_

_"No offense fellas, but I can't really give ya the credit for findin' me seein' as how I showed up here of my own doin' and found you first," Jack laughed as the officer's face darkened at his snarkiness. "See, I stopped by to see what all the trouble seems to be over here as it appears that you're harassin' some poor kid for no good reason."_

_The officer let out a scoff at the statement as he glared at Jack._

_"Oh we have good reason. This boy here was caught red handed hustling money and drinking underage. He's got a ticket straight to the refuge and I'm sure you'll find it to be no surprise that you'll be joining him as well."_

_Jack put his hands up in a surrendering gesture._

_"Nope. No surprise at all to me, officer. You've just got somethin' wrong, though."_

_"That so?" The officer entertained with a smirk. "And what pray tell might that be?"_

_"He ain't joinin' me. You'll be takin' me and that's it."_

_"Jack, what are you doing?" Race asked in alarm. "You can't--"_

_Jack's glance caused him to trail off immediately. The look in his eyes was clearly telling him to stay out of it but even as frightened as he was, he couldn't allow Jack to go in his place._

_"Jack, I'm the one who--"_

_"The one who was hustlin' money for me, yeah, I know. It also wasn't very smart takin' a sip of my alcohol, now was it? Do you realize how much trouble that could've gotten ya into? It was stupid of me to ask ya to hustle, shoulda just done it myself...but even though I threatened ya to do it, ya still held up your end. Ya got guts kid, but be that as it may, I wouldn't sleep right knowin' I let ya pay for my mistake."_

_Race stared at the older newsie in shock. He couldn't believe how Jack had twisted the story around with such ease that Race nearly forgot that none of it was true._

_"But Jack, I--"_

_"I thank you for what ya done, kid but you best be headin' on home."_

_"We can't just let the kid go, can we?" The second officer inquired, turning to his partner for assistance. "I mean, the kid was breaking the law."_

_The first officer shrugged. He hadn't taken his eyes off of Jack since he had shown up, most likely fearing that if he did, Jack would take off and he would lose his payday for bringing him back to Snyder._

_"Leave him. We've got something better. I get that you're new on the job, but the reward for returning Kelly to Snyder is worth double our days salary. Plus, you heard the boy, he forced this kid to do his dirty work for him, so I say we take what we came for and get going."_

_The second officer nodded in agreement and fumbled around again for the cuffs on his belt before the first officer stopped him._

_"I got this, rookie. It would give me no greater pleasure than to cuff this little convict myself," He stated as he reached for his own cuffs and approached Jack. "Can't wait to see what Snyder has in store for you, boy. Plenty sure he's had a fair amount of time to come up with a proper punishment for you."_

_The officer grabbed one of Jack's wrists and wrenched it behind his back as he spoke, clicking the cuff tightly into place before doing the same to the other. Jack couldn't help but flinch as the cuffs were fastened tightly around his wrists, but that didn't appear to bother him as much as the fact that he couldn't hide the small tremor of fear that shot through him at the mention of Snyder._

_Race saw that tiny glimmer of fear before Jack managed to hide it behind his famous smirk._

_"Oh, I'm sure he's cooked up somethin' real nice for me, I'll bet. Can hardly wait," Jack replied sarcastically as the officer grabbed him by the arm._

_The second officer mirrored him by grabbing Jack's other arm and together they took Jack away leaving Racetrack alone. Tears filled his eyes as he watched Jack be dragged away for something that was entirely his fault. There was no way that he was ever going to be able to repay Jack for this and that was a realization that sobered him up instantly._

"Ain't touched a drop of alcohol since that day," Race explained as he glanced between both David and Katherine's expressions of shock. "I don't know what I would've done if Jack hadn't tricked me into thinkin' he was going back to the lodging house without me. He hung back just to make sure I'd stay out of trouble and as it turns out, I found myself in the most trouble I'd ever been in my whole life. Jack always tells me that there's nothin' to forgive and that he'd do it again to keep me away from the likes of Snyder, but that don't mean I forgive myself. I was young and stupid thinkin' I was invincible and because of my mistake, Jack had to pay for it. So I made it my mission that day to repay Jack in whatever way I could, even if it's somethin' as small as comin' to visit him when he's here."

Race took a pause to chew at his cigar nervously before he continued.

"It ain't no secret that Jack is terrified of the refuge and Snyder more specifically...but I think what scares him most is the idea of anyone he cares about bein' taken in his place. He'll sooner give himself up than allow someone to go for him and I think that's why he took Crutchie bein' arrested so hard. I think the fear got to him and for the first time he found some sense and got away. The guilt got to him so bad that at the first chance of makin' things right, he took it as you can tell from experience," Race explained as he gestured at Katherine who nodded sadly in response. "After Jack bein' taken last time, I can't stand the idea of him bein' in here again, so this time I gotta find a way to get him and Crutchie out. I can't just sit around and hope he finds another way to escape, there's no tellin' if or when he'll find a way."

"And we'll help," Katherine affirmed, taking one of Race's hands gently in her own. "Won't we, Davey?"

David who had been silently digesting everything he was just told nodded in confirmation.

Race smiled back at them in appreciation, before sticking his cigar back into the corner of his mouth with his free hand.

"Let's go see our friends, shall we?"

Katherine smiled lightly and nodded as she released her grip on Race's other hand. Her emotions were running even higher after Race's story and she could hardly fathom that she found Jack even more brave and selfless than ever before. The boy was continuing to astound her so much that she couldn't believe that at one time she was willing to dismiss him as some kind of cheeky boy who spent all his time chasing skirts out on the street.

"I think this is the one," Race announced as he peered into the second to last window on the landing. "This is generally the one I would go to when I came to see Jack, so I figure it's worth a shot, right?"

Race tapped lightly on the window and the trio wasn't left waiting for long before the tapping had gained the attention of a boy on the other side. The window slid up revealing a red haired boy, his face decorated with freckles that stood out even more prominently due to the black and blue shiner that surrounded his right eye.

"Whatever you're sellin' we ain't buyin'," The boy greeted with a smirk. "Who ya here for?"

"We're lookin' for Jack Kelly, leader of Manhattan. He was brought in earlier today with a younger kid, Crutchie," Race explained.

The boy turned to look around the room before returning his gaze on the visitors.

"I think I see the second one you're referrin' to. Kid wouldn't happen to be carryin' a crutch I reckon?"

Race smiled in response. "The name's a dead giveaway I guess."

The boy stuck a finger up telling them to hold on while he went to go retrieve the young boy in question.

Katherine took the opportunity as they waited to get a good look at the state of the room now that their view was clear and to say she was horrified would be a severe understatement. The room wasn't large by any means, which was practically criminal given the amount of boys that were confined to the space. Every inch of the walls were splattered with stains from something that she was certain she never wanted to find the source of, not to mention the thick layer of dirt that covered the floor. In various corners of the room she could have sworn she saw--

"Are those rats?" Katherine gasped out, covering her mouth in shock.

Race didn't even respond with a nod, he just glanced over at her in affirmation.

She continued to gaze around at the deplorable conditions as her eyes settled on the rows of bunk beds that contained not only one boy but three if not four to each.

"There's not even enough room for them to have their own bed," Katherine continued as she felt her eyes begin to tear. How could conditions like this be legal?

"Whenever someone important comes to visit, like the governor for instance, Snyder makes sure they scrub every inch of this place to hide what the standard conditions of livin' is like," Race explained. "Clearly no one important's come around recently."

A moment later, the red headed boy returned with none other than Crutchie at his side. Katherine breathed a small sigh of relief to see that he looked no worse for wear than he had that morning, but she could hear the two boys share an intake of breath on each side of her as they took in the state of their friend. She had nearly forgotten that the two of them hadn't seen Crutchie since the riot at newsies square.

Crutchie hobbled up alongside the boy and let out a gasp as soon as he caught sight of the occupants at the window.

"We was in the neighborhood and figured we'd pop in for a visit, sorry we didn't call first," Race joked as he smiled in relief to see that even busted up as he was, he seemed to still be relatively in one piece.

"I'll forgive you this once, but don't go makin' a habit of it," Crutchie joked back as he propped himself up against the window frame so that he could converse with them as comfortably as he could without relying too heavily on his crutch for assistance.

He glanced over at Katherine and couldn't help but grin slightly as he caught her eye.

"Look like someone ain't holdin' up their end of the bargain," He teased, knowing that somewhere deep down he didn't believe that she would give up on them.

"Never," She assured as she smiled back fondly at the crippled boy.

"Crutchie you look like hell," David stated sadly, as he assessed the different injuries that covered the young newsies body. "Are you OK? Dumb question, I know, but--"

"Nothin' to worry about, I'll be fine," Crutchie assured him bravely with a smile to match. He cast his eyes towards Katherine and could see her attention had been refocused to searching around behind him, a light expression of desperation on her face as she scanned the room.

"He ain't in here, Kath," Crutchie revealed softly, providing an answer to the question in her eyes.

Her gaze was immediately fixated on Crutchie.

"If he's not in here with you, then where is he?"

Crutchie gazed down at the floor sadly for a moment and took a deep breath before he reestablished eye contact. It was clear that Crutchie didn't want to have to tell what he knew.

"He's here, he just didn't come in here with me," Crutchie began. "Snyder has a small closet in his office that he uses for punishment and from what I've been told, no one is a more frequent visitor than Jack. The closet is small and has only enough room for someone to stand and once they're inside, they have their wrists shackled so they can't move at all and are left alone locked in the dark for however long the spider sees fit to leave them there."

"That's where Jack is," Katherine whispered from behind the hand that was pressed against her mouth. A tear was rolling down her cheek from the horror of Crutchie's words.

Crutchie bit his lip and nodded. "He's been in there for a long time...pretty much since we got here. Not sure how long it's been but I know it's been a while."

"You were taken a little after ten thirty this morning," Katherine supplied. "It's around seven now."

"If your time is right, Jack's been locked in that closet for nearly eight hours," Crutchie breathed feeling sick to his stomach at the thought. He glanced over at Race, appearing even more sorrowful than he had been before at whatever he was about to say next. "I know he wouldn't want me to tell you this, but he was cryin', Race. I ain't never seen Jack that scared before."

Katherine felt her heart drop at Crutchie's words. She couldn't imagine anything bringing the charismatic strike leader to tears, but apparently it could and had been done. She couldn't imagine being chained up and locked in a closet for five minutes, much less eight hours. Her heart broke for Jack and she found that she desired nothing more than to hold him in her arms and not let anything or anyone touch him again, but her wishes unfortunately couldn't be further from her reach.

"Ain't no one can do that to Jack but Snyder," Race stated darkly, feeling positively sickened that Snyder could instill such a reaction in Jack that nothing else ever could. "I don't know how yet, but we're gonna get both of you out of here, if it's the last thing I ever do, I promise."

"Ain't gonna be easy," Crutchie admitted truthfully, even if his eyes still contained a glimmer of hope at Race's promise. "Snyder gave me two months...but Jack is a whole other story."

"How long did Snyder give him?" David asked, fearing the answer to his own question.

"Snyder got an order from the judge that gives him the right to keep Jack here until he turns twenty one."

"Four years? You've gotta be damn well kiddin' me!" Race exclaimed in absolute shock. He knew the spider was cruel, but this was even more despicable than he could have ever imagined.

"There's more, Race," Crutchie continued hesitantly. "There's somethin' else that makes everything even more complicated."

"As if things aren't complicated enough," Race breathed in exasperation. "What could make things more difficult then they already are?"

Crutchie chewed at his lip apprehensively and had just gotten the nerve to open his mouth to continue when a voice called out from across the room.

"Hey! The spider's comin'! I can hear him! He's comin' this way!"

"Hide!" Crutchie hissed out in warning.

The trio ducked down and around the bottom corners of the window, successfully hiding from plain sight and as long as they were careful, the group could still see the goings on of the room without being seen. Without a second to spare, the sound of keys jingling in a lock rang out and the door subsequently banged open revealing Warden Snyder looking as tall and menacing as ever, his hand wrapped firmly around the boy's arm that he was dragging along beside him.

"Jack," Katherine whispered sadly.

As relieved as she was to see him, nothing could have prepared her for the sight that she was baring witness to. Jack was still chained up from his ankles to his wrists, clearly not having been given a single reprieve from being restrained by shackles of some sort. His eyes were cast down towards the ground and from what little Katherine could see, his gaze appeared haunted. Crutchie's words from earlier rang through her mind as she realized how devastating the past eight hours of his confinement in the closet must have been for him.

"Good evening," Snyder's chilling voice rang out, a cruel sneer fixed on his face as he addressed his captives. "I'm sure the gossip has had time to make it's way around by now and I am here now to announce that everything you've heard is true. The famous Jack Kelly has finally been caught and returned home where he belongs."

Katherine felt a knot in her stomach as she caught sight of the tight grip Snyder had on Jack, which seemed to tighten ever further at his declaration of victory. Jack's wince in response to the tightened hold confirmed her suspicions.

"As you boys all know, it's been nearly six months since we've all had Jack home with us and I thought there'd be no better way to celebrate his return than for you all to learn a lesson from your hero here," Snyder continued.

"Mr. Kelly and I have some unfinished business that we were going to see to, but I had a better idea in mind. Rather than carry out the remainder of his punishment privately, I figured what better lesson to instill than to show each and every one of you what happens to disobedient children who think it wise to defy me? Some of you have been here long enough to learn this lesson on your own, but as the old saying goes, a little reminder never hurt anyone, isn't that right, boy?"

Jack's gaze remained firmly set on the ground as Snyder prompted him for a response. Katherine could see the anger building behind Snyder's eyes as Jack remained silent. It was as if he hadn't heard a word that had been said to or about him the entire time he had been standing there. She silently begged Jack to look up and answer the question, but her plea went unanswered as a loud slap rang throughout the room.

Even though she was disgusted by his methods, Snyder slapping Jack seemed to have snapped him back to reality, bringing life back to his eyes as if he had just been pulled from a distant dream. He blinked his eyes and gazed around the room as if he had just realized that he was no longer trapped in the closet. His gaze settled on Crutchie and he seemed to sigh in relief as soon as he saw that Crutchie's condition hadn't worsened since he had last seen him.

"I asked you a question, boy," Snyder repeated impatiently at Jack, bringing his focus back to the matter at hand.

Jack looked confused at the demand and bit his lip in response. "I uh--I dunno...sir."

Snyder saw it fit to slap Jack again for added measure before he turned to the red haired boy who remained standing near Crutchie.

"Mr. Nichols, would you kindly explain and repeat the question that I asked of Mr. Kelly? Let's hope that we don't have to repeat it a fourth time," Snyder growled in warning at Jack, as he dug his fingers further into his captive's arm.

"Mister Snyder says that he's gonna punish you here instead of his office so's we can all learn from it. He asked you if a reminder ever hurt anyone," The boy responded robotically, clearly uncomfortable at being singled out to deliver this news to Jack.

"Now that we're all on the same page, Mr. Kelly, I'm still awaiting an answer to my question," Snyder prompted again, the dangerous glint in his eyes begging Jack to refuse to answer the question.

"I uh--no, sir," Jack responded equally as uncomfortable as the boy had been before him. It was clear that not only had Jack responded with the answer that Snyder had wanted to hear, but was also not willing to accept the punishment in front of everyone without objection.

Snyder, seemingly satisfied with Jack's response so far said nothing further until he turned Jack roughly to face him and set to work uncuffing his hands.

"Do I need to undress you or do you think you can manage to do it yourself this time?" Snyder taunted with a smirk.

"Why can't we just do this in your office?" Jack dared to question.

It was as if Snyder had been ready and waiting for Jack to ask the question as he chuckled darkly.

"The answer to your question, boy is the exact reason that you will be punished right here for everyone to see. It comes as no surprise to me that these boys seem to think you're invincible. It dares to question that if Jack Kelly can dare to defy the rules, what's to stop all the others from doing the same? It's time an example was made, and since you fancy yourself such a leader, who better to make an example of? Defiance has consequences, boy and you're about to show everyone that lesson here and now. Now for once in your miserable life, do as you're damn well told and unbutton your shirt."  
  
Jack simply sighed and shook his head in response as he began to unbutton his shirt, unaware of the additional audience members he had watching him from just beyond the window. Katherine felt tears spring to her eyes as she realized that Snyder intended to beat him again. What she had witnessed that morning alone had been enough for a life time, so she could hardly believe that Jack was being subjected to suffer through it all over again.

"It seems you _can_ follow an order after all," Snyder praised mockingly as Jack unfastened the final button. "Now, leave the shirt on the floor and place your hands against the wall."

Jack obeyed the order with a reluctant sigh and with a deep breath, turned away from each and every captive gaze that was fixed on him and hesitantly placed his hands against the wall.

Race and David gasped as the damage from earlier along with the years of prior abuse was now on display for them to see. Katherine and Crutchie had both been witnesses to the earlier abuse, but it still remained shocking to see the state he was in. Jack's back still contained welts from the whipping he'd been given just that morning along with a bit of dried blood that his shirt hadn't managed to wipe away.

"My god," David whispered in shock as he took in what he was seeing.

Katherine responded by grabbing a tight hold on his hand, her grip becoming even tighter as Snyder began to undo his belt.

Snyder, now holding the instrument of torture tightly in one hand, used his other to trace lightly over a couple of the welts on Jack's back. A small hiss of pain sounded from him as his hands balled into fists against the wall.

"You've always been very good at taking a beating, Jack," Snyder admitted, as he continued tracing his earlier work with a sickening fondness. "Therefore, I find it hard to believe that my little warmup from this morning did much in regards to your correction, but no matter. Your correction will once again become my top concern, boy and together we will show these boys that defiance truly does have its consequences."

Katherine closed her eyes and held onto David's hand even tighter. If it were any other day, she would apologize for the near bone breaking grip, but as it was the only thing that seemed to keep her from passing out then and there, she found that she would have to apologize later. As soon as the first snap of the belt was heard followed shortly by the hiss of pain from Jack, a tear fell from her eye as she kept repeating the same phrase over and over again in her mind wishing that he could somehow hear her.

_I'm so sorry, Jack. I'm so sorry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know, I'm not too sure if it was Katherine saying she was sorry at the end or if it was me, really lol. I'm really not very nice...but then again, we all knew that. Haha.
> 
> Well, this chapter went on much longer than initially anticipated, pretty much ended up becoming nearly the length of two chapters...so I thank you for baring with me and putting up with the wait. Hopefully this nice, ridiculously long chapter made up for it in some kind of way. Lol.
> 
> I believe that next time we meet, we'll be switching back over to the other side of the window and spend a little time with our good pals Crutchie and Jack and all the goings on in the refuge.
> 
> I thank you again for all of your kind words. Your reviews have made me one very happy writer, so please keep giving me your thoughts and I will be getting to work on bringing you chapter 8 sooner than later!
> 
> \- Jamie


	8. Chapter 8

It felt like it was going to last an eternity. The fire that was spreading all across his back was becoming nearly unbearable. It was lost on Jack how Snyder's arm wasn't managing to feel any fatigue from the repeated swinging, but alas, the belt kept falling in a steady rhythm. He had managed to take a remarkable amount of the lashes in relative silence despite a few hisses of pain, but as the beating continued, he found no sense in remaining silent anymore.

The Spider had set out to make an example of him and the disheartening realization that he would come out victorious in this task was a truly crushing blow. No matter how much Jack wished he could save face in this situation, it was a losing battle and he knew it.

"Had enough, boy?"

The question he had been begging for had finally been spoken, but he couldn't find his voice. He was certain whatever voice he did have left would come out sounding raspy and practically non-existent anyhow, so he chose to nod in response not wanting to sound even weaker after all the screaming.

Leave it to Snyder to offer mercy, but not without a catch. At his nod of surrender, Snyder brought down a few additional lashes that were the hardest that he had received yet. He couldn't contain the screams of agony as they fell, no matter how hard he bit his lip to try to contain them. The last lash landed as his strength had at last finally given out. Letting out the most pitiful of whimpers, Jack crumbled down to his knees.

"Do my ears deceive me or have I finally begun to make an impression on you? It's been a long time since I've heard you scream, Kelly and that is a sound I have deeply missed."

Jack knelt in silence, his eyes closed as he tried to control his breathing. His fists remained tightly clenched and pressed firmly against the wall as he not only tried to ignore the sting from the welts, but from the statement as well. Snyder was trying to get a rise out of him and Jack wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. The last thing he needed was another visit to the closet and he wouldn't take that risk even for the sake of his own dignity.

Jack could sense Snyder's face looming in closer to his own as the man knelt down beside him. He cracked one eye open as soon as he could feel Snyder's moist and putrid breath settle next to his ear.

"Still think you're some kind of big shot, Kelly? Feel like you're still some kind of hero to the rest of these misguided miscreants? I've always told you this, Jack: punishment earned will always result in punishment given. If you feel like we haven't learned that lesson here today, I have no trouble driving the point home for you."

Jack narrowed his one open eye and turned his gaze back towards the wall.

"No thanks."

Snyder gritted his teeth and chuckled softly as he stood back up.

"Keep up that defiance, boy. It will give me no greater pleasure than to beat that out of you. One way or another, I will break you and you will surrender to me."

Jack felt anger begin to surge through him but managed to bite his tongue.

"What, no clever response? Where's that fire, Kelly?"

Jack tightened his fists further, feeling the nails begin to dig into his palms.

With a satisfied grin on his face, Snyder turned on his heel and strode over to the guard who had remained stationed by the door during the beating. Jack turned his face slowly over to study Snyder's movements as he was unsure if the spider was truly finished with him. The guard placed a bottle and what appeared to be a handkerchief into the warden's awaiting hands.

Once Snyder turned around to face Jack again, he couldn't help but shrink in on himself a little. The bottle of rubbing alcohol was clear to him and even though it provided remedial qualities, the searing burn of the disinfectent was never something he looked forward to. Snyder surprised him however, by tossing the bottle and cloth to the floor near Jack's feet.

"I want those lashes cleaned out. You have a lot to answer for, boy and I won't have you take the easy way out by getting an infection."

"Wouldn't want that," Jack mumbled sarcastically under his breath.

The sudden harsh grip onto his hair was a bit jarring but not entirely unexpected as his head was wrenched back so that he was looking up at the tall imposing form of the spider as he regarded Jack like he was a defenseless insect that he had successfully trapped in his web.

"Care to repeat that, boy?"

Jack bit his lip and tried to shake his head, which proved difficult due to the grip on his hair.

"No, sir," Jack opted for instead.

"That's what I thought. Best rest up you good for nothing gutter rat, because tomorrow you will be spending the day scrubbing every inch of this place until its damn near spotless. Any misbehavior or complaint from you and I will see to it that you are locked up in the closet for a week. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Jack affirmed quickly as a wave of fear rushed through him at the threat. "Very clear."

"Just like your mother," Snyder sneered as he regarded Jack. "She too fancied herself invincible, but as it turned out was every bit as pathetic and weak. Seems the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, does it, boy?"

Jack's eyes narrowed as his expression darkened at Snyder's insult.

"I might not be able to stop you from beatin' me or lockin' me up in closets, but you don't get to talk about my mother that way. I don't care what you feel like you gotta do to me, but she has always and forever will be off-limits to you, _do I make myself clear?_ " Jack snapped back knowing full well it was unwise, but he couldn't manage to stop himself.

Without warning, Snyder's hand immediately flew up armed and ready to deliver a vicious backhand, causing Jack to flinch as he anticipated the strike despite his best efforts. When the slap never came, Jack slowly opened his eyes to see Snyder dropping his hand with a cruel smirk of triumph settled upon his face.

"Pathetic," Snyder repeated with a scoff as he released his grip on Jack's hair. "Even after the beatings you've taken, you still manage to be a smart mouth. You are truly astounding, Kelly and it's going to keep getting you into trouble."

Jack remained silent at that knowing that he was on very thin ice as it was, but as long as his mother wasn't the topic of discussion, he would keep his head down. The silence was uncomfortable until he heard the clinking of the handcuffs.

"I thought about granting you a little mercy, but your attitude today shows me that mercy is far from what you deserve. Now hold out your wrists," Snyder commanded with no room for objection.

Jack hesitantly obeyed the order. Of course the spider wasn't going to let him spend at least one night without restraints, that would have been a miracle-and miracles and Jack were none too familiar with one another.

As soon as Snyder had the cuffs locked tightly and firmly around Jack's wrists, he turned to address the other boys around the room before he made his leave. "Hopefully you have all learned a valuable lesson here tonight. Cross me and there will be consequences, make no mistake of it. Kelly here served as your one warning, there will not be another."

As soon as the door was slammed shut and the danger grew further and further away, the tense silence had been filled with light chatter as the boys uncomfortably attempted to resume going about their business.

Crutchie had wasted no time in rushing to Jack's side as quickly as his limp would allow.

"Jack, you ok?" He asked softly as he used his crutch to help him kneel down to study the damage up close.

"I'll be fine, Crutch. Just give me a minute," Jack assured wearily as he did his best to summon the strength to pry himself from the wall.

Crutchie wouldn't have him go about it alone. He and a boy who had been standing readily nearby helped Jack to his feet and placed their hands on his upper arms to help carry him over to the bed. It would have been easier to manage if it weren't for the cuffs, but tricky as it was, they managed.

Once they had Jack safely deposited on the bed, the boy who Snyder had singled out earlier approached Crutchie with the cloth and bottle that had been left behind.

"Hey, thanks," Crutchie said with a smile as he accepted the items into his free hand.

"Is he going to be ok?" The red head inquired as he peered over Crutchie's shoulder at Jack who was lying on his stomach, clutching tightly onto the pillow beneath his head.

"I'm not sure," Crutchie admitted sadly as he studied the wounds that covered every inch of Jack's back.

"Stop with the dramatics, will ya?" Jack ordered, though the sound was muffled slightly from the pillow. "I'm fine."

"You and I must have completely different definitions of the word fine, Kelly, cuz you're lookin' a bit rough."

Jack's head snapped up from the pillow as he heard the familiar voice call out. It was a voice that had comforted him many times when he found himself in this position feeling every bit as broken down as he did now, though the evidence was never on display like this. Jack lifted his head expecting to see Race standing on the other side of the window, what he hadn't expected however, were the two others standing beside him with twin expressions of concern and sorrow etched onto their faces.

He felt his heart drop into his stomach as his gaze shifted between Davey and Katherine. It was bad enough that he had to go through this twice in the same day, but each time he had been forced to endure it in front of an audience. Crutchie and Katherine now each had been bestowed the honor of an encore, but Davey and Race now also had front row seats to Jack's humiliation. He found that he couldn't quite look them in the eye as he allowed his head to drop back onto the pillow.

"So, did you enjoy the show?" He asked bitterly as he blinked up at the trio.

"You've told me many things over the years, Jack and I knew the refuge was no paradise, but you never told me it was _this_ bad."

"Had to leave the best to the imagination," Jack answered back, his tone remaining sharp.

"Jack?" Crutchie spoke up hesitantly from behind him. "We really should clean your back. It ain't lookin' so good."

Jack chuckled darkly in response with a deep sigh to match. "Go ahead. Ain't like I screamed enough for everyone's enjoyment today, might as well go for a big finish."

He could see the guilty looks on his friends faces at his remark and felt a small pang of guilt of his own.

"Sorry. Haven't really had the greatest day."

"Please don't apologize," Katherine began as she regarded him with sadness. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Jack sighed deeply and tried to adjust his body so he could sit up to talk to his visitors, but the pull of the skin on his back forced him to abandon the idea as he fell back onto his stomach with a light hiss.

"Try not to move, Jack-Snyder really did a number on ya today," Crutchie spoke softly.

There was a small dip in the bed which Jack assumed must have been Crutchie sitting down so that he could address his injuries. Above him he could hear Crutchie's breath hitch as he got a closer look at what he was dealing with. Jack was no stranger to belt lashes; he knew they weren't the prettiest thing to look at, but he'd dealt with them before and with the way things were playing out he'd deal with them again sooner than later.

"This may sting a little."

 _A little_ had to have been the understatement of the year as soon as the cloth made contact with one of the many welts. The alcohol causing a searing and white hot pain that immediately caused Jack to arch his back in an effort to quell the fire that had once again been unleashed upon him.

"Son of a-" Jack had begun to exclaim, the pain effectively silencing the rest as the burning began to dull into a throb.

Crutchie had frozen with fear after Jack's intense reaction, clearly not wishing to continue to cause Jack additional discomfort even if it was with the best of intentions.

"You're all right, Crutch," Jack rasped out as he breathed heavily. "No matter how many times I've had to do it, the cleaning was never my favorite part and trust me, you'll do a better job than I ever could."

The silence he was met with caused him to lift his head slightly in curiosity as he took in the mixed expressions that gazed down at him. Shock, pity, and anger were just a few of the myriads of emotions he could see swimming in their eyes.

"I-I can't believe he would do that to you," Katherine breathed out. "He-he would beat you like this and then make _you_ clean the damage that _he_ caused."

Jack chuckled lightly in response. "It's happened so many times that I nearly forget that it is kind of an insult to injury, but yes."

"How long has this been goin' on?" Race dared to ask. "Judgin' by the state of your back, this abuse ain't a new thing."

Jack remained silent as he considered the request to burden his friends with the troubles of his past. Suffering through it on his own had always made the truth easier for him to accept as each and every time he had escaped, he was able to leave it behind as if it never existed. His life outside of these cruel and unforgiving walls had been a fresh start for him-he was Jack Kelly, the cocky heroic Newsie leader of Manhattan.

He wasn't sure if he was ready to let go of the new life that he had made. If he let them all in, he was back to being Jack Kelly, the abused orphan boy with the murdered parents. As much as he wanted to keep that life hidden, it was becoming apparent that time had finally caught up to him and after what his friends had witnessed, the truth was no longer optional.

"You should just tell 'em, Jack," Crutchie supplied. "It ain't like it's somethin' you chose."

He knew Crutchie was right, but it didn't make it easier to admit. It was easier because Crutchie had already found out from a different source. Jack couldn't even remember the last time he had spoken the words aloud. Not seeing any way around it, he took a deep breath and spoke the truth.

"When my parents died, Snyder adopted me."

Everyone stood in silence as they digested the statement. Race looked like he was nearly ready to keel over.

"You're tellin me-that Snyder's your... _father_?"

" _Foster_ father," Jack corrected. "That man has and never will be my father. I don't care what the papers say, adopted or not, he ain't my father."

"How is that possible?" Race asked, shock still etched on his features.

"Snyder was a friend of my parents, him and Miss Medda. They all knew each other. When my parents died, Snyder and Medda fought for custody of me. Pretty sure we all know how that ended."

"But why would Snyder adopt you? He hates you-uh, no offense."

"None taken," Jack laughed lightly, hissing slightly when Crutchie dabbed the cloth onto another one of the welts. "Trust me, Race. That's a question I've been askin' myself for years."

"You're saying Snyder fought for custody of you and he treats you like-" Katherine had begun clearly not wanting to finish her statement.

"Like a prisoner? Yeah," Jack finished for her. "I think it's easier for him to keep me here that way. In the eyes of the law-not that anyone bothers to check the papers for the truth, I'm just a repeat criminal. Allows him to keep doin' whatever he wants to me. Simple and clean."

"Did he start treating you like that immediately, or was it gradual?" David inquired. "Did he even once attempt to try to be a father to you?"

Jack laughed at the statement. "Good one, Davey. Try to be a father to me? That bastard has had it out for me since day one. After gettin' adopted I spent my first night in my new  _home_ locked in a closet, followed by receivin' the first spankin' I ever got in my life. The only thing I can say is that I had a month to settle in to my new home before the beatings truly started. Guess the ol' spider had a heart for a minute there."

"A-a month?" Davey sputtered. "That's all? He didn't-I mean-how old were you?"

"Seven," Jack supplied with a sad smile.

_The door to Snyder's office was thrown open with a resounding bang as the man in question dragged a struggling Jack behind him. He yanked on the seven year old's arm with such strength that the smaller boy lost his footing and slammed into the desk in front of them._

_"You will wait here until I have time to deal with you, you insolent pain in the ass. Perhaps it'll give you some time to think about what you got coming to you."_

_The door was slammed shut and the clicking of the lock followed soon after. Once he could hear the heavy footsteps grow lighter and more distant, he pulled himself off the floor rolling his shoulder for good measure in an attempt to ease the sore muscle. It didn't provide much comfort, but it was enough for now._

_As he sat down in the uncomfortable wooden chair, he couldn't help but feel fortunate that Snyder seemed too angry to remember to lock him in the closet. He was certain that was something that wouldn't remain forgotten, but for now he was grateful for Snyder's absent mindedness._

_In retrospect, Jack could have potentially saved himself from landing in this situation, but as usual, he found himself a victim of his own mouth. He should have known better than to back talk Snyder-but he hadn't been able to stop himself. It was only a bowl which had already seen better days and the six year old boy who dropped it had been petrified when it had slipped from his hands and crashed to the floor._

_Jack and the boy, Benjamin had been put on dish detail that afternoon. Jack had been assigned to wash while Benjamin was charged with the rinsing and the drying. Jack had just finished scrubbing away the remnants of the mornings poor excuse for oatmeal when he had handed it over for rinsing. As soon as the bowl had been transferred over, the dish had slipped out of the younger boys hands and shattered against the cold concrete._

_Immediately frozen and reduced to tears, the six year old fell onto his backside and attempted to try and pick up the evidence of his mistake with one hand as he sniffled and wiped away at his eyes with the other. Jack had fallen to his knees beside Benjamin and grabbed at his hand to stop him in his task._

_"Benji, don't pick up glass with your hands, you don't wanna get cut do ya?"_

_The boys watery gaze was pulled from the glass and up at Jack who still held his hand in his own._

_"It'll be ok, I'll get the broom, we'll sweep it up and the spider will never have to know!" Jack promised as he squeezed Benjamin's hand with the most reassurance a boy one year his senior could offer._

_Benjamin nodded at the idea as Jack helped him to his feet. The two had gone to retrieve the broom and a slat of cardboard that served as a means to sweep up the mess. It hadn't taken the boys long to clear the glass, but as soon as the last of the evidence had been swept onto the cardboard, the handle to the kitchen door was turned and the door was thrown open, banging against the wall without care._

_"And what pray tell was the reason for that racket?"_

_Both boys froze in their place, Benjamin kneeling on the floor with the cardboard and Jack with the broom in his hands. Both remained silent as Snyder strode further into the kitchen appraising the children with his steely gaze, a glint of danger dancing in his eyes._

_"No answer?" Snyder prodded as he crossed his arms and stood within striking distance of Jack._

_"I-it was just-I," Benjamin had begun to stutter out as he cowered on the floor, having dropped the cardboard to the floor as soon as Snyder had begun his interrogation._

_"Speak up, boy. You're far too old to be stuttering. You will show me respect and speak to me clearly and concisely or I will slap you so hard that we'll make that stutter permanent."_

_Benjamin had lapsed into a terrified silence unable to comply with the order Snyder had given him. He gazed up at Jack silently begging him for help._

_Jack was none too sure how he could help in this situation. The spider was angry and there was no getting away from that. Benjamin had been here much longer than Jack so far and had clearly seen Snyder's wrath more than he had, but that fact didn't make him any less terrified. What he did know for certain was that he was older and that had to mean something. His father always told him that the older he got, certain responsibilities would become expected of him. Perhaps this was one of those responsibilities; taking care of someone who was smaller than himself._

_"I dropped a bowl, sir," Jack announced, tightening his grip on the broom as the words flew out of his mouth._

_Snyder's lips quirked into a smirk as his gaze became trained on Jack._

_"You've been here for a month and you already seem to find it wise to damage my property?"_

_"It was an accident!" Jack exclaimed. "The bowl was already broken and was probably gonna break anyway!"_

_Snyder's expression darkened as he drew closer._

_"And you think that's a good excuse to damage property? 'It's already broken, so why not just smash it?'"_

_"It was an accident!" Jack repeated louder, thinking that that might get his point across better. "I didn't mean to!"_

_"You think 'I didn't mean to' is a good excuse? You think I can just walk to the market, show them the shattered pieces and say 'I didn't mean to' and they'll just replace it? Excuses aren't a means of payment, boy. So how do you expect to repair the damage you've cost me?"_

_"I-I don't know," The seven year old admitted. "You're the grown up, not me!"_

_He honestly had no idea how they expected to replace it. He had been planning to dispose of the evidence leaving Snyder none the wiser. He hadn't thought far enough ahead to plan out what he would say if this very situation were to arise._

_"Well, you have something right for once, boy. I am the damn grown up and as such, I've decided that we're going to give you some time to think about it," Snyder announced as he grabbed Jack's arm, causing the broom to fall from his grip and hit the ground with a clatter._

_As Snyder pulled Jack to the door, he cast a look over at the other boy who remained on the floor staring up at them, his eyes wide with shock as Snyder took Jack away._

_"I advise you clean the rest of that mess up unless you want to join your friend here for punishment."_

_Jack had never seen Benjamin move faster as he immediately hopped to his feet, taking the broom into his hands. As Jack was dragged from the room, he glanced over his shoulder to see Benjamin looking back at him with an unspoken apology clear in his eyes. Jack just managed a small smile before Snyder pulled harshly on his arm, turning the smile into a wince as soon as his shoulder felt the strain._

_Now here Jack sat, becoming antsy in the chair as he watched the sun beginning to set from the window as he awaited Snyder's return. He had begun to lose track of time as he awaited whatever fate was in store for him. He knew protecting Benjamin from this had to have been the right thing to do even though he felt nervous for whatever Snyder had planned for him._

_He cast a worried glance over at the closet wondering if that was what Snyder had planned. It was by far the worst thing Snyder had used for punishment so far. Other than the spanking he had been given that first day, the only other punishment he had received had been a couple slaps to the face in the first few days when he had thought to question anything._

_In the past month that he had been here, Jack had been treated like all of the other boys-inmates, that also had the misfortune of being locked up within the cold confines of the prison. After he had been released from the closet on that first day, he had been immediately transferred to the rooms with the other boys. Snyder may have adopted him, but that fact hadn't earned him special treatment of any kind. He was locked up, given meager portions of food, and forced to clean the prison relentlessly just like all of the others._

_It was lost on him why Snyder had fought so hard for custody of him if he could barely stand the sight of him. Wasn't adoption meant for those who actually wanted a child? Miss Medda had wanted him and he was certain that she would have taken him because she loved him, not to hurt him, call him names and always treat him as if he had done something wrong._

_As the minutes ticked by, Jack had begun to almost forget about the fact that Snyder had planned to come back at all. He was becoming bored of sitting in the chair and needed to expel some of the nervous energy he had and got up to explore a little. He made his way to the other side of the desk and couldn't help but wonder if Snyder kept anything interesting in his desk. Maybe he kept some toys or something in there that he'd taken away from the other boys since he never seemed to want them to have any fun._

_He pulled open the first drawer and saw nothing but a stack of papers. The second was just the same. The third however, held the most interesting thing yet. Inside the confines of the drawer was a large purple book that Jack couldn't help but think he had seen somewhere before. He pulled the book from the drawer and dropped it on the top of the desk and began to examine it._

_The dark purple cover had an image of a horse etched onto the front and it was at that moment that it became clear to him that he had without a doubt seen this book before, but as to how or where still remained a question. He opened the cover to a cover page that only contained a few words written in a familiar scrawl: Kelly Family Memories._

_Jack blinked in shock when he realized what the book he was holding truly was. This was the photo album that his mother had shown to him just a few weeks before she had died. She had been so excited when her father had brought this home to her as a gift for her birthday. He hadn't understood what was so exciting about an empty purple book, but his mother had explained to him that it was a book for memories and that it was her job to fill the book with love._

_For weeks when she wasn't working at the theatre, she would be sitting at the kitchen table as she pasted photograph after photograph onto the blank pages. Some nights Jack would come in and watch as she worked because he had grown bored with playing by himself. She'd give him a kiss on his forehead and tell him the story about the pictures she was putting into the book. He couldn't help but smile at how happy it made her even if he still didn't understand what could possibly be so entertaining about putting pictures into an empty book._

_Jack turned the cover to the first page and was immediately shocked to see his mothers face smiling up at him. He traced over her smile lightly with his fingertips as he studied the picture of her wedding day. She had told him it was the happiest day of her life apart from the day he was born._

_He felt tears fill his eyes as he stared at the picture wishing that he could pull her still form from the page and have her with him again. He turned the page and his sadness switched instantly to confusion. He remembered seeing these pictures the night his mother had put them in the book. The page held a collection of pictures when he had been in his mothers tummy, but he distinctly remembered that his father had stood beside her in these pictures._

_One of the photographs in particular had been taken outside on the steps of their house, his mother laughing as she held onto his father who stood proudly with his hand on her stomach. The picture that he was looking at now still had his mother gazing up with laughter...but she was gazing up at no one. The hand on her stomach remained, but his father was nowhere to be seen in the image._

_He flipped to the next page and was met with a new set of photos. In these his mother stood next to a crib holding a baby in her arms. An arm was around her shoulders, but again no one stood beside her in the photograph._

_"Perhaps you would like to tell me just what in the hell you think you're doing?"_

_Jack felt his heart drop into his stomach as he looked up from the book, tears still in his eyes as he blinked up at Snyder who stood livid in the doorway. He looked practically murderous as he studied Jack and the book that remained in his hands._

_He set the book down quickly as if it had burned him and backed away from the memories as he felt every muscle in his body turn to ice as Snyder approached him._

_"I-I was just-"_

_"You were just going through my things without permission?" Snyder finished for him as he drew closer._

_"That's my mother's book," Jack explained in confusion. "Why do you have it?"_

_"Did I tell you that you could go through my desk?" Snyder inquired, evading Jack's question entirely._

_"N-no, b-but...why do you have my mom's book and why isn't my dad in the pictures anymore?"_

_"Little boys who meddle in places where they don't belong will be punished. That's a lesson you are about to learn here and now, do I make myself clear?"_

_"Why won't you answer my question?" Jack demanded, feeling irritated at continuously being ignored._

_A tense silence filled the room as the question still remained unanswered. Jack stared in confusion as Snyder wordlessly had begun to undo his belt and pull it through the loops._

_"You are to bend over that desk as you receive the punishment of your life. The next thing that I better hear out of your mouth is an apology. Again, do I make myself clear?"_

_Jack shuddered with fear as he realized why Snyder had taken off his belt._

_"I-I please don't-"_

_"I said, do I make myself clear?!"_

_"Y-yes, sir."_

"That was the first time he had ever beaten me," Jack explained as he shook off the memory. "After that, he locked me in the closet for three days. Only time I was allowed out was to use the bathroom once a day. Three days of darkness; I was starving, thirsty, and alone. Guess you could say the lesson was learned."

"Jack I'm so-"

Jack shot a sharp look at Katherine, effectively silencing her. His expression softened almost immediately in way of apology.

"Please don't tell me you're sorry. I don't need no ones pity."

"You're still gonna get it pal, whether you like it or not," Race answered back leaving no room for argument. "Unfortunately for you, you got friends that seven year old Kelly didn't have who ain't exactly pleased with the quality of your-what's that fancy word for living situations?"

"Accommodations?" David supplied.

"I was gonna say housing, but thanks again for the vocabulary lesson, professor."

"Would you stop calling me prof-"

A particularly loud hiss from pain from Jack silenced David as their attentions were brought back to Jack who was still getting his wounds cleaned.

"Sorry," Crutchie apologized as he drew the bloody washcloth away.

"It's ok, Crutch," Jack reassured. "I'd rather deal with this than the infection."

Crutchie grimaced as he continued to watch Jack breathe through the pain. For a few minutes, the friends stood in silence as they all took in everything they had just learned. It was Katherine who eventually found a need to break the silence.

"Did you ever manage to find out why Snyder had your photo album in his desk?"

Jack shook his head in response as he snuggled his face further into the pillow, suddenly finding his eyes growing weak with fatigue as the days events began to catch up to him.

"Nah, I ain't never found out about that. Snyder never was one for explanations."

"There has to be a reason," Katherine insisted. "Why would he keep that book hidden in his desk and not tell you why he had it in the first place?"

"Like I said, Ace, Snyder ain't one for sharin'," Jack replied groggily as his eyes began to flutter closed.

"Ace?" Katherine asked with bewilderment as she gazed on the now sleeping form of Jack.

"He's had a long day...surprised that he lasted this long without passin' out," Crutchie stated, regarding his brother with the pity he knew Jack would be opposed to if he were conscious to see it.

"There has to be some kind of explanation," Katherine continued on her quest for answers. "Why would Snyder have that book and have such a monstrous reaction from it? There's something there."

"You ain't wrong, Kath," Race responded, chewing his cigar with thought. "There's somethin' to the puzzle that we're missin'."

It was as if a light bulb went off in her head as Katherine turned sharply to face Race.

"Maybe it's not a some _thing_ more like a some _one,_ " Katherine responded, a curious smile spreading across her face.

As the boys stared at her with confusion, she nearly threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

"Boys cannot really be this dense, can they? I'm talking about Medda!"

The chorus of 'oh's' she received in response was borderline comical as she shook her head in amazement.

"Think about it. She was also close to the family, wanted to adopt Jack and lost to Snyder. She could possibly provide answers to all of this."

"If she could, don't you think Jack would have asked her by now?" David shot back in response.

"Perhaps. We won't know for sure until we conduct our own investigation. What do you say?"

"Isn't there a strike still goin' on out there?" Crutchie inquired, still attempting to clean Jack's back softly in an attempt to not wake him.

"You're right," Katherine admitted as she thought for a moment. "We still have the matter of the rally at hand, which we had planned on asking for permission to use Medda's theatre for anyhow...I don't see why we can't kill two birds with one stone. Get all the answers we need all at once."

"Don't know why they call Davey the brains," Race snickered as he regarded David's offended expression. "It's clear to me that Kath's the mastermind."

Katherine smiled at Race's declaration as she turned her attention to Jack who lay dead asleep on the bed with his arms clutched tightly around the pillow. As beaten down as he was, Katherine still felt a flutter in her heart as she gazed down at Jack. He had been so brave today, enduring not only one, but two beatings whilst also standing up to Snyder in defense of his mothers memory.

She longed to card her fingers through his hair as he slept to bring any semblance of comfort to him that she could. If she was thinking clearly, she would most likely be appalled at how quickly she was falling for the cocky strike leader, but in this moment she looked down on the boy in question feeling nothing but hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, sorry again for the long wait...this chapter to my dismay didn't want to write itself. Lol. I've absolutely loved reading all of your comments and thoughts and they really motivated me to get to work on this, so thank you all again for your kind words. I'm so happy to bring yet another chapter to y'all and can't wait to read more of your thoughts. You guys keep them up and so will I!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy and I'll start getting to work on chapter 9!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> \- Jamie


	9. Chapter 9

 

Sleep; unattainable, yet desperately needed continued to evade Katherine as she tossed and turned the whole night through. While she physically was snuggled safely in her bed, her mind remained trapped within the cold confines of the refuge. The cloud-like softness of the pillows beneath her head and the warmth of the blanket that had wrapped around her like a protective cocoon had felt like such a betrayal that she had tossed the offending items to the floor with disgust. The guilt of sleeping in any manner of comfort had been all consuming as her thoughts remained fixed on Crutchie and Jack who were more than likely using _each other_ for a pillow and were lucky if they were even given a blanket to share between them.

She spent the duration of the night curled up on the bare mattress as the large ornate grandfather clock nestled in the far corner of her room ticked away with a fixed and mind numbing rhythm. Within moments a light chill wasted no time in taking hold of her as she wrapped her arms firmly around herself. She could practically hear her brain screaming at her to abandon her self inflicted discomfort but her stubbornness remained undeterred.

As despondent as Katherine found herself, she still managed to feel that luck although rare, was still potentially on her side. She had been running on so much adrenaline the day prior that it hadn't occurred to her how much of a risk she was taking by visiting the refuge at such a late hour. Had her father been home, he would have keeled over in shock at how indecent it was that his precious daughter was sneaking into the house well after hours like some kind of harlot; not to mention the fact that her father may be ignorant, but he wasn't stupid. The truth of her whereabouts was so glaringly obvious that no excuse in the book could have saved her had she been caught and had she arrived five minutes later, she would have been.

As soon as Katherine had kicked the mud soiled dress beneath the bed, the front door had opened and closed so loudly, the echo resounded throughout the previously silent house. With her heart pounding faster than her father's heavy footsteps on the stairs, she slipped into her night dress and made quick work of the light as a final means of disposing the evidence. As soon as she had dived into her bed, she heard her father clear his throat lightly as he made his way past her door and down the hall into his own bedroom.

As her father's door snapped shut, she lied buried beneath her blanket attempting to steady her racing heart. If she was going to play the game, she had to make sure she wasn't disqualified before it even began and that meant that she had to be more careful. A close call like that could potentially cost everything and this was a game that she couldn't afford to lose.

By some miracle, sleep had managed to find her at last, but it departed just as quickly as it came as the chiming of the clock announced the arrival of morning. Katherine's eyes blinked open once more as the sun was beginning to cast a light and almost ethereal glow into the room. She couldn't have been asleep more than a few hours, but as she managed to sit upright, the haziness of sleep wore off and determination had settled in its place.

If luck was still feeling gracious, this could be a day of answers. Strike matters were a concern of their own-but she now also had a mystery to solve and thankfully those answers all lied within one person. She felt uneasy as she made her way to the lavatory to wash up and get dressed for the day. As she ran the water for a quick bath, she thought of Medda and the awful news they were going to have to share with her.

She ran a cloth over the patches of mud that still lingered from the previous night wishing that she could wash away the memories as easily. She was going to have to relive the torture yet again as they told the closest person Jack had to a mother everything that had happened, not to mention having to dig into her past on top of the crushing blow of Jack's capture.

The itinerary ahead managed to make her feel dirty despite the floral smell that now wafted from her as she got herself dressed. As driven as she was to obtain answers, it was not lost on her that she was not as eager for the journey to retrieve them. As hard as it may be, she would persevere; she had to.

She finally managed to make her way down the stairs where she was certain that Norah would have breakfast made and already on the table. The Pulitzer's maid was nothing if not prompt when it came to the serving of meals. She had worked with the family since Katherine was a young girl and she had never in Katherine's memory been off in anything she did.

As soon as she arrived into the dining room, she was met with the delicious myriad of aromas of the spread that adorned the large mahogany table. Norah had just finished placing the final touches as she took notice of the young heiress's arrival. She flashed Katherine a quick knowing glance before disappearing back into the kitchen. It was no surprise to her that Norah knew about the late hours she had kept; however, it was in fact a surprise to find her father seated in his normally vacant chair at the far end of the table with a newspaper settled in front of him as he sipped at his coffee.

"Good morning, Katherine," Her father greeted, placing his cup gently on the table as he gestured for her to take her seat.

Katherine obeyed the silent order without question as she sat down and folded her napkin into her lap. Normally she didn't bother with proper dining etiquette as she usually dined alone in the morning, but it seemed that luck was not on her side in this aspect. She began to pour cream and sugar into her own cup, the sound of her spoon clinking delicately against the glass being the only sound in the far too silent room.

"I trust you slept well?"

Katherine looked up from her cup doing her best to remain calm and impassive. Norah knew that she hadn't come home at a decent hour, but she knew that she would never tell her father so. Norah had always been a confidante and trusted friend and her allegiance had never come into question.

"I slept well, thank you," Katherine responded robotically as she sipped at her own cup.

"I'm certain that I'm not mistaken in my assumption that you remain sour with me?"

Katherine had to choose her words well. She couldn't lie and say all was well; she couldn't and _wouldn't_ grant him that much of a victory-even if he _did_ believe her. He knew from first hand experience that her stubbornness wasn't easily swayed and that was where the bond between father and daughter began and subsequently ended.

"I would say that you are correct in your assumption," Katherine began carefully as she sipped at her coffee that was still on the verge of too hot. "I'm still in a bit of a shock from yesterdays events. How you could manage to allow not only me to be so horribly mistreated-but what you allowed Mr. Snyder to do to Jack? Frankly, I'm appalled, father."

Joe chuckled lightly as he placed his paper down onto the table with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry if you don't quite understand, dearest, but the events that transpired yesterday was purely a business arrangement. This juvenile idea of a strike and your involvement in it needed to be put to an end. Mr. Snyder and I had an agreement and I was required to uphold my end of the bargain. The boy needed to be made an example of and despite the severity, I believe the results were rather effective."

"Mr. Snyder whipped Jack within an inch of his life. The only example you made is that you condone torture as a means of getting your way," Katherine huffed, unable to restrain herself from her accusatory tone.

"Mr. Kelly received a lashing, which from what Mr. Snyder informed me, he already had coming to him. I hardly call that torture, darling," Joe chuckled as he shook his head.

 _You didn't see the rest of it._ Katherine had almost argued, but bit her tongue. As far as her father knew, the abuse had ended there and she shouldn't have any additional knowledge to the contrary either. She silently berated herself for her near slip of information.

"It is also none of my business how Mr. Snyder chooses to discipline Mr. Kelly," Her father continued, folding his hands firmly on the table as he regarded Katherine who couldn't mask her scowl of disapproval at his definition of the word discipline.

"But I am comfortable acknowledging that he was entirely justified in his actions. Not only was it evident from what I've been informed, but also from what I have witnessed first hand. That boy is troublemaker, Katherine; a troublemaker that needed to learn his place and now thanks to the efforts of Mr. Snyder and myself, he has been returned to where he rightfully belongs."

" _Rightfully_?" Katherine scoffed at the word.

"Locked away: out of sight, out of mind, out of my business, and most importantly, out of your life. I was not going to have that boy corrupting my daughter and turning her against me."

_You didn't need Jack's help in turning your daughter against you-you're doing a fine job of that all on your own._

"I'm certain that an agreement could have been reached by far less barbaric methods," Katherine responded coldly.

"I'm afraid you don't understand business, darling and that's quite all right. I didn't raise you to comprehend business and can't expect you to understand much less agree with it; however, should you wish to be included in a business arrangement, I would be more than happy to oblige."

Despite the irritation she felt with the routine belittlement, she had to admit that the proposal piqued her curiosity.

"And what might that _arrangement_ be?"

Her father's smile as she took the bait made her stomach uneasy. That smug look of victory that now adorned his features was nearly enough to deny whatever the agreement was before he even had a chance to propose it.

"You keep to your agreement and stay out of all strike matters, including forgetting about the leader and all that comes with him. We move on from this and I in return will say no more about your career as a reporter. Not only will you have my blessing, but I will make a call and personally see to it that you are promoted from the social pages and can report on whatever you may wish."

There may have been a day that the proposal would have sounded appealing to Katherine. She might even say that there could have been a potential for agreement; however, circumstances had changed and the price was one in which she was far from willing to pay. In the end, ultimately deciding to stick to the rules of foul play, her father would just have to remain none the wiser to her true intentions.

Katherine managed to crack some semblance of a smile as she got up from the table and made her way over to stand at her father's side. She could even see a slight look of surprise as she offered her hand out to him.

As father and daughter shook hands to seal the deal, Joe narrowed his eyes, gripping her hand a little bit tighter as he pulled her in closer.

"I'm sure you have no intentions of reneging on our deal, but I would be remiss if I didn't make something abundantly clear in case you get any ideas. There is now a city wide ban on all matters relating to the strike. No paper in town will be publishing a word about it, _The Sun_ included. Now, my precious girl, do we have a deal?"

Katherine nodded in response as she tugged her hand free from her father's firm grip.

"Deal."

* * *

"Bout time ya showed up, Plumber. We was about to send a search party," Race joked as soon as Katherine approached the steps of the lodging house.

Race was spread out on his back, his elbows used as a means of support as he lounged on the cement rail of the stairway. David sat on the steps just beside him, his knees pulled up towards his chest and his hands folded together as he appeared deep in thought.

"Sorry I'm late," Katherine called out in apology as she settled herself on the steps beside David. "My father actually decided to grace me with his presence for breakfast this morning and kept me later than anticipated."

"What I wouldn't have given to be a fly on the wall during Pulitzer breakfast festivities," Race chuckled as he shifted over to lie on his side.

"You would have enjoyed a front row seat to my father gloating about his victory and his assurance that with Jack out of the picture, the strike is yesterdays news."

"Ah, so I missed His Highness bein' overly cocksure? What a shame to have missed that twist of character."

"Well, not exactly," Katherine interjected, catching inquisitive looks from both newsboys. "My father did something quite uncharacteristic. He struck a deal with me."

"A deal?" Davey spoke up looking unsettled. "No offense Katherine, but any deal concocted by your father is probably nothing short of a deal with the devil."

"Generally, you're right and this deal was just that if not more. He agreed to acknowledge and accept my career with a promise of a promotion in exchange for my promise to keep out of the strike and to forget about Jack and all of you."

Race's expression of confusion darkened at Katherine's shocking news. "Deal with the devil is an understatement. That sure ain't no deal-it's a bribe."

"Please tell me you didn't-" David began before Katherine cut him off.

"Oh, I took the deal all right," Katherine announced proudly. "But if my father can play dirty, so can I."

The twin expressions on the boys faces had initially been a sight to behold as their eyes had looked ready to pop from their sockets, but as soon as they caught on to her tricks, they both began to laugh with relief.

"Damn Kath, you sly dog," Race praised as he sat up. "Remind us to stay on your good side."

"Duly noted," Katherine agreed with a smile before it fell as easily as it came. "Are we ready for what comes next?"

Race sighed as he slid off the wall to his feet and straightened his hat.

"Ready as we'll ever be. I ain't lookin' forward to havin' to break this to Medda," He admitted as the trio set off in the direction of Medda's theatre.

"The last time I had to tell her that Snyder got Jack, she was hysterical for days. Me and the fellas had to stop her from tryin' to storm into the refuge herself to get him back. Jack would never stand for her gettin' arrested because of him."

"How could the courts not see how much better off Jack would have been had Medda just gotten custody of him?" David mused. "If the court was paying an ounce of attention, they'd see that Jack has not done well with where he ended up."

"It's clear that the courts have paid no attention to Jack once he was placed with Snyder. Either that monster has very powerful friends that he paid off, or the courts simply forgot about him...or maybe even both," Katherine responded as she thought it over. "It's just rather suspicious that there are court orders referring to Jack as an escaped convict instead of a runaway."

"Best guess is that he paid them off for the adoption in the first place," Race agreed. "Then paid them to _forget_ about the adoption so that he could treat Jack like an inmate instead of his own kid; it's the only thing that makes sense. Easier to explain why he keeps runnin' away if he's a prisoner."

As soon as Medda's theatre came into sight, Katherine could feel her stomach tighten into knots. After hearing about Race having to stop Medda from rescuing Jack the last time he was caught, she was certain that this wasn't going to be easier. This time the person at fault for his capture would be standing right in front of her trying to explain why it happened.

"If Medda kills me, you both promise to get Jack and Crutchie out, right?" Katherine asked the boys before placing a gentle knock on the theatre door.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kath. Medda's a gem, why would she kill you?" Race laughed, placing his hands in his pockets as they waited.

"I'm the one to blame for Jack," Katherine admitted, as she fussed over her blouse, never seeming able to get it to straighten out properly. "It's my fault that he isn't here and it's me who has to answer for it."

A pair of hands embraced Katherine's shoulders as she was turned around to stare straight into David's deep blue eyes. "You are not to blame for it. We know who's to blame and it certainly is not you."

"My father used _me_ to trick Jack into surrendering. If I hadn't helped with the strike-"

"If you hadn't helped, we wouldn't even _be_ news, Kath."

"He's right," Race interjected. "Your father and Snyder played dirty and may have used you to get Jack, but that ain't your fault. You had no way of knowin' what their plans were and I'm sure Medda will understand that."

"What is it that Medda's supposed to understand now?"

The trio turned around startled to see the woman in question standing in the doorway. They had been so distracted that they hadn't heard the door creep open as Medda stood and gazed at her visitors with a warm and amused smile.

"Oh hey, Miss Medda," Race greeted the woman as he pulled his trusty cigar from his pocket. "Didn't see ya there."

"Well I assume it was you who knocked on my door. Should I come back another time?" Medda inquired with a laugh as she held out her arms. "You should be ashamed of yourself for not paying me a visit sooner, Racetrack Higgins. Now get into these arms before I drag you over here myself."

Race did as requested as Medda gazed over the boy in her embrace to see her other two visitors standing awkwardly behind them.

"Pleasure to see you again David, but where's that adorable little brother of yours? I told him you boys were both welcome here anytime."

"Les is at home working on a present for my mother. Her birthday's coming up and he wanted to make her something special. According to him, it's top secret and even I'm not allowed to know what it is," David explained with a chuckle as Medda granted him his own turn for a hug.

At last, Medda's gaze landed on Katherine who looked even more awkward than David had previously. She had come to review her show a week prior, but hadn't been granted the opportunity to meet the woman of the hour personally. Truth be told, she had been a slight bit distracted by that impossible boy who had possessed the nerve to climb up into her private box and gift her the finest piece of art she had ever set her eyes on.

Now as she stood in front of the very woman who not only could put on one hell of a show, but also possessed the kindest of hearts, she could feel her guilt begin to intensify. The motherly love shining in her eyes was enough to make Katherine want a hug of her own as she confessed to everything and hope that she would be forgiven by this angelic woman.

"And who is this beauty standing here in my doorway?" Medda inquired as she regarded Katherine with that same maternal smile.

"Katherine, ma'am," She responded, holding her hand out stiffly for a handshake.

Medda stared at the hand that had been offered to her, then over to Racetrack before returning her gaze once again to Katherine as she burst into loud and boisterous laughter.

"I can't remember the last time someone addressed me in such an archaic fashion and my, I have to say I don't miss it! You can relax, my dear; ma'am was a title that belonged to my mother. You can call me Medda and here we offer nothing but hugs and the joy of live theatre."

As soon as Medda's arms wrapped around Katherine, an intense wave of warmth and love flooded through her. Her eyes began to sting with oncoming tears as she came to the realization that the last time she had been embraced with such sincerity and purpose, it was when her mother had still been alive. In a matter of seconds, Katherine began to rediscover a sensation that she had long since forgotten. It was a feeling that had been lost for such a long time, but here and now for the first time in way too many years, she felt safe.

Try as she might, she was unable to stop a tear from falling as she held Medda close and smelled the sweet aroma of her perfume. It was lost on her how Medda could sense something was wrong, but as soon as the unwanted tears began to betray her, the elder woman tightened her hold around Katherine's petite form and placed a gentle and soothing hand to the back of her head.

"Oh my dear," Medda began as she held Katherine tight. "Whatever is the matter?"

Katherine didn't know how or even what to tell her for that matter. The relief she had felt before began to dissipate as embarrassment and shame clamored in to take its place. She had just met this woman and here she was crying in her arms like a lost child instead of the soon to be adult that she was.

"It's all right, Kath," David soothed, placing a gentle hand on her back.

At David's touch, Katherine reluctantly let go of the theatre owner and began to hastily wipe at her eyes.

"I'm so very sorry," Katherine apologized to Medda as she nervously straightened her blouse once more. "It's been a rather emotional couple of days."

"Why don't we take this inside so I can make up some tea while we discuss what exactly is going on here, hmm?" Medda responded with understanding as she beckoned the group to follow her into the theatre.

The three teens followed as instructed falling into line behind her as she lead them through the lobby and down a connecting hallway. As they made their journey, Katherine took note of the assortment of different theatrical masks that depicted every range of emotion from delight to flat out terror. Among the masks hung a myriad of framed photographs; some appeared to be of family, whilst others seemed to be snapped from a variety of Medda's shows.

One photograph in particular stopped Katherine dead in her tracks as she passed by. The others hadn't taken notice of her detainment just yet, granting her the opportunity to get a closer look. In the picture, Medda stood happily with her arm linked to a beautiful dark haired woman standing immediately to her right. The unknown woman was in turn resting her head on a taller mans shoulder who stood grinning proudly beside her. Katherine couldn't help but sense a certain familiarity within the man as she gazed into the pair of eyes that gleamed bright with life even despite the black and white colorization. She couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen that very same grin somewhere before.

What had captured Katherine's interest however, was the person who stood just on the other side of the familiar man. Whilst it appeared to be a much younger version of him, there was no mistaking that cruel smirk and lack of life in his cold, dead eyes. Warden Snyder stood next to this man and in front of him stood a young boy who couldn't have been older than the age of six. Apart from everyone else in the photograph, the boy appeared to be the least happy to be present. Katherine surmised that it might have something to do with the possessive grip that Snyder had on each of his shoulders. To an outside observer who didn't know Snyder personally, they probably would have thought nothing of it, but Katherine could see it for what it was.

"Kath?"

Katherine blinked away from the photograph to see David and Race come out of the room that Medda had been leading them to. They must have just discovered that she was no longer behind them.

"I'm sorry, I was just looking at this picture," Katherine explained, pointing to the photo in question.

"Wow, that sure is an old picture," David replied as he gazed over the photo. "That kid sure doesn't look happy to be there, though."

"Right?" Katherine agreed as she studied the boy. "But doesn't that boy look kind of familiar to you? That man as well...there's something about his eyes that make me feel like I've seen them before. I can't help but think that I have a fairly good idea of who's in this photograph."

The boys stepped forward to get a closer look to see if they could place it, but seemed to come up empty handed.

"That guy on the right looks like an asshole," Race deduced, unhelpfully. "I'd be that kid too if I was forced to stand in front of him."

"Everything all right out here?" Medda's voice called from the doorway.

"Sorry Miss Medda," David called back. "We were just taking a look at your photographs."

"Ah, definitely have a few of those. What may I ask has all of you so mesmerized?"

As soon as she joined the trio, she caught sight of what had captured their interest and her smile of joy dissipated to one of sorrow.

"This was one of my favorite photographs once," She remarked sadly, carefully removing the picture from its nail on the wall. "I wish I could remove a certain part of it, though."

"That's Warden Snyder isn't it?" Katherine inquired, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"It is," Medda confirmed, not bothering to hide the disdain within her tone. "Even back then, he felt like he had some kind of a claim to Jack. When this photograph was taken I never caught it, but now it's clear as day to me. The way he's holding onto him, I simply can't unsee it."

"Wait a minute," Race responded, as the realization finally came to him. "That's Jack?"

Medda smiled as she gazed down at the photograph. "A much younger version of him, yes. That beautiful couple that I'm standing next to were my best friends, Robert and Moira; Jack's parents."

"I see it now," Race affirmed stepping closer to get a better look. "Jack looks just like his father...and that _is_ Snyder, that bastard."

Medda nodded as she returned the photo back to its place and beckoned the three of them to follow her.

The room she had lead them to seemed to serve as not only a dressing room, but a living space. In the corner stood a large vanity with tons of make up as well as an assortment of costume accessories scattered across the top. The other corner held a sizeable plush couch and coffee table that would be conducive for hosting visitors. In the back was a rather small kitchen that possessed a small stove where Medda currently had a kettle of tea brewing. Katherine observed that there was a closed door adjacent to the kitchen that more than likely lead to a back bedroom.

The three of them settled onto the couch as Medda retreated to the kitchen to begin preparing the tea for her guests. Before long she returned, depositing a tray of four steaming cups and gestured for them to help themselves. She subsequently pulled the chair over from her vanity so that she could join them around the small coffee table.

"Continuing on with our discussion, there was a time when that man was a friend to us as well as a boss to Moira and myself. He once ran this very theatre that we're sitting in now," Medda explained, gesturing around them. "After Jack's parents passed away, Snyder was fired and I was offered the job."

"So you're tellin' me that Snyder-the same Snyder that runs the refuge once ran this theatre?" Race asked in disbelief.

"He did. For a number of years he was a man who was decent, fair, and an absolute joy to work for. For a while it seemed that everything was wonderful; all of us were happy, business was successful, and from it all, we possessed truly remarkable friendships. Soon, all of that began to change...it was as if the man we all knew had become replaced with a warped and hideous imposter. He became irritable, quick to anger, and overall unrecognizable."

"Is there something that brought the sudden change?" Katherine inquired, wishing she didn't sound so much like a reporter trying to snag a a good story.

Medda sighed deeply as she spooned a couple cubes of sugar into her tea.

"It's been so many years, but fortunately, it's granted me nothing but time to consider everything. As soon as Moira and Robert met, everything began to change and Snyder right along with it."

"Was Snyder in love with Jack's mother?" Katherine asked as carefully as she could. She had a feeling that she was right on the money with her question as all signs were pointing her in the direction of that conclusion.

"Head over heels," Medda confirmed. "It's a shame that he ran the theatre instead of considering a profession as a performer. He was exceptionally good at pretending that he cared for Robert and eventually Jack. He had everyone fooled-but not me. I could see right through the mask that he wore; it only took opening ones eyes to see what was right in front of them. He was jealous and angry that Moira had fallen for another man and it was even worse when she told him that she was pregnant with a child that would never be his."

Medda placed her cup gently on the table looking troubled before she revealed the final and most devastating words that shook not only Katherine, but everyone else in the room to their very core.

"I feel over time that the jealously drove him to a point from which he could never return. Instead of accepting reality, he chose to indulge in the madness and it's for that very reason that I know that he killed them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry about the delay, everyone! Everyone's got an excuse and god knows I got plenty! I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting...been everywhere from out of town to working a lot, but despite that, I remain apologetic as ever.
> 
> As we can see, a lot of explanation is coming...along with goings on of the refuge and so on and so forth; which I look most forward to writing.
> 
> I thank you all for sticking with me and also for your lovely reviews and comments. Please keep them coming! As always, I love and live for feedback and your comments keep me going! So thank you and see you soon!
> 
> \- Jamie


	10. Chapter 10

 

The chains rubbed harshly at Jack's wrists as he dipped the scrub brush into the bucket once more; the bubbles infusing with the bristles as he brought the brush to the floor. His back had begun to ache from holding the same position on his knees as he worked on the task that was demanded of him. The cuffs which had been tightened before he was left on his own were beginning to rub the skin of his wrists well past the point of raw.

Even despite the less than ideal circumstances, Jack knew the situation could always be worse. It had been early when Snyder had come for him. The sun had barely just passed the point of rising and Jack had been tossing and turning the whole night through. He hadn't even remembered passing out initially; he just knew that one minute Race, Davey and Katherine were at the window and the next he was blinking his eyes open to an empty fire escape.

Every time Jack would move in his sleep, he would jolt awake with a hiss of pain which had woken Crutchie each and every time it occurred. Once he was awake enough to be some form of alert, he would feel a comforting hand squeeze his shoulder lightly in an attempt to remind him that he wasn't alone.

Once it seemed like he managed to sleep longer than an hour at best, he was startled awake again, only this time it wasn't from the pain, it was from a hand squeezing at his shoulder. It wasn't the light assuring squeeze he had grown accustomed to throughout the night, but before he could register who the hand belonged to, he was pulled from the bed, landing unceremoniously onto the cold, hard floor.

"Get your lazy ass up, boy. You have a lot of work ahead of you."

Jack blinked up to see Snyder looming down at him, arms crossed tight against his chest as he stared down at Jack's ungraceful form at his feet.

"Don't you think he's been punished enough?" Crutchie called out from the bed having been startled awake himself by the rough treatment of Jack. "He needs to rest."

Snyder stood staring for a moment before a dark chuckle sounded through his bared teeth.

"You think I'm running some kind of five star hotel, boy? Do you honestly have some form of delusion that you brats are on vacation?" He inquired, reaching out to grab the collar of Crutchie's shirt for emphasis. "Do I need to teach you the difference between a holiday and jail, boy? For I would be happy to-"

"Ya don't gotta do that," Jack cut in as he stiffly pulled himself up from the floor as gracefully as the chains around his wrists and legs would allow.

The welts on his back stung without mercy as he stood waiting anxiously for Snyder to back off. Countless times he had found himself in this exact position, staring into the eyes of the spider as he deliberated on what his fate would be. There was no way in hell he was going to let that man bring any harm to Crutchie, even at the risk of his own well being. He silently prayed to whoever was listening that it wouldn't come to that.

Fortune had decided to smile upon them as Snyder, whose grip was so tight that it had begun to wrinkle Crutchie's shirt, released his grip with a light push and a sneer. He straightened out his own shirt before relocating that same bruising grip onto Jack's arm. Jack let out a small sigh of relief, despite the fact that the attention would soon be shifted to him.

"I'd be careful if I were you, boy," Snyder hissed in warning to Crutchie, tightening his hold on Jack who couldn't help but wince from the increased pressure.

"Kelly here isn't a fast learner and you've seen first hand what happens to boys who dare to question me. I have the say in the punishments and I'll decide when it's enough. If you wish to question my authority any further, I'll see to it that you receive the same treatment as your friend here. Do I make myself clear?"

Jack managed to catch Crutchie's eye as he silently begged him to let it go. A little cleaning wasn't going to kill him-but seeing the young crippled boy at the mercy of the spider would certainly do the job. He was touched at how much Crutchie cared for his well being, but that concern was going to get himself hurt and Jack needed him to understand that.

"Yeah," Crutchie muttered, sincerity completely absent from his tone.

Jack couldn't help what happened next, the spider pounced, pulling Jack right along with him as he wound his hand back and delivered a sharp and resounding slap right across the younger boys face. Jack winced as Crutchie slowly turned his face back towards them, a red hand print beginning to form across his pale skin.

"You want to try that again with a little more respect? Or shall I give you another to match?"

Jack felt his stomach flip with anxiety as he along with all the others in the room who had awoken from all the commotion waited with bated breath for Crutchie's response. Jack silently berated his past self for setting this example for the younger newsie. Crutchie had always looked up to him like an older brother and by doing so, had taken on certain qualities, most noticeably the smart mouth that Jack possessed.

Even though Jack felt he was to blame for Crutchie's stubbornness, he knew he couldn't take credit for that strength. Jack didn't regard himself as strong, but it was a quality that Crutchie had always possessed in spades. Jack pretended to be the strong, unbreakable leader, but without Crutchie there to hold him up, he would never have made it so far and he knew it.

Crutchie also like himself was selfless; he just like Jack couldn't stand to see someone he cared about suffering and would be the first in line to sacrifice himself for the well being of others. Jack wanted more than anything to keep that fire and strength that Crutchie had as untarnished as he could.

He caught Crutchie's eye again and began to mouth desperately to him.

_'Yes, sir.'_

Crutchie blinked a few times as he appeared deep in thought for a moment.

"I understand, sir."

"That's better," Snyder remarked lowly before turning his attention back to Jack who had shifted uncomfortably from the strong possessive grip that remained on his arm.

"Let's go, boy."

Jack was certain that he should feel more nervous as he was roughly pulled towards the door, but instead, he felt relief. He knew Crutchie wasn't in the least bit thrilled of this turn of events, so before the two of them managed to make their leave, he made sure to cast him a smile of reassurance before being shoved out of the doorway.

The two of them began to walk in silence, nothing but the echo of their footsteps could be heard as they made their way down the hall. The strength he had received by diverting the attention from his brother had begun to steadily dissipate as the realization of the direction they were headed in became clear.

He was certain that Snyder had intended to put him to work and had no plans to lock him in the closet, but from years of experience, he had come to find that he could never wager a guess at Snyder's plans for him. Thankfully, they came to a stop just outside of the office where a brush and a bucket of soapy water had already been set out on the floor awaiting his arrival.

"You're in for a long day, Kelly," Snyder chuckled as he bent down to pick up the brush and placed it roughly into Jack's hand. "You are to scrub these floors until they shine like a new penny. If I find you cutting any corners, I will whip you until you see stars. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir, but I would be able to do a much better job if I wasn't cuffed," Jack admitted, before daring to make a request. "Could we maybe see about takin' them off just for now?"

Snyder gestured for Jack to lift his hands, which surprised him at first as he followed instructions, but he should have known better than to think that Snyder would grant him an ounce of mercy. As soon as Snyder had placed his hands on his wrists, he tightened the cuffs to their maximum capacity.

Jack couldn't stop the weak cry that escaped from his throat as the cold metal cut into his wrists. He bit his lip to save any amount of pride he had left before glaring up at Snyder wishing more than anything that he could tell the bastard to go straight to hell along with a few other choice phrases if he had no sense of self preservation.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" The spider whispered darkly, still holding Jack's wrists tightly in his hands.

"I free you from this punishment and leave you to your own devices and somehow you'll manage to find a way to run away again. I'll be damned at how you manage it, but that is a risk that I surely will not take again."

"That's not why-" Jack had begun to plead his case, but was stopped short when Snyder applied more pressure to his wrists. He cried out again, hating himself for letting Snyder hear it, but the cuffs were so painful that pride be damned.

"You are never going to get away from me again, Jack. You are mine and have always been mine and I will never stop teaching you that truth until you damn well learn it."

Snyder finally let go of his wrists, causing Jack to fall to his knees in relief. He began to assess the damage and discovered that a few light trickles of blood had begun to descend from the fresh cuts made from the increased and prolonged pressure.

Snyder shifted the bucket of water closer to Jack with his foot before announcing his departure.

"I will be in my office and if you give me a reason to have to come out here, I will not only see to it that you are sufficiently beaten, but I will also show that friend of yours no mercy. Now get to work."

Jack had followed instructions to the letter and for hours had meticulously scrubbed at the cold concrete floor, but to no avail. No matter how diligently he worked, the floor remained unchanged. The years of stains and dirt couldn't be easily scrubbed away, just like the tarnished memories that remained within these walls. No amount of ignorance or scrubbing could wash any of it away.

Still, Jack worked silently. The only other sound in the dark, damp hallway was the echo of his handcuffs reverberating off the walls as he put in every effort to complete his task. It had been silent for so long that when the sound of a phone ringing permeated the silence, Jack couldn't help but jump from the shrill and unexpected sound.

"William Snyder, speaking."

Jack could hear Snyder's conversation ring clear from the office as his booming voice echoed down the vacant hallway. He eased off on the scrubbing so he could hear a bit more clearly. It wasn't as if the conversation would be of interest to him, but it would be far more entertaining than the impossible task he had before him.

"What do you mean he's on his way?"

Jack could hear the rise in his voice with a touch of panic.

"I understand he's a busy man-yes, but the visits are scheduled for the last day of the month and unless I somehow have my dates incorrect, that isn't until tomorrow. I was making preparations for his arrival as we speak."

Jack had been in the refuge enough times to know exactly what this phone call pertained to. He hadn't known what day it was, but if it was nearing the end of the month, that meant that it was time for the governor to come and pay a visit. Every month Snyder would select a few of the boys to clean the building from top to bottom to prepare for his arrival, but clearly since this was meant to be a punishment, he had selected Jack to tend to the cleaning on his own.

"I will expect his arrival soon, then. Thank you."

Snyder ended the conversation as politely as he could through what sounded like gritted teeth before slamming the phone back down on its receiver. Jack couldn't help but wonder if it had broken from the force he must have used. As soon as he heard the desk chair screech against the floor, he set back to work much harder than before attempting to appear as if he hadn't given himself a rest break to eavesdrop.

It wasn't long before he heard Snyder's heavy footsteps echoing down the hall, growing louder as he made his way towards him. He had been expecting as much; Snyder was angry and not only was Jack the closest in proximity, but was always the target to direct his anger toward. As soon as he was behind Jack, he announced his arrival not with words, but by grabbing a fist full of Jack's shirt to pull him up from the floor.

As soon as Snyder's hand had come into contact with his back, he hissed in pain as he was was pulled to his feet. He knew that Snyder had done so purposefully; the man didn't suffer from memory loss, he knew that the welts were there.

"Sooner than expected this month," Snyder growled into Jack's ear, expecting that he would know the meaning behind his words. "You best hope that you did the best that you could do with the time you were given, boy and that this visit goes off without a hitch."

Snyder either didn't wait for a reply or expect one as he took the brush that still remained in Jack's hand and tossed it over his shoulder into the soapy water. He grabbed onto Jack's arm in the exact same position where a rather large and brightly colored bruise had already began to form from the similar grip he had earlier.

Instead of leading Jack back towards the bunk rooms, he began pulling him in the direction of his office.

"If the governor is comin', shouldn't I be goin' back to the room?" Jack spoke uneasily, already getting a clear idea of Snyder's intentions.

The warden chuckled darkly in response as he continued to drag Jack down the hall until they made it to the office.

"You must think I'm stupid, boy. Do you honestly think that I forgot how you escaped last time? The carriage ride worthy of front page news is not so easily forgotten. Whether the governor came early or on time, you were never going to be present for his visit. Best to keep you safely locked away to prevent a repeat performance, wouldn't you agree?"

Jack took a small step back as much as the grip on his arm would allow as he shook his head.

"N-no, sir. I promise, I ain't gonna run...please don't-"

His pleading fell on deaf ears as Snyder pulled open the closet door and had just turned around to uncuff Jack's hands when a knock sounded at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt Warden Snyder, sir, but the governor has arrived."

Snyder growled lowly in response as he slammed the closet door shut and whipped around to face Jack with annoyance written clearly in his eyes. He pulled Jack close by the front of his shirt and spoke in a low and dangerous whisper so that he couldn't be overheard.

"It appears luck is on your side, boy. If you know what's good for you, you will keep your mouth shut while I deal with this."

Snyder released his grip and strode over to the door. The door creaked open to reveal Masterson, a guard who had been in Snyder's employ for longer than Jack could remember and the governor himself standing larger than life alongside him.

"Afternoon, Warden," Teddy Roosevelt greeted boisterously, his cane leading the charge as he marched into the office. "Apologies for the short notice, but I'm afraid it was out of my hands. I'll be damned to find one thing that isn't out of my hands these days."

"No trouble at all, governor," Snyder replied with a wave of his hand. "It's always a pleasure to have you; early or on time."

With a gruff nod and a crooked smile in response, Jack was certain that Roosevelt saw right through that bold faced lie just as easily as he could himself. The governor made his way closer to the center of the room before his attention flickered over to rest on Jack. His eyes narrowed softly as he took in the chained up state of the boy in front of him.

"Seems you got yourself into a bit of trouble here, didn't ya, son?"

"Yes, sir," Jack replied softly, feeling a bit starstruck and uncomfortable from the sudden attention.

"Those are looking a might bit tight, Warden. I'm certain you have a fairly good explanation for why you've chosen to restrain this boy so extensively, but I find that those cuffs would still be equally as effective if they were a touch looser. This poor boy's surely losing circulation in his hands."

Snyder shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat before coming up with an additional lie to add to the collection he'd been telling the man across the years.

"This boy is wild and unpredictable, sir. I've had no choice but to keep him in restraints since he was returned to my custody. He had an altercation with a young crippled boy that was brought in just yesterday. Isn't that right, Kelly?"

Despite the absurdity of the insinuation that Jack would ever lay a hand on Crutchie, he simply did as instructed and nodded in response.

"Kelly," Roosevelt sounded out the name as he made the connection. "Why you're Warden Snyder's little escape artist, aren't you? I recall your name being attached right alongside my own in that article regarding your most recent prison break."

The governor chuckled as he held his hand out to Snyder for the key to the cuffs. Reluctantly, Snyder reached deep into his pocket to retrieve the item as requested.

As soon as the key made it into the lock and the pressure was released, Jack sighed in relief as he felt the blood begin to circulate to his hands once more. The governor tsked lightly as his eyes scaled over the damage to Jack's wrists.

"I would advise leaving these off," Roosevelt instructed, tossing the cuffs over onto the desk without a care. "Judging by the state of his wrists, I'm sure you've punished this boy enough for the supposed altercation."

He glanced over to Masterson who stood uneasily next to Snyder who despite his best effort to appear impassive, looked simply livid. The governor gestured to the guard and extended the key out to him.

"I'd be most appreciative if you were to remove the shackles from his legs. I'd do so myself, but my back has been giving me fits."

Masterson did as requested, freeing Jack from the leg restraints and placing the key back into Snyder's awaiting hand once he was finished.

"You're far too kind, governor," Snyder spoke, his eyes darting over to Jack. "Thank the governor for his compassion, boy."

Jack did as he was told while daring to rub at his wrists lightly.

"Now that that's settled, why don't we get to business, Warden? I'm sure you as well as I are looking most forward to getting on with the rest of the days affairs."

Snyder grunted out an affirmation, quickly whispering something into Masterson's ear before at last leading the governor towards the door to begin the monthly tour of the premises.

"Wonderful to see you again, Mr. Kelly," The governor called back over his shoulder. "Do try to stay out of trouble, won't you?"

Jack nodded in agreement as the governor turned and made his way from the room, the warden following dutifully behind. He cast a knowing glance over at Masterson before pulling the door shut behind them.

"Been a long time since I had you to myself, Jack."

Jack blinked away from the closed door and over to the guard who stood staring back at him with an unsettling glint in his eye.

"What do ya want?" Jack answered back tiredly.

Masterson remained silent as if he was waiting for Jack to come up with the answer to his question on his own.

"Well?" Jack continued, throwing his hands out in exasperation. "Ain't like I got enough to answer for from the spider, so what can I do for ya?"

"Not even the least bit sorry," Masterson replied with a harsh laugh. "Seems even after all the lessons you've been given, you still somehow manage to not possess a single ounce of respect."

Jack regarded him with confusion as the guard took a step closer, his glare growing more intense with the passing seconds.

"You think I've forgotten about the incident with the key, Kelly? You think I could ever just forget about you and Conlon nearly costing me my job? Not to mention the additional torment you and that hell spawn caused me."

Jack's eyes widened as he let out the most astonished of laughs.

"Oh you can't be serious," Jack scoffed, crossing his arms tight across his chest. "You're still mad about a few jokes made by a couple of twelve year olds over five years ago? I've heard of people holdin' a grudge, but you've gotta have the record. Even after all you've done to the kids here, I'm surprised you ain't got a thicker skin. I've had worse things said about me and hell, it ain't even noon."

"You humiliated me!" Masterson cried, drawing closer to Jack and poking an accusing finger into his shoulder. "You brats almost cost me my job!"

"Ain't my fault that you left your key where anyone could get at it. You shouldn't trust inmates, Masterson. It's a bad judge of character."

_"I hope you know what you're doin' Kelly, if that damn spider catches us-"_

_"Quit your gripin' Spot, it'll work."_

_At Jack's words, the lock gave way with a heavenly click, granting them access to the icebox that as per usual had been locked tight. The door creaked open, revealing a myriad of different options: milk, butter, wilted carrots, and some only slightly molded bread._

_"I promised you a feast and I delivered," Jack responded, making a grab for the bread._

_"Gotta hand it to ya, Kelly. I didn't think that was a copy of the master key, but I'll be damned."_

_Jack popped a piece of the bread into his mouth, closing his eyes with contentment as he chewed._

_"Just lucky that Masterson stupidly left it on the desk when Snyder sent him to get me. Seen that key enough times to know it as soon as I see it; same key Snyder uses for the closet and just about everythin' else. Speakin' of, how long was I in there for this time?"_

_Spot paused in thought after taking a long swig of milk directly from the bottle._

_"Two days I think, give or take."_

_"Makes sense why I'm starvin' more than usual."_

_"Well at least this time your gettin' locked up paid off."_

_Jack hummed in agreement, stuffing more of the bread into his mouth._

_Two days this time. While it was still not ideal, Jack was grateful Snyder hadn't decided to tack on a third. If he was this ravenous after two, he would have been prepared to chew off his own arm by the next day. With no regards to how hungry the young boy must have been, Snyder hadn't even waited an hour before putting Jack back to work and appointing him and Spot in charge of kitchen detail._

_The boys had only been in the refuge for a month, but Jack could already feel the difference it made to have a friend with him on the inside. Granted, he and Spot had only just recently started to become acquainted before they had been picked up and brought in. The duo had been chosen as the heirs to take over leadership of their respective cities when the current ones aged out and had been on their way to a gathering when they were arrested._

_Jack knew why he had been picked up, but Spot was a different case entirely. It was no secret that over seventy percent of the boys locked within the refuge walls were innocent and had only committed the crime of existing; despite that, they were brought in anyhow and their crimes were generally made up on the spot by none other than Snyder himself._

_Spot had been the most recent boy to find himself caught in the spider's web of lies and while Jack felt guilty for his undeserved presence in what could only be described as a hell for children, he was grateful to not have to suffer through it alone this time._

_"How you holdin' up, Kelly?" Spot decided to ask after a couple of moments of silence. "You looked scared as hell when Snyder took ya away."_

_Truth be told, Jack was a wreck. The closet had thankfully only ever been used for his worst offenses, but when he did manage to earn that punishment, it seemed to get worse each time. The darkness, the tight enclosed space, the fatigue from being forced to stand on his feet for several hours, the crying out for Snyder to let him out to handle his bodily needs; the list was endless._

_"Just don't do nothin' to earn a trip yourself and you'll never have to find out."_

_Spot had decided to leave it at that as he took his own share of Jack's bread. The two sat in silence for several minutes before the sound of the door slamming against the wall had them scrambling to their feet, attempting to shield the evidence of their crime._

_Mercifully it wasn't the spider who walked through the door, but rather his equally cruel, but significantly less intelligent right hand man and guard: Masterson._

_Norman Masterson could only be described by the phrase of having a face only a mother could love. His dark eyes were placed unnaturally close together and always appeared pinched as if he had just had a taste of a sour lemon. His nose was crooked and pointed similar to how a witches nose was depicted in story books and on top of everything else, the man had to easily be over one hundred and fifty pounds overweight, standing no taller than five foot seven._

_"Ah-ha! I knew it was you who must have taken my key, Kelly and here's the proof!"_

_Masterson waddled closer and held out his meaty hand expectantly._

_"You give me back that key right now, boy."_

_Seeing no opportunity to deny his wrong doing, Jack reluctantly fished the key from his pocket and dropped it into the guard's awaiting hand. Masterson curled his stubby fingers around the key with a sigh of relief and glanced over to take in the spread the duo had abandoned on the floor._

_"You risked yourself a whipping and another trip to the closet over some milk and stale bread, Kelly? What a shame."_

_Jack's eyes narrowed as he gazed over Masterson's three hundred pound form._

_"Pretty sure if you was in my place you'd do the same, Masterson; only difference between you and me is that I went two days without food and I ain't too sure you'd last an hour."_

_Masterson took a step closer to Jack, his eyes flashing dangerously as he reached out to grab a fist full of Jack's hair. He yanked Jack's head back so that his gaze was now turned to the ceiling. In the corner of his eye, he could see the man's pinched face inching closer to his own as he settled next to his ear._

_"Don't you ever compare yourself to me, boy. You are nothing but a piece of trash that Snyder graciously picked up off the street. He's given you a roof over your head and food to eat and this is how you repay his generosity? By stealing from him?"_

_"Stealin' ain't the word I would use. Ain't much here to steal...not after you got your pick of the good stuff."_

_"Watch your mouth, boy! I have half a mind to slap that smirk right off of that smug face of yours!" Masterson snapped, before reigning in his anger with a deep breath._

_"You amaze me, Kelly. Despite the lessons you've been given, you still have the audacity not only to steal, but to insult me? I think I'll have to have a word with Mr. Snyder about increasing the number of beatings you receive until you can learn some respect. I'm certain that over time, some kind of lesson might stick in that poor excuse for a brain of yours."_

_"You're right," Jack admitted. "I haven't learned my lesson. I never did get a chance to make that call to Captain Ahab and tell him where he could find the big white whale before it had the chance to take all the food for itself."_

_"I've had it!" Masterson roared, pulling Jack by the hair and subsequently throwing him across a table in the corner adjacent to the ice box. He placed one hand in between Jack's shoulders to hold him down as he used his free hand to begin to work on getting his belt through the loops._

_"You just don't know when to quit," He continued, sounding slightly crazed as he laughed under his breath. "God knows how long you've been asking for this, boy. Snyder might not like it, but he owes me this."_

_Once he had the belt in hand, Masterson made quick work of pulling Jack's shirt up to his shoulders to grant him access to his back. The marks from the whipping he had received over two weeks prior were on full display and still hadn't managed to heal completely. As soon as the shirt was where he wanted it, the hand holding him down was returned to its prior position._

_Jack couldn't help but feel a twinge of nerves taking root in his stomach. Masterson had beaten several of the other kids, but no matter what Jack had ever said, he had never been touched by anyone other than Snyder. He wasn't sure where that earlier confidence had come from: Spot's presence, hunger, temporary insanity? Whatever the reason, he had apparently insulted Masterson to a point he had never crossed before and now was about to earn the potential beating of a life time for his big mouth._

_He wasn't sure how much worse a whipping from Masterson would be, but surely it couldn't be any worse than when Snyder did it. He was determined to take this punishment as silently and stoically as possible. He was certain that Spot would understand if he showed his fear, but as the soon to be leader of Manhattan, he wanted to try his damnedest to not show weakness in front of the future leader of Brooklyn._

_"It's about time that I got my chance to teach you a lesson of my own, boy. Now hold still and take your punishment like a man," Masterson instructed as he raised the belt high over his head._

_"It must be so hard, Masterson."_

_With the belt still raised, Masterson's gaze flickered over to Spot who was shaking his head and regarding him with a look of pity._

_"I beg your pardon?"_

_"I mean, if I was in your position, I'd be angry too," Spot continued, sounding like a therapist attempting to coax an upset patient._

_Not only was Masterson lost by this interruption, but Jack was equally confused and despite the pressure on his back keeping him down, he managed to peer over his shoulder to shoot Spot a questioning look._

_"What the hell are you on about, boy? I'm a little busy here and if you don't get to your point, you can get in line for a lashing yourself after I'm done with Kelly."_

_"My point is that it must be hard to accept that with that face you got there, you'll never know the love of a woman."_

_Masterson's eyes widened in shock from the newest jab as soon as it left Spot's mouth. He lowered the belt from the air and regarded Spot with a murderous glint in his eye. He had yet to respond to the insult, so Spot took it upon himself to dig the nail even further into his coffin._

_"I mean, maybe ya might find that love, but hell, once ya got her underneath ya, how would ya ever find her?"_

_"You'll get what's coming to you, boy," Masterson growled, his voice barely above a whisper. "You think I don't know that you're trying to draw my attention away from your little friend, here? Unfortunately, your valiant effort will only be resulting in causing Mr. Kelly further pain._

_"After I've finished with him, I think we'll all go have us a talk with Mr. Snyder. I'm sure Jack can tell you how much more merciful I am compared to him. After we tell him what you little shits have been up to, he'll be more than happy to set you straight. I'm also certain that he wouldn't mind taking Jack here for a round two."_

_Jack was sure that Spot didn't miss the quick flash of terror in his eyes before he managed to hide it. The thought of having to deal with Snyder and the risk of being returned to the closet again so soon eradicated any semblance of confidence he had left._

_"You can drop the scare tactics, Masterson. You and I both know you ain't sayin' shit about this to Snyder."_

_Masterson chuckled softly in response, his narrowed eyes dancing with amusement._

_"That so? Well, I don't dabble in hopes and dreams, so you'll have to explain to me how you came to that ridiculous conclusion."_

_Spot crossed his arms and took a step closer to Masterson, his trade mark smirk settled on his face as he prepared to enlighten the bumbling guard with his reasoning._

_"You left that key out where not only Jack could get at it, but where any one of us could have snatched it. If I ain't mistaken, that there is the master key; correct me if I'm wrong, but that key can open any one of these doors and in the hands of Kelly could have been a golden opportunity to escape."_

_The amusement that had adorned Masterson's features rapidly began to diminish to panic as Spot laid out the reality of his situation. His eyes nervously flickered down to Jack who was smiling in awe at Spot's rationalization of the guard's predicament._

_"So you're tellin' us that you wanna go blab to Snyder about how you not only misplaced your key," Spot continued, placing an inquisitive hand to his chin as if appearing deep in thought. "But that Jack was the one who got ahold of it?_

_"You wanna tell him that it was your own stupidity that almost lead to his most prized possession gettin' away from him_ again _? By all means, Masterson, don't let us stop ya. Hell, we can go tell Snyder ourselves if ya want."_

_"I hardly think that will be necessary."_

_The anger in the voice that sounded from the door way was enough to cause the room's occupants blood to run cold. There was no telling how long Snyder had been standing in the doorway, but by the sheer redness of his face and the danger lurking in his eyes, it was clear that he hadn't just arrived on the scene._

_"Sir, I was-"_

_Snyder stuck a hand up to stop the excuse before it even had a chance to leave the guard's lips. His dark eyes roamed over the room appraising the scene before him as he began to make his way into the room._

_"Before I even ask for an explanation as to what the hell is going on in here, I'm curious as to why you have Kelly lying over that table."_

_"I-uh-well, he was giving me lip, sir!" Masterson stammered. "He just wouldn't shut his goddamn mouth and I-"_

_"Thought you would take it upon yourself to punish him?"_

_Masterson dared to nod in agreement just before Snyder raised his arm and delivered a vicious backhand straight across the stuttering guard's face._

_As Masterson fell to the floor, Jack who had still yet to move from the table cast a terrified glance over at Spot whose expression he was surprised to find matched his own._

_"Get up," Snyder ordered at the large man who was on the floor struggling to hold back a whimper as he worked his way back to his feet._

_Once Masterson was upright and his breathing had evened out, Snyder placed his hands on each of his shoulders and addressed him calmly as if he hadn't just struck the man so hard that he had been knocked completely off balance._

_"I trust that you know that I value you Norman. I daresay I would call you my closest and most trusted friend," Snyder began, his grip on his shoulders tightening with his words of sincerity._

_"With that being said, I can't help but feel a sense of betrayal that the person I trust with my possessions would be so careless and disregard my input on a situation that should have been immediately brought to my attention."_

_Masterson, nodded sheepishly, casting his eyes to the ground, not daring to look at Snyder directly._

_"You've never made me question your loyalty, so I'm willing to look past this mishap only because no harm was truly done. I will however be taking your key until I find that I can trust you with its protection."_

_"I-I understand, sir."_

_Snyder released his grip from Masterson and made his way over to Jack who still hadn't dared to move from the table._

_"I find this was the highest betrayal of my trust," Snyder continued with a gesture at Jack. "I feel I was rather generous in my allowance for you to have a hand in the punishments around here with only with one simple condition. Care to remind me what that condition was, Norman?"_

_Masterson blinked up from the floor to look his boss in the eye for the first time since he had been struck._

_"Kelly is off-limits."_

_"That's correct. If he needs to be punished, I will be the one to administer it. He is mine to deal with as I see fit and no one other than myself is to lay a hand on him. So long as we are clear on that, we won't have to speak any more of it."_

_As soon as he received a nod from the guard in response, he held his hand out expectantly._

_"As I understand it, he disrespected you and that will not be going unpunished; however, it seems such a waste to deal with him elsewhere when you have him right where I need him. If you don't mind, I'd like to borrow that belt you have at the ready; saves me the trouble."_

_Masterson wasted no time in procuring the implement from the floor where he had dropped it and handed it over, appearing more like himself now that he was back in his bosses' good graces._

_Jack could feel his heart drop as the spider approached, Masterson's belt held firmly in his hand. Whenever Snyder had that look in his eye, Jack knew he was going to be in for a world of hurt. He glanced over at Spot who had stood frozen ever since Snyder had made his entrance. While his body remained still, his eyes were fixed on Jack. His expression depicted nothing but horror and the deepest of sympathies as opposed to the usual sarcasm and snarkiness._

_"I would have thought you would have been more docile after spending a couple of days in the closet, but it would appear I was mistaken," Snyder informed Jack as he folded the belt over. "Back talking my most trusted staff and thinking it wise to steal keys that could lead to a potential escape; I'm not sure where this attitude of yours has come from, but we shall make certain that it won't stick."_

_Jack closed his eyes and tightened his grip on the edges of the table as Snyder raised the belt high and brought it down without a single shred of mercy._

"I've never understood Snyder's obsession with you," Masterson admitted, staring at Jack as if he was inspecting and insect trapped inside a jar. "You have always been and always will be a no good, impudent delinquent who will never amount to anything other than being Snyder's little whipping boy."

"Glad that I've made an impression," Jack responded, electing to ignore the insults.

Masterson regarded him darkly as he sighed heavily.

"It's a pity that you remain just as off-limits now as you were then. Just count yourself lucky that you belong to him and that none of the rest of us can have a chance to lay a damn hand on you."

"I don't belong to him," Jack replied through gritted teeth.

"Even you know that's not true," Masterson scoffed with a dark laugh.

The guard made his way over to Jack and without preamble, placed a meaty grip onto his bruised arm.

"The hell are you doin'?" Jack questioned, attempting to wrench his arm out of the vice like grip it had been placed in. "Let go of me."

"This is far less than what you really deserve, Kelly, but Snyder ordered me to lock you up in the closet and you know as well as I do that whatever the boss says goes."

Jack fought tooth and nail as Masterson pulled him towards the closet. He felt the sharp strain of the muscle from how hard he was struggling to pull his arm out of the guard's strong grip.

"Stop resisting, Kelly. You know it won't do you any good and I know you don't want me telling him that you put up a struggle and made things difficult for me, now do you?"

Jack stopped struggling at the guard's threat as he paused to consider the words. It was true, he didn't want Masterson telling Snyder anything of that nature. He knew the man was already angry over the governor's visit and his subsequent kindness towards Jack. This would just add additional fuel to that uncontrollable fire.

"Now there's a good boy," Masterson praised, taking Jack's pause as a sign of submission.

Releasing his grip on Jack's arm, he made his way over to Snyder's desk where the padlock was left when it was not in use. He then proceeded to walk over to the closet door where he now had it opened and waiting for Jack. He reached for one of the shackles and gestured for him to come forward.

Jack didn't move. He stayed rooted to the spot as he regarded Masterson silently. The man looked like an angry puffer fish ready to blow as he stared back at Jack impatiently.

"You know the drill Kelly, I don't have all day."

Still Jack didn't take a step forward, instead he opted to take a step backward.

"Quit messing around and get your ass over here," Masterson demanded, taking a step forward himself.

"Nah, I don't think I will," Jack responded, eyeing the door to his right. "See, I know you're gonna tell Snyder whatever you want whether it's true or it ain't. I could let you lock me up willingly and that still wouldn't stop you from tellin' Snyder I struggled.

"You've been tellin' him lies for years just so you could get the chance to watch him whip me. I dunno if you get off on it what your deal is, but it ain't gone unnoticed. I'll be damned if I'm gonna give myself up quietly just to end up with the same result. So I say to hell with it, you wanna tell the spider that I resisted? Might as well make it true."

"I've heard enough," Masterson announced, reaching out to grab Jack, but was left grasping at air as Jack had already anticipated his move before he even had the chance to make it.

Within seconds, Jack darted through the door on the right, slamming it shut behind him. He had just gotten the lock to click right as Masterson had grabbed ahold of the handle.  
The large man pounded his fist against the door shouting various threats as Jack turned his back to the door.

Even after all the time he had spent locked within these walls, he was in a room he had never once been allowed to step foot in; Snyder's bedroom. He had acted so quickly and without any thought that the realization had no time to sink in before he made his escape.

With his back against the door literally and figuratively, he slid down into a seated position with his knees tucked tightly into his chest. He buried his face in his arms and whispered the very thought that had struck him just as hard as the realization of what he had just done.

"Snyder's gonna kill me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that was a lot! Again, sorry for the delay; been a very busy past month for me, but hopefully I made up for it again with a long chapter as my own personal apology. Seems you guys benefit more when I take my sweet time! Lol. 
> 
> We got a bit more of Jack's backstory and got him in one hell of a situation. Whoops lol. There is still so much more to come, so stay tuned and as always, let me know your comments and thoughts. Feedback feeds my soul and as always, I am absolutely grateful and touched by your wonderful words!
> 
> Thanks again, guys! See ya soon!
> 
> \- Jamie


	11. Chapter 11

Katherine shook her head in disbelief, sending her red curls bouncing against her shoulders as she digested the horrifying statement. It was evident that none of the newsies had family to speak of and that Jack himself was an orphan, but she never could have imagined that the reason was due to a heinous and still unsolved murder. The words were unfathomable, but after the horrors Katherine witnessed, she found them believable.

The group sat in stunned silence as they continued to ruminate on the information they had just been entrusted with. The silence that had descended upon the room was deafening, yet no one had summoned the courage to break it. Race had opened and closed his mouth several times, but never managed to find a word worthy enough for the situation. David had been staring at the wall, his lips parted, but no sound escaping as his eyes flickered back and forth with thought.

"How is that possible?"

The attention of the group was granted to the young reporter who had finally dared to speak up with a soft whisper. Her soft brown eyes, filled to the brim with unshed tears blinked up from her hands that she had held firmly clasped in her lap.

"If he did kill them, how in God's name did he get away with it?"

Medda sighed softly, placing her cup onto the table gingerly.

"Lack of evidence I'm afraid," The woman admitted with a sad smile.

"You see, the night that the Kelly's were murdered was a cold night-the coldest and most brittle we had seen in a long time. There was so much snow that even those who found themselves without a home were tucked someplace safe; no people on the street, no witnesses. The blizzard had also made short work of any footprints that would have been left behind."

"What about the murder weapon? Not a single shred of evidence was left at the scene?"

"Not a trace of that knife was found. The only evidence that the police had to go on was that it had to have been someone that the Kelly's knew as there was no sign of forced entry. The killer didn't break in, he was _invited_ in. My suspicions were solidified by the only other anomaly that they found; or rather didn't find. The perpetrator had made certain to grab himself a couple souvenirs before he left the scene of the crime."

"Souvenirs?" Katherine inquired wondering what would possibly qualify as a souvenir from an event so horrible.

"A photo album that Moira had been working on just before her death. It had been a birthday present from Robert and boy, she kept that book close to her heart-hardly went anywhere without it. To this day, it still hasn't been found."

"And the other?" Katherine pressed, unsure if she even wanted the answer.

"Moira had such long and beautiful hair. I told her time and time again that she should leave it down, but she was stubborn and would go on keeping it all trapped in a braid," Medda responded, sadly. The ghost of a smile adorning her face as she recounted her friend's choice of style.

She always insisted that it made her look younger; which was absolutely hysterical. She had one of those young faces where she could have passed for twenty one until she was in her mid thirties. That braid was almost what you could call her trademark-the killer must have known because he cut off a quarter of it to take with him."

"That's disgusting."

The group was startled when David had spoken up as he had been sitting in silence for the majority of the conversation. His features were fixed with horror and disbelief as he finally shifted his gaze from the wall.

"You're certain that this was something that the warden was capable of?"

"Snyder loved her hair; he commented on it practically each and every time he saw her. Any time she'd think of cutting it, he would talk her out of it-he'd threaten her job if he had to. There's no doubt in my mind that it was that man who would commit such a horrible act."

David took a pause as he seemed to be processing Medda's insinuation. As he attempted to gather his thoughts, Katherine interjected with another question of her own.

"What I don't understand is why he would kill Jack's mother. If he was so in love with her, how could be bring himself to do such a horrible thing?"

Medda shook her head in response and with a shrug of her shoulders, answered with the most feasible motive she could think of.

"Obsession; that's my best guess. In the months leading to her death, Moira had confided in me that Snyder had made it a habit to start following her. Everywhere she went, she'd somehow manage to run into him. New York's a fairly large place and though it's common to run into someone on occasion, it surely cannot be a coincidence to run into that same person day after day no matter the destination.

The most unsettling thing she had told me was when she had heard a knock at the door one evening. She had answered the door to find Snyder carrying Jack in his arms. The boy was half asleep and rubbing at his eyes as Snyder informed Moira that he had found Jack wandering the streets lost as if he had sleep walked from his bed and lost his way home."

"Jack ain't never sleep walked a day in his life," Race announced, seeing right through that blatant lie from ten years ago.

"Jack's the lightest sleeper of any newsie I know. Aside from Crutchie, he's always the one wakin' the rest of us up in the mornin'."

Medda nodded in affirmation.

"That kid's always been a light sleeper and Moira shared that fact with Snyder in her confusion as to how Jack could have gotten outside. Even as a baby it was a nightmare to get him to sleep. When we'd finally succeed, it was like walking on egg shells to _keep_ him asleep. I'm sure that years of the refuge and of course the night of his parents murder didn't help matters any."

"Wait a minute, Jack was _there_ when his parents died?" David gasped in shock.

"He was," Medda confirmed. "The police found him asleep in his bed and were unable to wake him. After the grisly horror scene they had witnessed, they feared that he was among the dead. Once they had discovered that he was in fact breathing; albeit very shallowly, they had him transported to the hospital where they tested his blood. The results came back positive for a high dosage of chloral hydrate in his system."

"The hell is coral hydrate?" Race asked in confusion.

" _Chloral_ hydrate," David corrected. "It's a sedative that effects the central nervous system and induces deep sleep. Side effects would include slowed respiration-that's breathing, Race, and a drop in body temperature. No wonder they would have mistaken him for dead."

"That's correct," Medda continued. "So, the killer would have had to have been someone who knew that Jack was a light sleeper and how to get into his room undetected."

"Which Snyder had a history of it seems," Katherine deduced.

Katherine could feel her stomach churning as every bit of new information was coming to light. The horrors of Jack's past continued to get darker and she couldn't help but feel a sense of admiration that he had somehow managed to be strong enough to not let any of it break him.

"I told the police everything," Medda explained to the group, her eyes filling lightly with exasperated tears.

"I told them of Snyder's history with Moira, his strange fixation with Jack and of course his resentment for Robert. The police conducted an investigation, but despite my undeterred insistence and their repeated search efforts, Snyder walked away clean. He may have lost ownership of this theatre during the investigation, but he still managed to get himself back into a position of power along with everything else that he wanted."

"Everything else he wanted?" Katherine questioned.

"Apart from getting away with murder, he was compensated by the state for the money he lost whilst under suspicion. He has friends in very high places which made it even more difficult to prove his guilt. He got himself a new job running that horrible prison where his cruelty would be encouraged, and on top of everything else, he made certain to see to it that I paid dearly."

Medda sighed and took a sip of her tea.

"I felt that I had experienced enough grief from the loss of my dearest friends, but that monster didn't see it that way. Due to the fact that I was given his job and relentlessly fought to prove his guilt, he saw to it that I would suffer the greatest pain imaginable."

_"That's it! Perfect!"_

_Medda stood downstage keeping a watchful eye as the crew rolled in a brand new backdrop upstage and settled it dead center. The painting in question, which lit up the stage with it's lovely hues of violet and gold almost appeared as if the sun had decided to rise on the stage itself._

_The work of art was a true reflection of the show it was representing: 'New Beginnings.' After a nearly half a year of grief, Medda was ready for a new beginning and that was what she was aiming to represent on this very stage. After six months away from performing, she was elated for the grand re-opening of the theatre that she was now the newest and proudest owner of._

_How she had come to have the theatre in her possession wasn't the source of her pride, but the very idea that she now had creative control to honor the memories of her dear departed friends and have a home in which to raise their son-her son brought her as much joy as one could hope for in such an unthinkable situation._

_"You seem to be settling in nicely."_

_The voice that sounded behind Medda sent a chill down her spine as she turned to face the uninvited guest who stood hidden within the shadows of the audience. That cold and emotionless tone brought back years of memories of hearing that voice barking out stage directions from that same spot in the center of the house._

_"William," Medda greeted uncomfortably as she gazed out at the silhouette of the man she loathed more than anything else in the world._

_His cane; which was used merely as a fashion accessory tapped to the ground in a steady rhythm as he began his ascent toward the stage. His movements were slow and deliberate as if he relished the increase in tension._

_As soon as he had made his way up the steps, his lifeless gaze and hardened features were illuminated as he stepped from the shadows. In any other situation, Medda would have found a bit of humor in such a dramatic entrance; however, the presence of this particular man brought no such humor or semblance of elation._

_"I see you've made changes."_

_"Sorely needed ones, yes."_

_Snyder's expression darkened at her remark as he stepped towards the backdrop. The stagehands appeared equally as uncomfortable at their former bosses' unexpected visit. The duo shared a look at Snyder's approach before the man found it fit to address them._

_"Michael," He nodded at the man on the left before turning to the other on the right. "Christopher. I trust you both are well."_

_"Yes, sir, thank you." Christopher responded quietly, his chin directed towards the floor._

_Snyder regarded the both of them with a shake of his head._

_"I must say that I was rather disappointed in both of you for rejecting my kind job offer. I would have thought that loyalty would have been enough, or at the very least the money would have enticed you."_

_Michael gazed back at Snyder, his expression fixed as he responded to the insinuation of their disloyalty._

_"We're grateful to you for the years we spent in your employ, but I'm afraid neither Christopher nor I I had any desire to work in a prison-especially one meant for children."_

_"Indeed," Snyder acknowledged with a chilling smirk. He tapped his cane on the floor in thought before spinning on his heel to face Medda._

_"I do wish you the best of luck with your re-opening. I'm certain that you will need it. Take it from someone with years of experience, my dear; running a theatre is no where near the same as being a performer in one. I do hope you haven't bitten off more than you can chew."_

_Medda's eyes narrowed at the insult._

_"I thank you for your concern, Mr. Snyder, but I believe we will do just fine here."_

_"Oh, I've no doubt. I must admit that of all my performers, I always found you to be the most_ determined. _You were never one to quit; even if it was to your own detriment."_

_Medda could hear the double meaning and simply nodded at the words that had been designed to pass for a compliment._

_Snyder tipped his hat to her and flashed her that same chilling smirk for good measure before turning towards the steps._

_"Oh, and one more thing," Snyder called over his shoulder, as he turned around once more. He rested both hands on his cane as he fixed his gaze on the young theatre owner._

_"With all the excitement of seeing old friends, I nearly forgot the reason that I stopped by in the first place. My dearest Medda, I do hope there are no hard feelings and that you will share in my joy as I share in yours as the owner of your very own theatre. For I am absolutely delighted to announce that I have a son."_

_Medda felt as if a cinder block had been thrown into her stomach, knocking all the air from her lungs as she stared wide eyed at the monster who dared to smile even wider as he witnessed her reaction._

_"T-that's impossible," Medda stammered, hating herself for sounding as weak as she did. "The final custody hearing isn't scheduled until next week."_

_Snyder's expression turned to one of faux concern as he placed a hand over his heart._

_"Oh my dear, I was under the impression that you had been informed. You see, they sent out a letter just last week rescheduling the final hearing for this morning. The court was under the impression that you're far too busy with your recently acquired employment and you reconsidered your desire for custody."_

_"How is this possible? I received no such letter. There had to have been some mistake," Medda replied, unable to stop the tears leaking from the corners of her eyes._

_"Now Medda," The man responded, that same grin returning. "I thought you would at least have the decency to be pleased for me. You know how much I adore Jack and want nothing more than to have the opportunity to see him raised as a fine upstanding gentleman. After all, it's what Robert and Moira would have wanted."_

_At the sound of her friends names leaving his lips, Medda couldn't stop herself from crossing the stage to deliver a sharp and resounding slap straight across Snyder's face. She would have done more had Christopher and Michael not been present to pull her back. Snyder slowly turned his head back as he recovered from the assault. He wiped a thumb gingerly across his lip, his eyes flashing dangerously as Medda was pulled out of his reach._

_"You filthy bastard!" Medda screamed, struggling in the grips of her two stagehands. "How dare you even say their names! Who the hell are you to say what they would have wanted? They would have wanted Jack to be raised with his godmother, not the rotten trash who claimed to be their friend one minute and turned around and killed them the next!"_

_Snyder calmly reached down to retrieve his hat that had toppled to the ground as a result of the slap and placed it back on his head as if he had no care in the world. He glanced back at Medda who was seething in the two men's grip, no doubt looking similar to an angry mother bear who was ready to fight her way to hell and back for the safety of her cub._

_"Make no mistake, my dear," Snyder began in a low and threatening whisper. "You keep running your mouth like that and it will lead you to trouble."_

_"I think it's best that you leave, sir," Michael insisted, rubbing his free palm soothingly across Medda's back._

_Snyder glared at the man for a moment before composing himself with a deep sigh._

_"If you all will excuse me, I best be off to collect my son. I'm certain he will be far more agreeable and accepting of his new reality. If he's not, we'll just have to fix that then, won't we?"_

_With a chuckle, he tipped his hat before turning to make his leave. His final words were not lost on Medda who continued to scream after the man as he departed._

_"If you hurt him, you will find out what I'm truly capable of, Snyder! It'll make that slap feel like a gentle caress! You mark_ my _words! You will not get away with this! Do you hear me?"_

_With a dismissive wave of the hand he was gone. Medda was left on the stage sobbing into Michael's chest as she silently prayed that Jack would be all right until she could find a way to save him._

Katherine felt heartbroken as she sat in silence with the boys who stared wide eyed at Medda as she regaled them of the injustice that not only she had received, but their dear friend as well who had been stolen from them just as he had been stolen from Medda so many years ago.

"So that's why Snyder adopted him? Revenge? I guess that makes sense. I mean, hell, it's the only thing that's made sense all day," Race spoke up, fiddling with his cigar in his hands for lack of a better thing to do.

"Not exactly," Medda admitted. "It is true that it was a form of revenge against me, but there are several reasons as to why that man took him. Snyder always loathed the fact that Jack wasn't his and this was finally a chance for him to change that."

"Now that I don't get," Race interjected. "From everythin' that I've ever seen, Snyder hates Jack with everythin' he's got."

"Well, yes and no. The boy is such a wonderful combination of both of his parents. Those beautiful green eyes lit with compassion and determination, the protective and selfless nature he possesses-all Moira. That cocky grin, that smart mouth, and those smooth and flirtatious qualities that are the very essence of who Jack is came directly from Robert."

Katherine could feel her cheeks burning with a light blush when she thought back to the first time she had seen his father's qualities presented to her firsthand. She felt a sudden kinship with Moira-a woman whom she had never met, but each of them shared the bond of being victimized by the Kelly charm.

' _Mornin' miss, may I interest you in the latest news?'_

_'The paper isn't even out yet."_

_"Oh, I would be delighted to deliver it to you,_ personally.'

If only the Katherine back then could have known that in just one day's time, she would be dead center in the world of those newsboys. That she would grow to love and care for them, especially the one that she had dismissed without bothering to spare a second glance. She was thankful that she had been given a second chance to become a part of his world even as painful as she was finding it to be.

"Snyder hates the part of Jack that reminds him of Robert," Medda continued on, solemnly.

"That smart mouth of his has always lead him to trouble and with Snyder, it's guaranteed trouble. That man has always been determined to break him and I fear he'll never stop until he eventually succeeds. Jack's stubborn and his spirit is strong, but every time I hear that Snyder's got his hands on him again, I can't help but fear that this will be the time that he truly takes my boy away from me."

"There's somethin' I still don't understand, Miss Medda," Race spoke up, his tone much softer than Katherine had ever heard it.

"Why didn't ya try to keep fightin' for Jack? Why did ya just give up after Snyder won?"

"You think I just gave up? What kind of woman do you take me for, Racetrack Higgins?" Medda questioned with a light laugh.

"Of course I fought it. I went down to the courts the very next day to overturn that ruling based on the fact that I was denied my chance to fight for him. Since it was still a fresh case I was certain that I'd still stand a chance, but Snyder was one step ahead of me. He paid off Charles Barry, the judge who oversaw the case to _misplace_ the adoption paperwork and the only record he had for Jack Kelly was that he had been remanded to the refuge for a prison sentence."

"And there it is," David responded, throwing a hand in the air.

When he caught Medda's questioning look, he elaborated.

"We had just been discussing how the courts haven't noticed all that's been going on and why Jack is always referred to as an escaped convict instead of a runaway. As it turns out, Race was right on the money. He mentioned that there could have been a pay off for the adoption and a subsequent pay off to label Jack as an inmate. Easier for Snyder to explain his treatment of Jack as well as his numerous escape attempts."

"One thing's for sure, I ain't never sounded that fancy," Race responded with a wave of his hand. "Leave it to the professor to make me sound all hoity toity. I owe ya one, teach."

David rolled his eyes in response, shoving Race's shoulder playfully as he continued.

"We all were certain that Snyder must have had friends in high places. A judge just recently signed off on that new sentence for Jack, it must be the same judge who-"

" _New_ sentence?" Medda cut him off, worry evident in her eyes. "Please tell me that you didn't come here to-Snyder doesn't have him, does he?"

The group fell silent as the realization that they'd been so caught up with the stories of Jack's past that they hadn't yet had a chance to inform her of the current situation. Medda's eyes darted back and forth between the three of them, hope still remaining in her eyes that one of them would reveal that Jack was safe and sound and there was no cause for worry.

"Please tell me he just went back to the lodging house after he got that letter from Pulitzer yesterday. Jack's usually so careful-how could Snyder have gotten him? How could this have happened?"

Katherine had been dreading this moment from the second they arrived. Seeing that broken and despondent look in the woman's eyes was everything she had feared and more. The guilt was clawing away at every fibre of her being as she sat silently watching Medda crumble before her very eyes.

"It was my-"

"It was Pulitzer."

Katherine glanced over to David who had cut her off before she even had a chance to finish her sentence. The look in his eyes told her that he wasn't going to allow her to take the bullet for it even though in Katherine's eyes, the blame was still hers to shoulder.

Medda wide eyed from David's declaration, surprised everyone by standing up abruptly and running over to her dressing table.

"Miss Medda?" Race inquired with concern as he got up to follow after her.

When she turned back around to face Race, she had a piece of paper clenched in her hand that she wordlessly handed over for the young newsie to read. Race took the paper into his hands and gazed down to read its contents.

"Pulitzer sent Jack this letter yesterday regarding Crutchie and some young reporter that needed his help. As soon as he read it, he took off. Does this have something to do with it?"

"It does," Katherine spoke up, rising to her feet.

"Kath," David warned, as he got up to stand alongside her.

He placed an arm on Katherine's shoulder that she quickly brushed off.

"Davey, I appreciate your concern, but I have to be the one to say it," She insisted, now looking over to Medda who stood confused as she watched the two of them banter.

"Medda-my name is Katherine Pulitzer. The name isn't purely coincidence as Joseph Pulitzer is my father. I'm the reporter that the letter is mentioning and without my involvement in all of this, I'm certain we wouldn't be standing here in your lovely home today for such a terrible reason."

Medda stood quietly not saying a word before she eased herself into the chair at her dressing table. Katherine waited anxiously for the woman to scream at her for an explanation, or simply throw her out all together, but instead she sat in silent expectation for Katherine to continue.

"My father set a trap," Katherine continued uneasily.

"A trap that he put together with Warden Snyder. The both of them threatened to put Crutchie and myself in the refuge if Jack didn't surrender to Snyder and go in our place."

She informed Medda of the whole story, everything from when Jack arrived, the beating he received, and the deal that she and Crutchie were to follow even if that wasn't going according to plan. Medda had yet to say a word of interruption as she took in the reporter's story. It wasn't until she noticed the tears slipping down Katherine's cheeks that she finally rose from her chair.

She silently made her way over to the young woman and regarded her with a soft look in her eyes. Without another second's hesitation, she wrapped Katherine in her arms and began to stroke her hair softly. Thoroughly confused, Katherine hesitantly wrapped her own arms around Medda and for the second time that day, felt that warmth flood through her as she was being held with such love and care.

"Now you listen to me, dear heart," Medda whispered softly as she continued to stroke her hair with the most gentle of touch.

"What that horrid man and your father did is not on you. You fell into that trap just as Jack did and you had no say in its conception. If you were to blame for any of this, you wouldn't have shown up on my door step today nor would you have taken the initiative to tell me this yourself."

She unwrapped her arms from around Katherine so that she could wipe the tears that continued to descend from the young girl's eyes.

"You are a brave woman, Katherine and you should be very proud of not only yourself but for what you're doing for these boys. That article you wrote put them on the map and without your help, wouldn't have gotten as far as they have come. It takes a brave soul to look past the bonds of blood and realize that it's not only blood that makes us family, but the heart and soul gets a say in it, too."

Katherine nodded slowly as she took in Medda's kind words and couldn't help but wrap the woman in a hug of her own.

"Thank you," She whispered, feeling the guilt begin to dissipate as she placed her head on Medda's shoulder.

Medda squeezed her gently and allowed her to collect herself before letting go once more. Katherine felt better; albeit a little embarrassed from her lack of composure as she turned around along with Medda to look over at the boys who had been sidelined during the women's dramatic exchange.

"That sentence the judge ordered. How long?" Medda asked, her voice tight as she awaited the answer.

"Until he's twenty one. Four years."

Medda's expression darkened at the information. She shook her head in disbelief as rage started to build behind her normally gentle brown eyes.

"We have to get him out. There is no way in hell he's keeping my boy in there for four more years."

"Not to be all doom and gloom over here, Miss Medda, but how do you propose we go about doin' it?" Race asked uneasily. "We was tryin' to think of a way, but after the last time, we ain't so sure it's gonna be that easy."

"You're right, it won't be. After all of the coverage from Jack's last escape, it turned out to be as high profile as I planned for it to be. It didn't end in an investigation of that awful place and a subsequent closure like I had hoped, but it at least got him out of there."

"Wait," Race cut in, looking at Medda with amazement as it began to dawn on him. "Was the governor's carriage _your_ idea, Miss Medda? Jack had told me it wasn't his, so that must mean-"

"Yes, it was my idea. You see, I'm actually rather close friends with the governor. He used to come and see my shows back in the day and has always been a certain _admirer_ of mine," Medda explained with a light chuckle.

"In our times together, I've told him so much about Jack and he wanted to help in any way he could. He's been trying for years to nail Snyder on something and even with the monthly visits, he's been unsuccessful so far."

Katherine shook her head. She was certain that if the governor could see the closet that Snyder used for Jack's punishments, not to mention the scarring on his back from the years of abuse, he would be able to do something to shut the place down.

"What are ya thinkin' about, Kath?"

Katherine blinked up from her thoughts to see Race's gaze fixed on her. She repeated her thoughts aloud to the group, her own gaze set on Medda who had once again sat down appearing troubled by Katherine's words.

"Is something wrong, Medda?"

The woman in question was dabbing at her eyes with the doily that had previously been placed under the pot of tea.

"I-I knew things were bad and I knew Snyder had to have been doing terrible things to my boy over the years, but I could never get him to tell me how bad it truly was. Every time I would ask, he would just flash me that adorable smile and tell me it was nothing he couldn't handle.

I can't even manage to take him in for a night to spare him from the cold without him working tirelessly to repay me for it. He feels like he always has to be the strong one for everyone around him and I'm constantly scared to death that his stubbornness is going to be the death of him one day."

Race got up from his position on the couch and made his way over to the woman so that he could embrace her and provide her with as much solace as possible.

"He ain't never told us anythin' either, Miss Medda. Only way we found out was because we were there and we saw what the spider did to him. Jack's been hidin' it for as long as I've ever known him."

Medda nodded, patting Race's arm to assure him that she would be all right. He reluctantly let go, but remained at her side with a comforting hand placed on her shoulder.

"I suppose that answered a question I've been curious about for years. Every time I would see Theodore before one of his monthly visits, I'd ask if he would check on Jack for me and send him my love. For months I asked this of him and each time he'd come back with the same story; he never caught sight of him."

Medda's grim expression intensified as she continued on; her hatred for Snyder burning brightly in her eyes.

"That bastard would lock him away during the governor's visits; he must have. He wouldn't risk Theodore seeing him if everything you are all telling me is true. It all makes sense now."

Katherine sat solemnly as she watched the woman who was the closest thing Jack had to a mother attempting to come to terms with all the information she had been given-the information _Katherine_ had given her. The earlier pangs of guilt returned with a vengeance as it hadn't occurred to her that Jack wouldn't have told Medda what had been happening to him over the years.

"We're gonna get him outta there, Miss Medda, him and Crutchie," Race promised, taking a hold of one her hands. "I ain't sure as to how yet, but I'm sure we can think of somethin'."

Medda nodded and patted his cheek with her free hand.

"I have an idea."

The group turned to face David who was now up on his feet, holding his hand to his chin in thought.

"What ya got for us, Davey?" Race inquired, his interest piqued.

"That photo album. Is there any possibility that Snyder could be keeping it in the refuge? It's been years since the murder and it was probably hidden away during the investigation but now-"

"He's no longer a suspect and could possibly have it," Medda finished, catching on to what David was implying.

"Wouldn't Jack have thought to look for it by now? I mean, hell this ain't his first vacation to the refuge. I'm sure if it was there, he'd have found it," Race reasoned.

Medda's expression of excitement steadily depleted like air being released from a balloon.

"He wouldn't know to be looking for it," Medda admitted, a look of guilt adorning her face as she lowered her gaze to the floor.

"I-well, I've never discussed any of this with Jack. He doesn't know about my suspicions regarding Snyder, his love for his mother, any of it."

Katherine felt as if she had been slapped in the face by the admission.

"You never told him _any_ of it?" Katherine parroted back with shock.

How could she-this woman who loved Jack with all her heart, have kept such important and life altering details from him? Katherine glanced over at the boys who thankfully looked equally as shocked as she did.

"Medda, how could you not tell him? I mean hell, I'd wanna know if I was locked up with a possible murderer for over half of my life," Race asked, his eyes wide as saucers.

Medda shook her head softly.

"No, you wouldn't Racer," She responded, rising up from her chair.

"This whole situation has been something that was never in my control. The one thing I _could_ control was protecting Jack from being hurt even further than he already has been. It's a mothers job to ease the suffering of her children and I have tried to live by that.

I saw no sense in making his already difficult life even more painful than it already had to be. I know it may not seem like the right thing to have done, but you have to understand that it's never been the right time to tell him about any of this.

Everything that man has put him through over the years was more than any boy should ever have to handle-yet, he still made it through it all somehow without being broken by it. Even with Jack being oblivious to these horrors, he still fears Snyder more than anything else on this earth. If I had added fuel to that fire, I fear that it could have potentially placed him over the edge."

Katherine could see the woman's reasoning; she didn't exactly condone it, but she could understand it. When could it possibly ever be a good time to point out that even whilst there was a lack of physical evidence, the man who was obsessed with having him in his possession and terrified the living hell out of him could possibly be the man who murdered his parents?

She could also see how the less Jack knew, the safer he would be. If Snyder was in fact the murderer and he suspected that Jack knew about it? Katherine shuddered to even consider the outcome. She could see the reasoning behind keeping Jack in the dark in the past, but the time had come to pull open the curtains and bring him to the light.

"I think the right time is now," Katherine announced.

"If we want to attempt to save Jack and possibly bring the murderer of his parents to justice, we're going to need his help and in order to get it, he needs to know."

"Damn, Kath, you almost sound like a general," Race quipped with a grin. "But I think you're right-and he won't be alone for it."

Katherine turned to Race, puzzled by the meaning of his declaration.

"We need to find the book, right? Well I ain't lettin' Jack go through it alone."

"Race, don't tell me you're thinking of-"

"Gettin' myself thrown in the refuge so I can be right by Jack's side through all of this? You're damn right. He'd do the same for me if the roles were reversed."

"But the strike-" David attempted to argue.

"To hell with the strike," Race responded with a wave of his hand. "You don't need me for that, Davey. The strike's got you and I'm sure you and the fellas can hold the fort without me while I go help get our leader back."

"You know Jack's not going to like-"

"Well of course he ain't gonna like it," Race laughed. "Davey, the one thing ya gotta learn about Jack is that he don't like what's good for him. If he did, he'd be taller from actually eatin' his vegetables. If I gotta be vegetables in this situation, so be it."

David simply stared at Race for a minute before at last shaking his head and chuckling lightly.

"You're crazy, Race, but I think crazy is exactly what we're going to need to get through all of this in one piece."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there. Two chapters within a week and half of one another? I'm just as surprised as all of you. Lol.
> 
> Well, this was a lot. :P I promised answers, and there were quite a few of them in this here chapter.
> 
> I've got a feeling that things are gonna get a bit crazy now that we got Race deciding to get himself caught and go in search of that evidence...while we meanwhile have Jack trapped in Snyder's room...wow...we've definitely got a lot going on here. Lol!
> 
> Anyways, don't you dare go quiet on me, y'all. I always look so forward to reading your feedback as every writer does and you all never fail to to make my heart sing. So as usual, let me know your thoughts and I'll look forward to seeing ya soon! Much love!
> 
> \- Jamie

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so many questions left to be answered and so much more to learn. This story is going to get much darker as we go, just as a warning. Please leave me a review/comment and let me know what you think. Writers truly are fueled with feedback, and damn do I crave feedback lol. So let me know if this is a journey you wish to take with me. :P 
> 
> Until next time! 
> 
> \- Jamie


End file.
